The Darkness of the Night
by Wondergirl4eva
Summary: "Light is easy to love," she said, running her hand through his hair, her eyes omitting the loudest silence he ever heard. "Show me your darkness," He flinched. He was a demon and she was the storm he turned into danger; the fire igniting his deepest desires. But can't a demon find light in danger? Can't a demon change himself for danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and faved my last story. I decided to write another one in Helia's pov and I really hope you like it!**

 **And a great thanks to 'do not think about it" who kinda really really wanted me to write this story so yeah! I dedicate this story to her. I'm not that good in Dutch but I'll still try…**

 **Dat ene voor jou! Je bent de beste!**

 **So on to the story!**

* * *

He stood in front of the huge resort, taking it all in one glance. It was, indeed, beautiful despite its white painted walls and the green long vines growing from the bottom to the top

He entered the resort, leaving everyone behind him mouth opened before the sight in front of them. He had already seen it anyway and that effect soon stopped. He had been there a few times; after all, it's his grandfather who owned it.

One by one, the Winx and Specialists entered the resort all chatting excitedly about the holidays they were going to spend there, all except one; Helia... He already knew that he was assigned to accompany the Winx and the guys on their "full deserved" holidays for a reason or another and not to relax and forget about saving the Magical Dimension.

He climbed the stairs up to the second floor where was situated the room he used to stay in whenever he had to come here. It was of a dark blue with a medium sized bed covered in turquoise and light blue sheets placed on the left-hand side. It was a beautiful room; all shades of blue which matched perfectly the sea view which could be seen from his personal balcony. He leaned his suitcase against the wall in a corner and sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

What? What was that mysterious reason after all? He thought, again and again. This question being repeated in his mind, thousands of time. He tried to ask that question to the headmaster of Red Fountain a million of times; the answer remaining the same "I thought you needed to chill up a bit after all those battles and saving the world". No way, did he need to 'chill up a bit'. The last time he knew he went to a vacation, was when he got hit in the arm by an arrow on a battlefield, and he was only fifteen at that time. Without forgetting that that so-called vacation lasted for only two weeks, not more than that. So why? And how? How can he be put up on a vacation of two months, when it has only been five months now that he came back at Red Fountain.

He was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of knocking. He looked up and was absorbed in a pair of beautiful jade eyes. He couldn't help but smile when a light blush appeared on her face.

"Uhh… won't you come downstairs for lunch," she said, in her usual shy and light tone. "Everyone is waiting for you,"

He nodded "Go on, I'll come in a few minutes,"

"Okay," she replied, quickly turning away and disappearing. He smirked.

"Flora," Her name felt sweet on his tongue. She appeared to be a mere mixture of sweetness and innocence. Yet, she was still something else. She had this weird effect on him; just one glance of her and nothing matters to him. She has had that effect on him ever since they met.

He shook his head and headed downstairs where everyone was gathered around the table, including 'his' beautiful maiden.

"Dude, why did you take so long to arrive?" asked Riven earning a slight slap on the arm by Musa. "What? I'm starving man!"

"Sorry," he apologized and took a seat. He looked across the table and spotted her, smiling at Layla, who, no doubt, was her best friend. They seemed to be sharing everything with each other. She caught his gaze and blushed, lowering her head, her hair covering her face.

He instantly felt it again; that little spark. That became a sort of habit for him, which seemed to be growing every time they met, every time they made eye-contact, every time they talked. He liked it anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by Riven who started bickering about his poor tummy. Typical… "Okay Riven," he stopped him from going any further. "How about you start digging in instead of complaining?"

"You go man!" he dug his fork in his roasted chicken which occupied half of his plate and took a large piece of it.

"Mmm," he cooed, looking across the table at everyone. 'It's delicious!" he exclaimed, taking another bite and nodding in agreement. "See… it was worth it!"

"God! I'm fed up of him!" cried Musa burying her face in her hands but not before hitting her boyfriend in the head.

"Hey!" he put his hands in front of him in defense. A stir of laughter erupted the dinning room.

* * *

Having lunch with everyone turned out to be very animated for him; for he was used to always eating alone or starving. He took some time to observe the Winx and the Specialists. Despite their differences, they still seemed to get along. He lowered his head, trying to hide the smirk on his face. After a range of arguments, the plan was settled; today, they were going to unpack, relax a bit and then, visit the resort and tomorrow, they would go to the beach.

He didn't seem so fond of their plan, though. He already knew every inch of this resort by heart and going to the beach was just not one of his favourite hobbies. But he decided to give it a go; he could paint the beach. A sudden inspiration flooded him. He glanced at Flora and quickly erased that thought out of his mind. What if she finds out? What would he say?

He didn't have enough time to think of it anyway; as soon as he finished his lunch, he climbed to his room and started to unpack. It lasted only 30 minutes or so, for he had already a few things there.

The day went by pretty quickly; after the Winx and Specialists finished unpacking, they went to visit the resort since it did, in fact, contain many leisure rooms, hence, he was left alone in his room. The loneliness didn't bother him at all since he was used to it. He would rather draw alone in a closed room than trying to mingle with other personalities which didn't suit him at all.

And the sea view he had, inspired him a lot. Even though his inspiration wasn't there, he decided to give it a go.

* * *

He moved the brush swiftly on the white sheet; a light blue stroke appearing. Just then a dove flew in front of him catching his attention.

That made him smile, remembering the first time he met her, the smile that she put on, the blush that appeared on her cheeks and the inexplicable piece of mind he felt.

The dove flew across the room in direction of the balcony. Unknowingly, Helia followed it till there, his eyes not leaving the bird.

The dove darted away from the balcony and flew to the right. He looked over and his eyes widened at the flag floating in the air, a red skull printed on it.

No… it can't be… he thought. All those memories flashed into his mind. All those battles, all those threats and all those enemies…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I know I'm evil! But you'll have to wait a lot coz I will update really slowly… blame school for that!**

 **So review/fav and follow and tell me what you think!**

 **Hey guys! Up for a new chapter! But first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/faved or followed this story. You guys are great! I also have a request but I think I will have to wait at the end of this chapter because this chap is gonna be very very interesting…**

* * *

 _ **I am**_

 _ **convinced that**_

 _ **different people**_

 _ **awaken**_

 _ **different beasts**_

 _ **in you.**_


	2. Intriguer

**Hey guys! Up for a new chapter! But first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/faved and followed this story. You're all great! I have something to tell you but right now I don't want to waste any time because this chapter is gonna be very very interesting…**

 **Chapter 2** _ **\- Intriguer**_

* * *

Beep

The phone was cut. "Arghh," he groaned in frustration, his fist punching hard the table, resulting in a loud noise.

But what he didn't expect was the sound of someone gasping and shattered glass…? He looked down and saw pieces of glass scattered all over the floor; an orange liquid flowing upon it.

He looked up to see Flora wearing a shocked expression; eyes widened, mouth slightly opened, staring at the glass pieces which lay on the floor and the tray at her feet.

She met his questionable gaze and recomposed herself quickly. She bent down, grabbed the tray and stood straight.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, looking deep into his eyes. "I was just…"  
"It's okay," he stopped her. She wasn't at fault anyway. Her mixed expression may amuse him but that didn't stop him from pondering over the previous matter which angered him a lot.

He phoned his grandfather regarding the skull-printed flag, logo of enemies he didn't want to see and memories he didn't want to think about.

But just when he mentioned that, the phone was cut. He instantly knew his grandfather or maybe even everyone was hiding something from him; something he had the full right to know because of some who he is. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anyway.

He walked up to Flora who instantly bent down to pick up the broken glass. He kneeled down, matching her height and smiled.

"You do know you don't have to do it, right?"

She looked surprised but quickly replaced it with a smile. "You do know that I won't let you do that, right?" she asked pointing at the floor.

He smirked, Flora was more of a something else than he expected. "Well… I was thinking that you would,"

"Well then… you thought wrong," she smirked back, clicked her finger and got up. He looked down just to be met with an absolutely neat floor.

He got up and dusted off his trousers while sighing. "You, fairies are lucky-," He looked into her jade eyes "Only a click of fingers and you're good to go,"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she asked.

"Take it as both," he shrugged. She smiled, knowing full well where he was going with that but what caught his attention was the hint of worry that she tried to mask behind that smile and those eyes.

"You have something to tell me?" he asked, coming directly to the point that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She looked down and ran her left hand up and down her right arm in a nervous manner.

He raised an eyebrow. _'Why is she behaving like this?'_ he couldn't help but wonder.

"Umm… uh… no… I mean yes," she muttered not finding the courage to look up in his eyes.  
"Helia…" she sighed and jerked her head to the left "I know I'm a no one to tell you that and that this isn't even my problem… but…" A _'no one'_? He felt that extreme need to tell her that she was wrong… no matter what, but restrained himself.

She looked straight down his eyes and continued. "I really don't know why… why you were so angry before but… you know that we're all here to forget about tough moments and… it would be just futile to come here and not be able to relax… I mean… sometimes we need to enjoy ourselves a bit and… forget about all struggles for once and… give some rightful time to ourselves,"

He looked baffled. In all his life, no one ever told him that. Told him to give some time to himself and that was the main reason he didn't know how to respond.

"Well then… uh… I guess I should go," Flora quickly muttered before grabbing the tray next to her and disappearing in the corridor.

A part of him badly wanted to go, stop her, thank her… for caring for him that much but he just couldn't bring himself back to his senses. It was as though someone glued him to the ground, unable to move, unable to think, unable to respond.

He did an effort and closed his eyes, just to find a way to block all those feelings, all those thoughts going to and fro his mind which he couldn't control at all.

He opened his eyes and laid flat on the bed, staring at the blue ceiling. He covered his face with his hands and began to think all about it; from the beginning to the end, everything. Her shocked expression, her smile, her smirk and the worry that wore her eyes at the end… it was as though the world stopped when she began to explain.

Her behavior, it was as though she could see within him, she could read his mind… she could understand him, within all his aspects. And that intrigued him. _She_ intrigued him. But the thing that bewildered him, even more, was her eyes. The care, the worry, the innocence, the understanding that dwelt in them was just… unbelievable, unimaginable.

He sighed and smiled. He had made his decision; a decision, that wasn't him but his complete opposite but he'll bear it. It can't be that bad anyway.

He headed downstairs right away, a smile creeping on his face.

"Catch it, man!" He didn't miss the upcoming ball that was heading right in his direction and grabbed it in a swift movement.

"Hey Helia! Wanna play basketball?" asked Riven approaching him followed by the guys.

"Basketball?" He did play a couple of times in his childhood but it just wasn't one of his favourite hobbies.

"Yeah! Let's go dude!" encouraged Brandon. Just then, he heard light foot steps behind him along with the most melodious sound he had ever heard; her laugh.

He smiled and turned to see her walking in his direction along with Layla. She caught his gaze and smiled back.

That was the only encouragement he needed. He faced the guys and yelled, "Let's go win this thing guys!"

"You go man!" yelled back Nabu while they all sprinted to the basketball court.

He had changed his course of life, forgot about the world just because of someone; his biggest strength and his only weakness…

* * *

 **Soo… liked it, loved it, hated it? Tell in the reviews! And plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I request you ALL to review and tell me what you think because I NEED to know what you think of this story! Its very important for me! So you see the small button below… yeah! That one! Just push it and tell me what you think of this crap! Okay?**

* * *

 _ **Girls**_ _ **who can**_ _ **run in**_ _ **heels**_ _ **should be feared.**_


	3. She's amazing

**Hey guys! Up for a new update! And also thanks for all the positive reviews. It really encourages me even though I literally had to bang my head against the door to be able to write this chapter (writer's block, yuup) but anyway, hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 3; She's… amazing…**

* * *

"Let's HIT tha WAVESSSSS GUYS! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched Layla, sprinting to the lagoon and throwing herself in the blue water with a very loud 'Splash!'.

"Nabuuuuuuuuuu! I'm waiting!" she cooed. "Coming babe!" replied Nabu. He quickly removed his shirt and rushed to join his fiancée.

"Cool," groaned Riven in a fake happy tone. "You go and enjoy yourselves while, us, guys are left with all the stuff to carry," he continued while struggling to carry all the bags which turned out to be very heavy.

Helia laughed. He kind of forgot how it was to go to the beach, the atmosphere and all. And how much he tried to, he could not say he did not miss it.

"Yeah! It's not fair!" pouted Brandon, looking at the thousand yellow and orange bags he has to carry, All belonging to his girlfriend.

"Aww! Snookums!" Stella pinched Brandon's cheeks and batted her eyelashes "Can't you do that much for me?"

"I…" he started but could not even finish his sentence as Stella interrupted him. "Okay then! Bye Snookums!" she hissed then gestured to the Winx. "Let's go girls!" And they all rushed to the sea. In the blink of an eye, the Winx were all throwing water at themselves and laughing like crazy.

"Arghh," groaned Riven and Brandon. "Why do we have girlfriends?" complained Riven while shaking his head.

"I'm single," smiled Helia, he didn't want to be in Brandon's place anyway.

"Ha-ha-ha… there! Take Flora's bag" Riven threw the pink bag with green butterflies at Helia who grabbed it quickly before it fell down. "You think we'll forget you?" said Sky. "You mean him and his GIRLFRIEND!" screamed Brandon and they all burst out laughing.

"Hey!" defended Helia. "She's not my girlfriend" It was true, they were not dating or whatsoever. "Not yet, Helia!" joined Timmy. Traitor… thought Helia.

He groaned in agony and turned his back to the boys, Flora's bag in hand. "It's futile to argue with you guys," he whimpered which resulted in an outburst of laughter and chuckles.

He was right. It was really futile to argue with them but that didn't mean they were wrong either… He shook his head. It was just a small crush, that's all. Nothing more. At least, for now…

* * *

"Hey Helia! Come and join us, dude!" yelled Nabu who was currently swimming with Layla.

"No thanks Nabu. I'm better here… on the ground…" he replied. He was never fond of water and preferred to stay on the firm ground.

"Your choice, the water is perfect!" grinned Nabu, hoping that Helia would say yes. "No thanks Nabu, I'm good!" yelled back Helia. No way was he gonna wet himself in the water, he would just look like a 'fish out of water'… literally.

He glanced to his right and sighed at the 'relooking' Riven inflated at the minivan of his grandfather. Even though it was just a 10-minute walk from the resort to the beach, they still had to take the minivan due to all the luggage they had to carry which most of them was Stella's. And despite all Helia's begging, it was Riven who was the driver or rather the mad driver since he nearly collided with a tree and the only excuse he found was: "What? It's not my fault! It's the tree's, I mean who got in my way?" But he still managed to supply some scratches to the minivan since its front is seriously not a nice thing to look at.

He headed towards the minivan and searched for the tool kit in the boot. Now it was him, who had to repair it since he knew his grandfather would get one of his famous fit if he ever found his 'beloved' minivan in this condition and its results were never good. Better safe than sorry… he thought.

He found the box and started right away the task.

The ruffle of leaves accompanied by the light breath of winds appeased him, a small smile playing on his face.

* * *

When he was nearly finished, he was brought back to reality by her beautiful voice calling his name.

He turned and there she stood, a small smile creeping on her face, a tempting smile…

"I brought you juice," she gestured to the tray she held and the glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," he grinned and took the glass, taking a big gulp of it. "You should stop pampering me like this, you know. I'll get a sweet tooth," Even though he actually likes it, very much, he still felt the need to tell her that.

She shrugged "I don't mind… or do you really want me to stop?" she smirked. "No! I never said that!" he defended but mentally sighed. He loved the effect she had on him; it was like she could control him by only one glance. One glance and he's helpless.

"Knew that one!" she pointed her finger at him and laughed. He smirked. Each second passed with her only made his feelings, emotions and beliefs for her grow. He just couldn't deny that she was, _is_ and would _always_ be something else; something he just couldn't describe, something unique, beautiful… only her…

He finished his drink quickly while her smile and laugh remained an entertainment for him. "There. Thanks!" he placed the glass back on the tray and flashed a bright smile.

"No problem" she returned the smile, a more beautiful one though… he thought. She turned her back, her hair flipping in the process and walked away leaving him admiring her, his insides bursting with a new feeling.

Only now, did he get the chance to look at her… Her back, sun-kissed tanned skin glittering under the bright sun rays, her hair swaying behind. Long tanned legs taking light, elegant steps.

In short, she looked breath-taking. He could watch her walk like this all his life. Her grace, her beauty amazed him…

The pink and green flowery bikini she wore looked incredible on her along with the blue transparent triangular pareo tied around her waist.

She looked perfect to him, flawless and amazing…

He quickly shook his head and blushed, realizing he was staring at her. He turned back at the minivan and smirked.

But how much he tried to deny it, even her body was something else…

* * *

 **So? How do you find this chap? I know it's a bit short but as I already told you, I was suffering from a writer's block. But I will try to make up for the next chap, okay? And another thing, it looks like I'm losing readers! Awardjones, what happened? Elisa, are you alive? What happened guys? You stopped reviewing and it's making me feel devastated! I need support guys! So please review and also the Guest who left a review at the last minute, thanks! You go gurl! I will try to please everyone as much as I can but for that I also need your view and opinions. So tell me what you think of this chap in the reviews, okay?!**

* * *

 _ **Do not judge.**_

 _ **You don't know**_

 _ **what storm**_

 _ **I've asked her**_

 _ **to walk through.**_

 _ **-God**_


	4. His Life

**Hey guys! Quick update! But I think this one was necessary. Frankly said, this chapter wasn't supposed to be here in this story because I didn't plan this one, it wasn't in my plot but it just came by, on its own. My inspiration was a song; Golden by Zayn Malik(I love him!), I was just listening to it and then, something took me and I started to write this, in one take. I guess it just occurred to me because of Golden; this song really shook me, maybe it was meant to be. But you guys will definitely see how it shook me. But just a little advice first; go fetch your earphone and listen to Golden while reading this chap. I'm telling you, it will be the perfect match, the perfect combination. You may even cry!**

 **Ok, now presenting the 4** **th** **chapter of The Darkness Of The Night; His life…**

 **Chapter 4;** _ **His life…**_

* * *

The fire burned bright, light formed, illuminating the beach, later immersed in the dark.

Helia sighed and looked up at the sky. Today it was full of stars, the moon shined bright as always but there was something different in it, he didn't know what it was but it was there. Hidden behind those stars, this moon which lighted up the sky. This sky, which would be plunged into darkness and nothing else, had god not created those lamps.

In darkness, he repeated in his mind. In darkness… just like his life. Alone in the dark, a blank mind but thousand of questions flooding, secrets and mysteries.

That was his life… lonely, dark but still full of secrets. An isolation that he wanted to get rid of, trying every second but failing every minute. Darkness which he started to fear but it would just keep him, prisoner of his own grief, his own sorrows, his own cage… Secrets that would haunt him; him, his nights, his life…

It still haunts him and will always. No matter how much he wanted to get rid of it, it would always follow him, right behind. He hated it but it just formed part of him and will always. Like a flower without its petals, a bird without its wings, a fish without its gills. Helia; without his past…

He sighed again while ancient memories flashed through his mind. Ancient, yes but it looked so fresh in his mind though, so fresh he could remember every single detail. Whether they were good or bad…

The blood shed, the screams echoed, the lives lost… he could remember it all, everything and everyone…

He sat there, staring at the fire…

The setting sun… he remembered, still burning, it was burning that day, that day when his life changed and still burns, deep within him… Reflecting all those feelings he kept hidden. Growing… bright… golden… but still there…

Every single piece seems to be incomplete though… he took a small rock and threw it in the fire, igniting it like everyone did to him.

"You can't continue on running away Helia. You can't!"

He could still hear the pleading voices of his father, his mother, everyone and he refused to all, refused to reply, refused to explain… refused to shed blood, refused to take lives…

He just couldn't take it anymore. It killed him inside, killed him… and the day he stopped it all… it became his past, the ghost which haunts him, his reflected image…

But he still stopped it anyway, the disappointed faces everyone gave him didn't affect him, he made his decision and it was final.

He put an end to it all and he became a pacifist. The complete opposite he was long ago… He was trained, mornings and nights, physically and mentally but at the end, it betrayed him… He was told to be happy, to rejoice, to celebrate at his accomplished missions, missions where blood were shed, missions where people were killed by his own hands. He was told to enjoy when he was supposed to mourn, to be celebrating at deaths he caused to occur. He was told to be happy at something he wasn't happy about.

But he freed himself from it, from being a murderer, a killer instead of a simple spy… Someone people would flinch just by pronouncing his name but it was still weird though. He was the enemy of some, the rescuer of others and the murderer of some others…

The blood he shed was the reflection of his own grief, his own sorrows; it was as though, he was the one rubbing salt in his wounds, producing his own blues… he was the culprit of his own condition.

He buried his face in his hands. His condition… He shook his head, got up from the trunk he was sitting on later and headed towards the resort. Shoulders stooped, head down, hands in pockets like he was ashamed, afraid of himself.

He entered the resort and climbed upstairs, the lights were off, everyone was sleeping, dreaming.

He got into his room and closed the door. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, he didn't need it. He just stayed there, leaning against the door, frustrated, angry but afraid and scared at the same time, confused. And he did the only thing that would help him in this matter, the only thing that pacified him, comforted him, that got him out of this world, this world; he hated much.

With a small smile on his face, he took his notebook, drawing; that was his escape. He layed on his bed, his notebook in hand. It was still dark but the faint light the moon projected from his window was just enough for him.

He stared at his notebook and smiled at the small memory that flashed into his mind.

The memory of a little boy of seven years breaking his small piggy bank in the shape of a cat. Earlier before, he had gone to town with his mother and he had found this notebook displayed on a shelf. At the age of seven, he wasn't the type of boy who would plead their mother to buy them something, instead, he was independant. He immediately returned home to break his piggy bank and collect the money he needed. When he returned to the shop though, it was not enough but he still refused for her mother to buy it for him, instead he waited and waited until his savings were just enough to buy the notebook. But what he didn't expect was that someone else would come before him, luckily enough his aqua puppy eyes played the game pretty well to win over the young lady.  
He remembers it so well… how he would admire this notebook from the display shelf but he was very stubborn as a child.

He shook his head and opened it, going through all the doodles he made when he was younger to the more complicated and detailed drawings he started to made when he was more mature. He would always escape the castle to go into the woods where he would be alone and draw. Nature was always his inspiration.

He reached a blank page and, a pencil in hand, he draw a light stroke. Nearly disappearing at the end. He had nothing in head. He didn't actually know what he was doing, what he was going to draw but that's how it all started. Sometimes, it's just not always a portrait, not always a landscape, not always an object, not always your imagination but the power to just let the heart and the hand be one, twined, tangled.

His hand began to move by itself, strokes and lines; separated and joined, started to appear on the white sheet. All those memories played into his mind, at the same time, all in a big mess. All those feelings… he knew were growing. The pencil began to move quickly, rummaging on the paper. Every intuitive feeling, everything… it began to resolve again, to hurt again… His heart was beating fast, in a messed up fevered dance. It felt just like the beginning, the feeling wasn't dead, it was there… fighting to come out. He wanted to scream, yell, take out all his frustration, vent out all his anger but the words won't come out, it was as though they were stucked in his throat, defeated. His eyes remained glued to the paper, his hand felt weak of all the pressure and energy applied. He began to slow down the pace and stopped.

His heart regained its normal rate and he remained there, unable to move staring at the drawing he just made; reflection of his feelings…

It was the drawing of broken pieces of glass, spread everywhere and shaded to give an impact. It still looked incomplete though; without a soul but with a meaning…

But the drops of blood and the two parts of a broken heart, hidden but still bleeding from its past was just his own image, his own reflection, his own heart, his own soul, his own past, _his life…_

* * *

 **So how did you find it or more likely; how did you find his life? Unfair, bad, unbelievable, makes you cry? Tell me in the reviews because I want EVERYONE to review, okay? It's an order, guys! I need to know your opinions and also thanks to everyone who does share them. So just leave a small review, even though it's a bit teary, teary, okay?**

* * *

 ** _What_**

 ** _screws_**

 ** _us up most_**

 ** _in life_**

 ** _is the picture_**

 ** _in our head_**

 ** _of how it's supposed to be._**


	5. Win It!

**Hey guys! Finally getting some time to update! School has started:( and I'm very busy these days. I hardly get any time for any update and I'm extremely sorry guys! But I'm actually trying to make up with this veeeeerrrryyy long chap. Hope you guys like it! But before starting, a little clear up for the guest who thinks that Flora is actually trying to improve her and Helia's relationship and wants me to improve the social interaction between the two. Well… I'm actually glad that you mentioned it so let me just clarify it.**

 **Flora is actually NOT trying to improve her and Helia's relationship. If it would be in her POV then it would be completely different but I'm not planning a chapter in her POV though… And concerning their social interactions; then don't worry guys! There are gonna be loads! It's just that the last chapters were supposed to be like that because of what I'm planning next… (smirk) It's gonna be a HUGE plot twist guys! HUGE! But not one! There are gonna be a few so beware! It's gonna turn the whole story upside down! (evil laugh)**

 **Now let's not waste any time cause this chap is gonna be very interesting… (wink)And I bet you're all gonna love this! It's just what you wanted! Cute moments, huh?;);););)**

 **So presenting the 5** **th** **chapter of "The Darkness of the Night"; Kiss me. Joking! Hahahaha! The name's "Win It!" (You're gonna understand later on;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5;** _ **Win It!**_

"Ow," he cried and began massaging his temples. A severe headache resounded in his head that very morning. "Cool…" he thought "Could it get better than this?"

He threw the blanket off him and got up. He took his clothes and a towel and rushed to take a shower, maybe that would cool him off, at least, he hoped so…

"Ow! My head!" he cried, coming out of the bathroom, wearing a black and white hoodie, sleeves slightly hoisted up the elbows and black slim jeans and white sneakers, still massaging his temples. He opened the cupboard, rummaging to find the first aid box. He found it and desperately opened it just to find that there were no more pain killers. "Shit," he exclaimed, closing his eyes, hoping to stop the headache which is just increasing every passing second, in vain.

He sighed and went downstairs. Everyone was already around the dining table, eating breakfast. He glanced at the nearby clock and cursed himself. He was late. But before his thoughts could go any further, his head started to ache more painfully. "Ow man," he shut his eyes, his fingers on his temple.

"Hey! What happened Helia?" asked Timmy, slightly worried.  
"You okay?" joined in Sky. He opened his eyes and saw the concerned faces of everyone. He failed to give a smile though. "Not really… got a severe headache," He pushed a chair and took a seat near Timmy and coincidently in front of Flora. He frowned and rubbed roughly his temples, his elbows leaning on the table. He was in a bad state, there was no doubt to that. "And it's killing me," he continued.

"You want some pain killers?" asked Flora, a hint of worry in her voice. He looked up and stared into her eyes. Her sweet voice was just enough for him to give him the courage his lips needed to turn into a smile. "No. I already checked. There are no more pills. I'll be fine anyway. You don't have to worry," he reassured her but the frown she gave her clearly told him she was not convinced. "Really! I'll be fine!" he put his hands in front of him in agreement.

"Okay," she mumbled, unable to think if she could trust his words or no.

"Hey dude! We were planning on having a volleyball match today on the beach against the girls but it looks like we're gonna win this five against six," sighed Nabu.

"Yeah man! Too bad!" frowned Riven.

The Winx looked at each other and blinked. "Wait! How come you're gonna 'win' this five against six? It's US who's gonna WIN!" Layla fist-bumped in the air in victory. "Right girls?" she grinned. "RIGHT!" the Winx agreed and high-fived each other.

"We're so gonna win this thing!" screeched Stella. The boys glanced at each other and gave the "Are they challenging us?" look. Even though his headache was growing, he couldn't step back ahead of a challenge. He was a boy after all…

Sky gave the boys a very knowing look.

They stood up in front of the girls and lowered their heads at them out of height, hands on table. "Are you challenging us?" they popped the question together. He kept his gaze fixed at Flora, who, he was damn sure, was kinda amused.

He watched as Flora got up from her seat with the others and nodded. "Yup," they smirked.

"Bet?" they extended their hands. He glanced at her hand and back at her, he had to admit, she was inviting… But he already had something in mind.

"BET!" He smirked as everyone shook hands. He gently took her hand and placed a polite kiss on its back. He looked up at her widened eyes, his hand still holding hers. "Get ready to lose, miss," Touché.

She quickly retracted and blushed. But what he didn't plan was his headache. His features crinkled in pain as his left hand shot to his head.

"Ha! Looks like you're gonna have to lose this five against six," yelled Musa, high-fiving Layla and all the girls erupted in laughter. "Too bad!" screamed Layla.

The boys turned to Helia and gave him a glare. "Not helping Helia," Riven shook his head in disappointment. "Do something dude!" grumbled Nabu. "Find something!" said Timmy and everyone gave him their best pleading look.

Now… he couldn't step back. He had to find something to stop this headache. "Okay! Okay! I'll find something," he murmured. "Yes!" the boys cheered while the girls made a frown. "Okay guys! Let's go prepare ourselves!" shouted Sky. Riven smacked Helia really hard in the back and yelled "You go man!" before running to the resort's gym. The girls, one by one, followed slowly until there was only him and Flora in the room.

Just then he got an idea. His head shot up and stared into a pair of confused green eyes. An idea… not impossible… but it could work… He smirked, making her aware of his attentions. Her eyes widened as she understood what he was hinting at. She took a step back and started shaking her head, her hands waving in refusal. "No, no, no, no, no, no" she mumbled. Looks like he'll have to work harder…

He did his best puppy eyes. "Pleeeeaaaaassseeeeeee!" he pleaded. "Pleeeeaaasssseeeeee, Florrraaaaaaaa, pleaaaaasssseeee!" She had to fall for it, he thought. It was the only way out.

She looked at him hesitantly. "First, give me one good reason why I should help you out. I mean helping you means helping my opponent to win the bet which I obviously don't want!" Good question… He actually hasn't thought about it…

"Uh… Because… because… I'm too cute to be walked out on?" Heck. Don't girls always coo on cute boys?

She laughed, her brown and blonde locks bouncing behind. He smiled at her. She had a beautiful laugh… and a smile. "So it's a yes?" he asked, wishing for a positive answer.

She stopped laughing and crossed her arms, tapping her chin with her finger in a thoughtful manner. "Umm…"

"Flora!" he cried impatiently with a frown. She giggled and raised her hands up in defense. "Okay. Okay! I'll help you… but on one condition"

"What now?" he pouted. It was not the way he pictured it. She was more hard to get than he expected.

"Make me laugh again," she grinned. Way more than he expected. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on! I'm waiting," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall.

He looked at her quizzically before smirking, knowing full well what he was going to do. He inched closer to her which resulted in her starting to get tense. It was all visible on her confused face.

He stopped as they were only a few inches apart. He placed his left hand next to her face, side to side, against the wall. He leaned in close to her face, immersed into her eyes. She was breathing hard; he could hear it. And his heart was beating fast, faster than he could have imagined. The world just stopped; it was only her and him… No headache. No killjoys. Just her… and him…

"You're looking amazing today…" he whispered. Her head shot down; right to her plain green bubble dress. "But not more hot than me," Her head jerked up to reveal a deadly glare.

Her situation made him chuckle, backing up to give her space. Not that he didn't mean it…

"Ha-ha-ha," she mimicked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You're sooooo funny, Helia,"  
"I know. That's one of my many perfect characteristics," he said, joking around.

"One?" she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You want me to show you the others," he whispered, stepping closer to her again, a smirk playing on his face. He had to admit. He liked the situation.

"Ha-ha. I think one is enough," she panicked, using her index fingers to push him away. "Your choice," he shrugged. He had more up his sleeves though…

"Ow!" he shut his eyes, frowning as his headache grew. But before his hand could go up to his head, Flora ran her hand through his hair.

His eyes shot opened, confused, admiring her. Her eyes were closed, a cute frown on her face and her hand was glowing a bright green. Nice… he thought.

He didn't know what kind of magic she was doing on him but it was working. His headache was only diminishing. Partly because of her magic, partly because of her hand's position…

But much to his disappointment, the moment did not last long as she opened her eyes, revealing her jade orbs. She blushed and quickly removed her hand when she caught his gaze, realizing the small distance left in between them.

"You'll be fine now… just one thing," she clicked her fingers and a potion appeared in her hand. "Drink this," she handed it to him "Your headache will stop completely," He took it and smiled at her. "Thanks,"  
"No problem," she blushed but he didn't miss the small smile creeping on her face, a knowing smile.

"Ok. Need to go now. See ya!" he turned his back, heading towards his room, the potion in hand.

"Hey! Wait! What about breakfast?" she yelled out to him. He didn't stop though. "I'll take it later" he yelled back.

"He's weird…" he heard her say.  
"Heard that!" he screamed to her. "HE'S WEIRD!" she yelled again, intentionally. He laughed at her comment, shaking his head in the process. She was right. But well… she was always right…

* * *

 **(Skip to the beach; middle of the match)**

"YES!" The Winx jumped up in the air and high-fived each other.  
"Okay. Okay! No need to get worked out!" groaned Riven. He wasn't actually really satisfied with the points since the girls had already a 3 points advance.

"LOSER!" yelled Musa to him. "Yeah! Yeah" grumbled Riven. He wasn't even in the mood to fight back. Kiko whistled the end of the 2nd set and it's the Winx who won this one leading to a number of groans and multiples of 'Hey! It's cheating' from the boys.

Helia watched with a frown as Flora cheered with the others. Great, he thought. He was being defeated by a girl. His melancholy struck him. Hasn't he been defeated in the battle of love? He darted his eyes away when she noticed him, bestowing him with her signature wink. He constantly denied the attraction he felt towards her. Her beauty was something else... He couldn't deny that she did look hot with her pink and black bra top and pink shorts but well, even the situation was hot. Way too hot to his liking.

"Guys! We need a plan! Or we're gonna lose!" he whimpered approaching the circle the Specialists formed for a 'How to beat our girlfriends including Flora for Helia in this damn volleyball match' talk.  
"I know but what can we do?" frowned Nabu.

"Yo computer! Any nerdy plan which can work?" asked Riven addressing himself to Timmy. "Nopes," he shook his head. "Their defense case is rather-," he began to explain before Riven stopped him "No geek talks, okay?! I'm trying to think!" he huffed. The usual Riven…

Suddenly his face lit up and a goofy smile spread on his face. They all gave him a confused face with raised eyebrows. "Guys…" he smirked, rubbing his hands together in an evil way. "I have an idea,"

* * *

Ready losers?" smirked Stella as Kiko whistled, giving the signal for the 3rd and final set.

"Oh yes," smirked back Brandon, heading towards them, followed by the rest of the boys who had that same smirk plastered on their faces. The girls raised their eyebrows at them. They were naturally supposed to look like well… the desperate losers they were not confident 'winners'.

"Just one thing," said Nabu winking at the guys. They got the signal and pulled off their shirts, revealing their broad, bare chest along with perfect six pack abs. They threw away their shirt on the sand and turned to face the girls.

Helia saw Flora's eyes widened, her cheeks tainted with a bright red as she stared at his hard built chest. She caught his gaze and gave him the "Are you serious?" look.

He winked amusingly at her, flashing his million dollar smile in response. She quickly turned away to face the girls as they all grouped together in a circle.

He smirked as the Specialists laughed. "Great plan Riven!" High-fived Brandon. It was a really good plan, Helia had to admit. The look Flora gave her was quite a show…

"Ahem. Ahem," Someone behind them coughed to get their attention. They turned and their mouths fell open.

There stood the Winx; striking an amazing pose wearing cut-out bikinis. Aka, they looked incredible.

Noticing his behavior, Flora winked at him; a signature wink. Payback!  
Helia shook his head, darting his eyes away from Flora. "Guys!" he called out to his pals "They are trying to distract us!" The boys blinked and regained they posture.  
"Helia is right! They are trying to distract us which we won't let happen! Right, guys?" yelled Sky, motivating the Specialists.  
"Right!" they screamed back.  
"LET'S WIN THIS GUYS!" shouted Sky extending his hand forward.  
"YEAH," the others screamed back, extending their hands forward, each on top of another.

They turned back at the Winx confidently, ready than ever. Helia shot a glance at Flora, returning that same self-assurance. An idea shot him and he smirked.  
"I like it," he mouthed to Flora gesturing to her cut-out bikini and winked. And he meant it.  
"Pervert," she mouthed back; the remark having no effect on her as he expected. He smiled, looking down, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he shook his head. She was indeed right. He did look like a cliché pervert.

"Ok guys! Time to WIN!" shouted Brandon clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.  
"You mean LOSE this!" cracked up Stella. "Yeah! Yeah! We'll see this! Blondie!" retorted Riven.

Ok Helia. Time to face it, he thought, taking his position. Focusing on his main objective; winning….

* * *

A loud scream perceived the beach. Layla jumped in the air. "WE WOOOONNNN!" screeched the others. "OH YEAH!" yelled Musa, breaking out her victory dance. "YEESSSSSS!" screeched Stella and Bloom, hugging each other and jumping at the same time. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" squealed Flora, high-fiving Layla and jumping in the process.

"Not fair!" the boys pouted, crossing their arms over their chest. "And anyway, you're being way too excited! It's only a small match. That's all!" shrugged Brandon. "Yeah! No need to make a fuss out of it, huh!" grumbled Riven.  
"LOOOOOOSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEERRRRRRSSSSSSSSS!" retorted Musa. "Oh! Don't be too hard on him Musa! Poor little Rivvy! It's the first time he's losing-," said Layla, leaning on Musa's left shoulder, faking a sympathizing tone. "Against a girl!" They laughed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Just tell us what you want already!" he muttered.

"Right," said Flora, turning to face the Winx. "Huh…what do we want girls?" she asked. "I didn't actually think about it…" said Bloom. "Yeah! Me too," agreed Layla. "Oops!" they muttered.

"Oh great!" Riven raised his hands up to the sky, in a praying manner. "Just great! They dunno what they actually want!"  
"And you were making so much noise!" joined in Nabu, tapping his ear. "I think you made me deaf with all your screechings!"  
"Seriously?" Helia looked at Flora. She shrugged in response. "Oh god!" he turned his back to her, raising his eyes up to the sky.  
"You're pathetic!" Sky complained, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey!" the girls retorted. "No need to go that far, you know!" scolded Bloom. "Well then. Think of something now! What are you waiting for?" cried Riven impatiently.  
"Okay. Okay!" hissed Musa. The Winx all grouped together in a corner and began whispering.

"Ohh gaaawwwwddd!" the guys groaned. "Shut up!" the Winx yelled at them. But just when the Specialists were about to turn and go, a voice called out to them. They turned and was met with a number of smirks from the girls, mischievousness and evilness twinkling in their eyes.

Panicked expressions formed on the guys' faces. They glanced at each other and groaned "Ohhhhh nooooooo!"

* * *

 **So guys, what do you think the Winx is gonna ask? Tell me in the reviews!:)**

 **#Always writing Wonders 4 ya!:)**

 **Chocolate**

 **doesn't ask**

 **silly questions**

 **Chocolate**

 **understands**


	6. KEEP CALM N STAY COOL!

_**Hey… Ok ok! I'm sure you guys wanna kill me right now like "Weren't you dead all those days?" But guys NO! I'm definitely not dead! Instead I'M BACK! With the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **chap of The Darkness of the Night! So let's not wait any more time, I know you've been waiting damn much 4 that soo…**_

 _ **Presenting the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter of the Darkness of the Night; KEEP CALM N STAY COOL!**_

* * *

Helia sighed as he tied the aprons' strings at the back of his waist. Ok. Well… he wasn't the only one.  
"I can't believe this shit!" yelled Riven in frustration. "Cooking? And us?"  
"Yeah! I'm sure they're only making us do this so they can paint their nails!" agreed Brandon running his hand through his hair.  
"Hey! Let's not forget the main part!" hissed Nabu, putting on his pink apron, much to his dislike.  
"And i' ev'r wi arnt pleeessdd wiv ur cukin' theenn… u guys'll av to entertain ussss… u nooo? Girlie gurl thingz?" mimicked Riven in a girly voice while shooting a Shakespeare pose which gained chuckles from the guys.

"Wow. Riven! Didn't know you had acting skills too!" chuckled Nabu.  
"Shut up Barbie!" Riven snapped, hinting at Nabu's pink apron. The others erupted in laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Hey! Not cool guys!" Nabu pouted. "What? Ken is not here to comfort you?" joined in Sky. At that point of time, the guys were nearly on the floor, huffing and puffing, unable to breathe.  
Going on with the joke, Nabu faked gasped, putting his hand on his heart in shock. "How dare you say something like thaaat to such a _beeaauutiful_ young girl like me?" he mimicked. "I'm actually single you know," he flicked his hair and batted his eyelashes in a flirty manner, eyeing everyone in the room.

Timmy fell on the ground, not being able to control his laughter as Brandon fake fainted. "Oh god! Please! Don't play with my feelings! I don't really know how to please Disney princesses and that include the darling princess Rapunzel with her _beautiful long_ hair,"

"Ok. I'm offended guys!" pouted Nabu while the others were laughing their heads out. Riven was already choking in the air when someone cleared his throat. They turned and the room fell into complete silence.

Their eyes remained fixed on Bloom who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, a stern look plastered on her face. Her eyes went from the Barbie/Rapunzel pose of Nabu to the rest of the boys who were already lying flat on the floor.

"Can you please tell me what kind of show you guys are actually putting on right now," she asked tapping her fingers on her upper arm. The guys gulped.

Sky quickly rose up from the floor, followed by the others.

"Uh… We… we…" he stammered, glancing at Brandon for some help.  
"Uh… you see Bloom we were actually… uh…" Brandon continued, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Trying to find the ingredients!" said Riven nearly screaming. On cue, everyone started opening cupboards, rummaging everywhere.

"Yeah!" said Helia nervously grabbing the pot of salt. "This kitchen is sooo badly unorganized!"  
"Exactly! That's what I was telling them! What kind of kitchen is this? Seriously?" exclaimed Sky in a matter of fact.  
Bloom widened her eyes at the comment, shooting the "Oh really?" look at her boyfriend.

"Yeah! Helia, is this really how Headmaster Saladin lives?" Riven turned to Helia, faking a shocked expression _. Really?_ Helia thought. _Where did that come from?_

"Save it Riven! I'll be back guys! Watch it! I'll be back!" warned Bloom in a dangerous voice before turning her heels and exiting the kitchen.

The Specialists wiped their forehead and sighed, leaning their backs against the table. "Phew. We were really near to a few major burns," said Brandon.

"Wassup with your girlfriend dude?" asked Riven, looking at Sky. He shook his head in response. "Dunno man, dunno,"

Helia clapped his hands, making everyone turned to him.  
"Let's get to work now guys! Or you know what will happen…"

They all frowned thinking of what type of torture they will have to go through if they don't cook well enough.

"Helia's right guys!" Timmy agreed. "We don't want them to… you know…" The others nodded, with a stern look.

"OK GUYS! LET'S COOK!" yelled Riven, raising his fist in the air in encouragement.  
"YEAH!" the others exclaimed, raising their fists back up in the air.

They stayed like this for one minute when Brandon asked "Uh… and what do we cook?"  
They all face palmed.  
"Oh man!" Riven whined, throwing his head back. "Where the hell did we get stuck?"

"But hey, cooking is not that difficult-," said Helia. "I think we can manage, we just need recipes, that's all,"

"I could help on that! I got my PDA!" smiled Timmy.  
"Cool!" shrugged Brandon. "Sooo…" he looked at everyones' faces."By what do we start?"

"Ok guys. I got Tec's favorite dish; Lasagna. Now gather the ingredients!" yelled Timmy.

"Ok. Lean ground beef. Italian sausages. 1 Onion. Garlic cloves. Fresh coarse ground black pepper. Dried parsley, s-," The whole room was plunged in noise, everyone was running here and there, rummaging through every cupboards and even bumping into each other.

"WAIT!" Riven screamed. "How are we supposed to know all that? I'm damn sure there isn't even parsley in there!"

"Yeah! Riven's kinda right…" nodded Nabu. "There isn't parsley here," Suddenly he gasped making everyone turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"WE NEED TO DO GROCERY SHOPPING!"

* * *

 **2 and a half hours later.**

The boys entered the resort, all panting with several bags in their hands.

Stella and Musa caught sight of them and Stella gasped as Musa started laughing at the Specialists' red faces.

"OMG!" screeched Stella, her eyes lingering on the thousand bags on the floor while she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"YOU'VE GONE SHOPPING AND THAT TOO WITHOUT _ME_? AAH! SNOOKUMS!" she ran to where the guys were standing and snatched a bag out of Brandon's hand, opening it and pulling the content out.

She gasped again. "IM SURE YOU GOT ME ONE OF THOSE SOOOO CUTE- cabbages?" Her face fell, dumbfounded, at the cabbage rolling on the floor. She looked up at Brandon with a questioning look but Brandon just shrugged in response.

"Aww! Too bad Stellie! You won't be able to fit in that!" cooed Riven picking up the cabbage and pointing towards it. "Next time do give us your size, ok?!" He pinched Stella's nose and put the cabbage back in the bag. He turned to face Brandon. "What a bad boyfriend you are Snookums! You don't even know you're darling girlfriend's dress size" He shook his head in disappointment while the guys and Musa chuckled.

After a last sigh, he picked up some bags and headed towards the kitchen. "Time to go guys!" he called out.

The guys followed his steps with Brandon whining.

"Thanks Riven. You got me in a fight with Stella and it's not even _my_ fault," he sighed, putting an emphasis on the 'my' while placing the bags on the counter. The guys chuckled.  
"Oh come on! Snookums! Don't be soo sad! You want a kiss?" Riven smiled sweetly.

"Ha-ha-ha," faked laughed Brandon. "Laugh all you want! Ha-ha-ha," In cue, the others started laughing.

"Ok Guys! Can we just start already?"

Timmy adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Ok. Ok,on" he took out his PDA while the guys took their places, ready to begin.

"Ok. Ready?" Timmy asked.

"READY!" the Specialists yelled back.

"Ok. So Lasagna…"

* * *

 **After 4 hours**

The guys sighed, all leaning on each other. Nabu wiped some sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and exclaimed: "We finaally managed to finish it all!"

"I'm soooo damn tired!" whined Riven.

"I look like crap," grumbled Sky.

"But at least… we've really finishe-," Helia could not finish his sentence as he realized something and gasped. Oh boy! He thought. He put his hands on his head and began pacing around the kitchen, ignoring all the confused looks from everyone.

"Oh no! Oh no! How the hell could I have forgotten that? How?" he turned to face the guys. 'Damn' written all over his face.

"We've forgotten Flora's dish," he said. The guys' eyes widened. _"WHAT?"_ they yelled. "She's vegetarian!". _"_ WHAAT _?"_

"Is everything okay here?" a sweet melody rang in Helia's ears. He turned around to face Flora, peeping in the kitchen. Only her upside down face being seen, her brown locks fell everywhere behind her as she raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Congealed on the spot, he was unable to respond back until Riven punched him hard in the upper arm. "Yeah! Yeah! Ev-ry-thing is fine!" he sang still punching Helia, trying to get him back to reality.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! D-d-on't worry! Everything's fine!" he managed to mumble nervously, rubbing the spot where Riven hit him once the crews in his head began to work again and his heart began to slow down its pace.

Flora's eyebrow raised even higher, noticing their panicked expression and the suspicious yet nervous smile everyone put on. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Completely sure! One hundred percent!" said Nabu. "Right guys?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"  
"Right!"  
"True!"  
"What could go wrong?"  
"Everything's alright! Everything!"  
"We've got all in our hands!"

A nervous laughter erupted in the kitchen.

Flora glanced at Helia, giving it a last try to see if everything was really alright as they claimed. He gave a nod, smiling brightly. Way too brightly…

"Okaayy… Bye then," she muttered before quickly disappearing.

"For one second, I really thought we would get caught!" sighed Timmy.

"Yeah!" nodded Sky.

"Now let's get back to the actual problem," said Brandon. Everyone automatically turned to Helia, looking at him with deep concentration.

"No need to look at me like that!" he cried, raising his hands in front of him in defense.  
"Yeah! But you know her more than us! So what's her favorite dish?" asked Riven.

"And hurry up! We only have 1 hour until Dinner time!" Timmy remembered them, looking at his watch, worry twinkling in his eyes.

"Uhh… what do you mean; I know her more than you? I don't know what her favorite dish is!" he grumbled walking towards the counter. "I don't know!" he threw his hands in front of him. Just then he noticed the pile of vegetables they got from the supermarket.

He smiled as an idea struck him. He took a cherry tomato, juggling it and turned to face the others. "I think I got a plan!"

"Oh you're so on Helia!" smirked Riven.

* * *

 **30 minutes later** **  
**

Helia contemplated the Tex Mex Burrito with apprehension.

"Oh man!" Riven slapped Helia's back really hard while eying the plate yearningly. "It sounds soo delightful!"

"Amaaazzinnnngggg," Nabu drooled.

"Delifabulous!" cooed Brandon.

The two large burrito wraps, melted in cheese, milk and eggs with a bit of extra red chilly and spring onions, accompanied with sour cream and guacamole and chopped tomato served separately looked, did, in fact, look appealing.

"Are you guys sure? I'm getting a doubt" stated Helia, nervously playing with the dish towel.

Riven slapped him again in the back. "Are you mad?"

"This is seriously damn attractive Helia!" joined in Sky.

"Mouth watering!" said Nabu.

"Okaayy. I guess…" said Helia, still unsure. He then covered the dish with a cover.

"Hey guys!" waved Layla. "All okay here? Coz let me remind you that you only have 30 minutes left!"

"We already know that one Layla!" groaned Riven.

"And we have finished!" grinned Nabu, raising his palms up.

"Oh really?" asked Layla, amused. They all nodded. "Ten wats ur dinner theme?" she asked quickly, smirking at the end.

The guys looked at each other, blinked and exclaimed at the same time.  
"WHAT?"

"Ha!" yelled Layla in victory. "You don't even know what's a dinner theme! Shame on you guys! Shame!" she sticked her nose and shook her head in dissapoint. "Shame,"

"Hey! I never ever heard of such shit!" groaned Riven. "What the hell! A dinner theme!" he mimicked the last part in a girlie voice.

"Ha-ha-ha! You know what? Use your brain! What's a theme?" she yelled and then stomped out of the kitchen.

"Okay. But she's right! We don't have a theme! Anyone? Any ideas?" asked Helia, raising his eyebrows. He rolled his eyes when he got only 'No's. What did he expect?

Riven crossed his arms, leaned against the table and tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Suddenly, he gasped turned to face the others in a circle, each pointing their index finger upwards as if to say "GOT IT!"

"KEEP CALM AND STAY COOL!" they all screamed together.

* * *

Helia stared at his reflection in the mirror. Sighing, he fitted his shirt. Dressed in a two color shirt; in front was white turning into a dark denim blue just to the arm till the folded half sleeves which was denim blue again at the end, denim collar with buttons, white slim jeans and black sneakers, he checked his looks, messing with his hair.

He sighed. _Ok. Helia. Cool down. Everything's gonna be alright! Chill man!_ He encouraged himself before heading downstairs. He glanced at his midnight blue watch; 05:45. 15 minutes to go for dinner…

He entered the kitchen, to be met with the same faces; nervous faces.

"All okay? Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they all chorused before sighing.

Suddenly, something hit them. They glanced at each other, eyes widened, horror expressions plastered on their faces.

"THE TABLE!" With that, they all sprinted to the dining room.

"Nabu?" said Sky onced they arrived.

"Right!" replied Nabu, putting his hands forward as to perform a spell. He then let his hands fall to his side as he remembered something.

"Uh… yeah! But what color scheme?"

"Oh shit!" grumbled Riven, covering his mouth with his right hand, the left being on his hip. "I didn't think about that!" They all nodded in agreement.

 _A color scheme, a color scheme…_ Helia gasped as a bright smile crept on his face. "Got it!"

He looked at the confused Nabu and grinned. "This dinner is especially organized for the Winx, right?"

"Oh no! It's for my grand-ma! Why do you ask?" hissed Riven. Helia rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys! If this dinner is for the Winx so the table should be set according to their choices, right?"

"Ohhhhhhh!" cooed everyone except Riven.

"Got it Helia! Got it!" smiled Nabu, regaining his later position and concentrating hard. After a few seconds, a shiny silver table cloth began floating in air and automatically placed in the center of the long wooden table, accompanied with turquoise, purple, red, cyan, amber and pink cutlery, ribbons and handkerchieves.

"Wow," breathed the Specialists.

"It's amazing!" complimented Brandon.

"So that's what you meant! Oh! You such a deep guy Helia!" said Riven making Helia roll his eyes. _Oh Riven…_ he thought. _You're just like Daffy Duck! Always the same, not gonna change!_

"Great idea, dude," smiled Nabu, slinging his arm over Helia's elbows.

"You're great!" joined in Timmy.

"Yeah! I know!" smirked Helia, brushing his hair mildly with his fingers.

Nabu quickly retracted. "He's getting spoilt guys!" Helia chuckled followed by the others.

"Ahem. Ahem." coughed someone.

Helia turned and blinked. His eyes widened as his breathing tensed. "Woah," was all that could escape his mouth. Time stopped and he suddenly fell weak and it all started again. His heart beat increased, boiling blood rushing through his veins. The little spark he used to feel transformed into a stab. A big one. And that paralyzed him completely. All he could do was think of her and only her. His eyes were centered on her, all the rest was just a tainted background.

Climbing down the stairs… Gracefully, elegantly… looking more amazing than ever…

The illusion neckline fitted emerald sequined minidress she wore hugged her curvaceous figure perfectly. Her long tanned legs being showed off.

She didn't notice him staring he guessed since she was quietly climbing down the stairs with the Winx, heads down as she watched carefully her steps.

He stared as Flora climbed the last step, her silver long earrings bouncing. On cue, she glanced at him, an innocent look plastered on her face and blushed noticing his stare.  
 _  
_ _Stop it Helia!_ A voice erupted in his mind. _You look like a pervert!_ He shook his head.  
Why does he always behave like this in front of her?  
Why those feelings?  
Why those sparks?  
All Those darts?  
Why?

Thousand of questions kept flooding in his mind but he had other things to worry about too…

"So?" asked Stella, one hand on her hip, posing in her yellow minidress once they were facing the specialists.

"So?" Brandon unconsciously said.

Riven kicked him in the elbow once he, himself, recovered from seeing Musa in an evening dress.

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry," The guys shot a glance at each other, nodded and stepped closer to the Winx.

Helia grinned as a sweet smile crept on Flora's face. Her eyes shined bright, in perfect coordination with her dress.

But once he came close enough to stare into her eyes, he noticed something… Something strange, hidden behind that smile, that fake smile…

 _There's something wrong with Flora._

 _Now what's the reason behind that?_ He made up his mind to find it… no matter what and bring that genuine beautiful smile to her face again and it would just be the right time to start…

"Welcome, miss," he bowed, gently taking her hand and placing a polite kiss on its back, loving the short moment it lasted.

He straightened; grinning as she quickly retracted back her hand, trying to hide her blush with her bangs.

He glanced at his left. The Specialists were heading towards the dining table already. _Time to make the move Helia!_

"Now may I guide you miss?" he asked, smiling, taking her hand.

She didn't reply which only gave rise to his worries and concerns.

He brought her to the table, and pushed a seat for her. _The perfect gentleman…_ "Thanks," she muttered before taking a seat and staring curiously at the six covered dishes.

Helia smiled at her but it was cut off as Brandon pulled him away in a corner where all the guys were standing. Riven shot a nervous look at the Winx.

"You think they're gonna like it?"

"There is only one way to find out," muttered Helia, taking the lead towards the Winx. "Let's go guys," gestured Nabu.

"At three, ok?!" said Sky. They nodded, hands on the cover-dishes.

"Arghh! So dramatic!" groaned Musa, rolling her eyes.

"One," They lifted the cover slightly.

"Two," The dishes were halfway uncovered.

"SAY THE DAMN 3 ALREADY!" yelled Musa, starting to get annoyed.

"Three" they uncovered the dishes completely and were covered in steam. Everyones' hands shot up to their faces.

" _Oh My GAWD_!" screeched Stella.

"BRANDON! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM MEEE! IT'S GONNA RUIN MY HAIR!"

"Sorry! Sorry Sunshine!" Brandon came to her rescue and tried to push away the steam.

"Ow," the girls groaned and a few seconds later, the steam disappeared.

"It was time," sighed Layla. The girls nodded and glared at the Specialists.

"Way to go," said Musa, eyeing Riven.

"Uhh… It was just to… to add for the dramatic effect," shrugged Riven. His statement stirred a nervous laughter from the boys.

"Yeah sure! What have you added to the food now, huh? To add to the dra-" Musa's mouth fell open as her eyes fell down to the delicious looking spaghetti. "Woah!"

The girls raised an eyebrow. They looked down at the table and their eyes widened.

"Oh My…" mouthed Layla, her eyes lingering on the appetizing taco in front of her.

Helia watched closely Flora's behavior. There was definitely something wrong. She didn't smile. Not even the hint of a smile. He frowned. He had never seen Flora like this before. She was always so bubbly, sweet, innocent and now, her expression could only tell; she was pissed.

"Bon Appetit" wished the others.

Flora did not reply, she just took her fork, still staring at the food.

"Now let's dig in this thing girls!" Musa lifted up her fork, her tongue twisting over her lips.

"YEAH!" yelled the others except Flora…

 _What's wrong with her?_

* * *

Once the Winx finished eating, they stared at the Specialists with a glint of seriousness.

"So…?" asked Helia, his eyes going on from Tecna, who was sitting at the end corner of the table, to Flora.

They were tensed. That was visible. But also annoyed. One thing was sure; they hated the suspense.

"Brandon," said Stella, getting up from her seat. Hands on the table, she instructed Brandon to step forward with a sign of the head.

"Yes," muttered Brandon, obeying her orders at once.

"I LOVED IT!" she slang her arms around his boyfriend and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Brandon grinned, happy, and returned the hug.

The guys somehow got encouraged by this and managed to put a smile.

"Timmy-," muttered Tecna. The stern look she gave him could kill anyone but it was somehow surprising the way Timmy walked towards her, with an air of confidence and authority.

"Yes Tecna," he said. Tecna broke into a heartwarming smile. "I really liked it. The cooking was well done and I've got to say it was really good for a first,"

Timmy gasped, surprised with the positive answer, and hugged Tecna tightly. "Thank you Tec!"

"Sky," breathed Bloom. She leaned on her chair comfortably, a slight smirk playing on her face.

"Yeah Bloom. Did… you… like it?" asked Sky, raising his eyebrows.

"Like it?" Bloom raised an eyebrow back. "I loved it Sky! I'm really proud of you!" she smiled.

Sky grinned and kissed her girlfriend on her cheek "Thanks Bloom! I'm glad!"

"Muse…?" started Riven, darting his eyes away from Bloom and Sky. He was somewhat brave to make the first move before Musa could even utter a word.

"Riven-," she said, tapping her fingers on the table and leaning against her chair. She watched the nervous Riven with raised eyebrows, smirking as he started to lose his cool.

"Say it already!" he yelled.

Musa laughed "Was expecting this one!"  
Riven rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna say it already?"

"I loved it Riven!" she grinned. Riven fist bumped in the air in victory. "Yeah!"

Nabu watched as Layla smiled at the scene near her, that is, Musa and Riven hugging and grinning. _Hope it's gonna be the same thing for us…_ he thought.

"Stop sweating Nabu! I liked it!"

Nabu was suddenly hit out of his thoughts "What? What did you say?"

The guys laughed. "She liked it dude!" yelled Brandon. Nabu gasped and turned to Layla "Really?" he asked. She nodded.

He let out a scream before capturing Laylas' lips with his. "I love you!"  
"Me too Nabu. Me too,"

Helia sighed; a last sigh before putting on a bright smile ready for the great hit. _It can't be that bad… right?_ He couldn't be so sure after all, it wasn't a smile that was on Flora's face… He couldn't even tell whether it was a frown or a scowl…

But the look she gave him was priceless… It was as though she despised him… His insecurities increased, burning… _Please Flora…_ He begged closing his eyes shut.  
And it all crashed down when she opened her mouth to talk, her voice echoing in his mind.

"I have nothing to say," she said bluntly before getting up from her chair. His eyes shot wide open. She turned her back but before walking away, she turned her face slightly to the side to face them.

"Sometimes, you must have a heart too Helia,"

She slowly headed to her room leaving everyone behind her shocked, calling her name.

He frowned even more as his heart began to cringe from pain. It was as though someone was repeatedly stabbing him with a knife. He wanted to scream, yell, take out all his frustrations; like he always did, but he remained there; silent, staring at a specific plate on the table which remained untouched.

It was just food though. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. But in Helia's mind, it just wasn't the case…

 _"Sometimes, you must have a heart too Helia,"_

Her words stung. Echoing in his mind, injuring him. Bleeding…

 _A heart? He hadn't had one? What did she mean?_

"Helia!" Layla's word struck him. "Look. Don't feel bad! Flora's actually been behaving quite strangely lately. I don't know what happened to her though… She don't actually behave like this,"

"Layla's right!" joined in Musa. "Flora never behaves like this! I'm sure there must have been a reason behind all this… just… just please don't mind it!"

 _To not mind it? How could he do that?_

"Helia... I'm sure she didn- Helia!" He just trod to his room, cutting Timmy off. He needn't it anyway.

He would rather take care of his broken heart than hearing the sympathies of others. He slammed his door shut hard and leaned against it, staring at the ceiling. His heart tightening… A burden being loaded on his shoulders. He slid down, knees weak and hugged them tight, burying his face.

 _"Sometimes, you must have a heart too Helia"_

 _Why? Why did she have to say this? Why hurt his feelings?_ When he cared… And she knew it…

His fist automatically punched the ground hard. _Why?_ He found it hard to breath. The pain, that feeling… It made his heart cringe, tighten in an uncomfortable manner.

He already knew that there was something wrong with her and that maybe that was why she acted like that but he just couldn't take it. Her words hurt him way too much. It was just too big for him to take in…

* * *

The sky was dark, pitch black. The moon seemed to be less bright that night…

Helia silently got up from his previous position and opened the door. He seriously needed some fresh air, to clear his mind a bit…

He climbed down the stairs and headed towards the back door. No need to attract attention, especially at 9 pm.

The summer breeze shot him. It was weird though… It seemed so cold that night, so dark…

He sighed, hands in pockets, shoulders stooped, he walked across the small garden. If it was any normal day, he would have taken some time to look around him, enjoy the nature and fresh breeze. But it was not. It was a bad day. And it will remain so…

He desperately got to the sea. The sand under his sneakers, the sea before his eyes; the dark sea… He took a moment to breathe it all before continuing his walk. This time, the sand as support and sea as companion…

He let his thoughts absorb him. His mind was not there though… It was lost somewhere…

He stopped as he felt some kind of vibe. Sixth sense? His eyes remained fixed on the sand. He felt a shiver and slowly lifted his eyes up. His head shot to the right. A small, slender finger was sitting on the seashore, admiring the view; Flora…

He didn't know what happened to him at that point of time nor what he was doing. His feelings took him… hypnotised, he began to walk towards her. His eyes were fixed on her… her brown locks swinging to the wind. He stopped in front of her. Her back was facing him, hugging her knees, she didn't hear him coming. He stared at her figure for a few seconds before sitting next to her in the same position, a meter separating them.

He stared at the ocean in front of him in silence. Apart from the crashing sound of waves combined with the heavy breeze, there was complete silence in between them until Flora broke it.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked gently, still looking in front of her.

That question shook him… He didn't really know what to reply. He could never be angry with her. Not when her face set things right. Not when her smile set his heart on fire. He just wasn't capable to do so. He sighed. "No… Just-,"

"Hurt?" she asked and turned to face him. He stared into her eyes, perplexed and gently nodded.

She pouted. Her feelings reflected in her face, she was more hurt than he was. There was regret in her eyes, guiltiness glowing in them and tears slightly starting to form in its corners.

That's when he realized how beautiful she was looking in the moonlight. Amazing eyes shining bright and sexy pouty lips… He felt the corner of his lips twisting. Woah…

"I'm sorry Helia," She broke the trance and looked down. "I'm really sorry. I didn't… I don't know what happened to me. I was so rude… I seriously don't know what happened… I'm really sorry Helia. Please forgive me," A tear rolled down her cheeks.

He felt his heart boil as he saw the tear on her cheek. He frowned, he knew Flora was very sensitive but not that much. Yet, it was another interesting feature in her character to him.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. When he stared into those beautiful eyes of hers, he slowly forgot about everything… What mattered to him most was what was happening now.

A small smile crept on his face as he felt his heartbeat intensify, a shiver down his spine and a rush of feelings going through and out of his veins. A strange feeling… he never felt before…

"Flora-," he started before getting cut off.

"Don't you dare tell me "It's okay"!" He fell silent for a moment.

"I know… I know everything, from the beginning to the end… How much I've hurt you… And I also know that I can never apologize enough," she broke off the trail and looked down.

"Flora-," He got cut off again.

"Now you're gonna say that I'm not at fault, right?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He chuckled. "Wrong," She gave him a questionable look. "I was actually gonna ask you what's wrong,"

"Well… I dunno… She's been calling me a lot lately and-,"

"She?" he cut her off.

"Mother nature. Since I'm the fairy of nature, I have the power to interact with her. But since this afternoon, she's been calling me… She sounds very disturbed… and," she trailed off as a frown appeared on her face. She looked down, trying to hide the pain visible on her face.

"And?" he asked, his face matching hers.

"And they are in pain!" she managed to get out. She looked up at him with trembling eyes, glittering under the moon.

"They are in a terrible state, I can feel it… and when they are… then I am too," He remained silent. What could he say anyway? It was the first time she ever acted like this. Yet, he should have known earlier. Flora just isn't like any type of girl. She was unique, a mystery…

Her eyes went to admire the waves clashing against the smooth rocks in front of her. Her hands tightened the grip around her knees.

"But you know what worries me the most? Her warnings-,"

"Warnings?" he asked, baffled.

"Yeah-," she turned to face him for a second before regaining her last posture "She's been constantly warning me that… that danger is coming,"

He flinched at the last part. _Danger…_ His eyes widened, afraid at his own conception. _No…_ he thought. An image appeared in front of his eyes… A very knowing image… _Could it be? But most importantly; was it really what it appeared to be or… something else?_ He shook his head. _No! It was impossible. If he had something to do with this then it will only have to do with him. Why bring the Winx and Specialists in this?_

"Flora… Maybe you're wrong,"

"Yeah… _I_ can be wrong but not _her_ " she said.

 _Right…_

"But still… Don't you think you're paying way too much attention to this? I mean you can't do anything right now, can you?"

A thoughtful look spread around her face "Yeah… but-,"

"No buts Flo!" he cut her off. She giggled.

"Flo? Excuse me? But where did that come from?"

He smiled. She was beginning to ease up a bit which was a good sign.

"Personal nickname?" he shrugged.

She laughed. "Right!"

"So as I was saying, when the right time comes, we'll see up to it. We just must go with the flow," he said.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok! What do you choose?" he said, turning to fully face her.

"A: You panic  
B: You freak out  
C: You act like you don't care cause it doesn't matter to you or  
D: You go with the flow,"

"Umm," she tapped her chin with her finger in a thoughtful manner. "Uh… D!" she shouted the last part, throwing her index finger in the air.

"Well… I was thinking of C but-,"

" _HELIA!_ " she slapped him playfully in the arm causing him to laugh.

"Ok! Ok!" he put his arms in front of his chest in defense. "You're truly amazing oh _great great_ goddess Flora! You managed to get the right answer in one take! Wow," he bowed, clasping his hands together in a praying manner.

"That's better!" she kept her head high. "Oh! So the _great great_ goddess Flora is arrogant, huh?" he wriggled his eyebrows in an amusing manner.

"Shut up Helia!" she pushed him away with her hand on his chest.

He laughed. "And the _great great_ goddess Flora is annoyed!"

" _HELIA_!" she shouted.

"Oh no no no no no! Don't Helia me okay?" She shot him a dirty death glare. Good for him that looks don't kill.

"Soooo much atti-," He couldn't complete his sentence as she beat him up to rate.

"Say another word and you're dead," she pointed her forefinger at his chest, striking the most strict look he's ever seen.

 _I was dead the day I fell under your spell…_

He smirked and grabbed her arm, pushing her closer to him, their faces only inches apart. He could feel the sound of his heart beating faster and faster. The way she made him feel…

"I don't really mind, you know?" he whispered to her as her cheeksq reddened.

"Right-," she said and pushed him away from her, her face turning to the right.

"Stay away from me," she furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes locked with his for a second.

"You know you fit the role of 'Dangerous Woman' perfectly?" he smirked. She shot him a dirty look before standing up and dusting off her dress with her hands.

"Eww! You're _so_ dirty Helia! _So_ dirty," she said while shaking her head. She turned her back to him and began to walk away, her hips swinging.

His smirk grew only bigger. "Call me babe!" he yelled to her.

Flora stopped in her tracks. She threw her head back and laughed, a sweet laugh.

"I'm not free!" she called out to him and continued in her tracks.

"I don't mind waiting!" he shouted. The reaction he got from her quite surprised him though.

She just turned to face him. "Then wait…" She smirked. "Baby," she whispered in a quite sexy tone before turning her back to him, her hair swinging.

He chuckled, staring at the crashing waves in front of him. She was more tough than he thought. More hard to get that is. But that's what he liked most about her. Her character… She was a challenge, a wild flower… and he liked it. The more he got to know her, the more he admired her. The sparks, the butterflies in his stomach, the way his heart skips beats for her, he liked everything.

He grinned and shook his head.

He couldn't deny it.  
 _  
_ _He was in love…_

* * *

 _ **;) Hehe…**_

 _ **So I hope you liked this kinda crappy chap of mine. So you know, only 1 "romantic" chap left and then… hehe PLOT TWIST! I'm gonna get you hooked guys! H.O.O.K.E.D**_

 _ **Ok now let's get serious guys!**_

 _ **LET'S MAKE A DEAL!**_

 _ **The deal is if everyone and I mean EVERYONE reading this right now reviews and tell me what they think of this story and also what th**_

 _ **ey think the plot twist's about…;**_

 _ **I SWEAR GUYS I SWEAR I'll get the next chap done in 7, u heard right, 7 days aka only 1 week!(I hope…)**_

 _ **So wat ya say?**_

 _ **Deal?**_

* * *

 _ **They told me I couldn't.**_

 _ **That's why**_

 _ **I did.**_


	7. Just because of a single hair band

_**Chapter 7- Just because of a single Hair Band**_

* * *

"Hey," Helia heard someone say behind his back. The Winx and Specialists were currently at the beach, chilling and enjoying the hot beams of the sun. But instead of relaxing and swimming like everybody else was doing, he preferred to wash the minivan. Water was just not something he loved.

He turned and a smile quickly spread on his face. "Hey," he said.

"Juice?" Flora asked, gesturing to the several glasses of orange juice on her tray. He shot a look to the tray and returned his gaze to her.

"Flora… When will you stop playing the juice distributor?" he gave her a bored look. "I'm getting tired you know," She narrowed her eyes at him, shooting him a death glare. _Dangerous Woman strikes again…_ he thought.

"YOU-,"

"Woah," he shot his palms up in defense. "I was just kidding! Chill Dangerous Woman!"

She didn't smile at his joke, though. _She was not one to be messed with,_ he thought. _Definitely not_. He admired her angry face, her features, her eyes, her blonde bangs coming in her face, her hair being tied in a loose ponytail by a blue hair band and falling on her side which he found… awkward.

"You want or not?" she scowled.

He just shot his left hand to his heart, shook his head and took a glass with his right hand.

 _Shit_ he thought as she glared at him when the glass made contact with his lips. He tensed and turned around to avoid her looks.

She rolled her eyes. "No need to put up the act Helia, I get it. I'm just like Dangerous Woman… right," she huffed.

He turned and smirked at his victory. "Now don't giv'me that look or I swear-," she groaned.

"Okay okay," he gave up and placed back the glass on the tray. He looked up and smirked at her expression. She narrowed his eyes at him and stuck out her bottom lip.

She was about to open her mouth when he cut him off. "Hey babe! There's something wrong with your looks,"

"First don't call me _babe_. I'm _not_ your babe!" she scowled, her eyebrows furrowed, stepping closer to him, their faces inches apart. She then retracted and tried pushing her bangs from her face by blowing on them.

"What's wrong with my looks?" she asked with a pout.

He chuckled. "There-," he said and stepped closer to her, making her blush. His left hand went to her hair band and untied it. He backed away and smiled. "Now it's way better," He contemplated her brown locks flowing down till her waist while his hand enclosed firmly the blue hair band.

"That's all?" she asked, twisting her head to the side.

"Yeah,"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Helia. When will you stop being weird?" she smirked and turned her heels.

 _Burn._

He chuckled and shook his head. _That's never gonna happen_ _babe_ he thought. He then realized he still had her hair band in his hand. He stared at it for a moment before looking up for Flora. He saw her walking straight, her hair bouncing behind her.

"FLO-," he called her but stopped midway. He looked down to his fist and opened it revealing a small blue hair band. He smiled and closed his hand again.

* * *

"Hey dude-," Sky popped his head in Helia's room.

His eyes shot up from his Michael Kors watch he was securing on his wrist to Sky. "Yeah?"

"Dinner in 15 mins!" he smiled and left. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. He was already ready. He grabbed his phone and was about to leave when he noticed something. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned back. He looked over at his drawer and smiled. _Flora's hair band._ He shook his head at his stupidity. _Better give it to her now, she may need it_ he thought.

But just when his hand was about to grab it, his eyes widened. The hair band slowly elevated in air. _Wait what?_ he thought. _It was… floating? In air?_ He tried to grab it again but it did a dribble and avoided his hand. He reached out to it again but still failed to grab it.

The hair band suddenly flew past him in a flash and startled him. He quickly ran after it, trying to grab it with his hand in vain.

"Hey wait up!" he called out _. Great_! He thought. _I'm talking to a hair band._ He shook his head.  
On cue, the hair band took up some pace and flew even more quickly. _Damn. It's got some adrenalin_ He thought.

Without even knowing, he entered Flora's room, still chasing the hair band.

What he didn't expect was to see the hair band slow down its pace and his hand to connect with somebody else's hand, trapping the hair band inside. He looked up, confused and noticed Flora's face and their entwined fingers.

Just then, his speed made him fall onwards… right on Flora.

"WO…"

He fell on top of Flora with a thud, his left hand next to her face, their right hands still entwined together and their faces inches apart, each shocked with the sudden impact. He stared in her jade eyes, his drowning in its vastness.

But it was all ruined when they heard someone gasp.

" _OMIGAWD!_ " they heard Stella screech. Helia's head shot to the left while Flora's eyes went to Stella who was jumping up and down, her hands clasped together like a three-year-old girl does when she sees chocolate.

"THEY ARE SOOOOO CUTE!" yelled Stella, letting out a scream. Musa took out her phone, took a photo and smirked. "Yeah… they are,"

Helia quickly got off from Flora and held out his hand for her. She took it, mumbling a 'thanks' while he helped her to get up. He then dusted off his hoodie but his eyes remained fixed on the show everyone was putting on before him.

"Let me see that!" smirked Layla, snatching Musa's phone from her hands. " _Amazing,_ " she said, looking at Flora.

"Awww!" cooed Bloom, staring at the photo from behind Layla. "I didn't know you two were the 'PDA' type of couple you know,"

"Yeah well, as per my calculations, there are a-,"

" _Girls,"_ yelled Flora, cutting Tecna off. The Winx burst out laughing.

Flora stuck out her bottom lip and pushed them outside the door. " _Get out!_ "

Once they were all outside, Flora turned to face Helia awkwardly, running her right hand over her left arm. "So…uhh…"

"Your hair band!" Helia said quickly. "I came to return your hair band,"

"Yeah well… I can see that," giggled Flora, looking at the blue hair band in her hand. "Now I understand," Helia chuckled.

He shook his head and walked past Flora. He was about to leave when something clicked in his mind. He turned to face Flora and pointed at the hair band in her hand "He's a mischievous dude, Flo! Watch out!"

Flora laughed, a full out laugh. He smiled and left her room.

* * *

"Umm!" cooed Riven. "So long I've not eaten any campfire marshmallow!"

"Yeah man! Feels good after such a long time!" smiled Sky, putting a marshmallow in his mouth.

The Winx and Specialists were currently on the beach, sitting around a campfire and roasting marshmallows. It was Brandon who first suggested it, being all like "Guys! What is a vacation without a good campfire marshmallow? LET'S HIT THE FOREST, YEAH!"

Helia smiled at his roasting marshmallow. He felt happy that day. No big deal, just happy. It has sure been a very long time since he sat around a good campfire and roasted marshmallows and that made him happy for he had learned to enjoy every little happiness life gave him. _The company was something else…_

He raised his eyes up to Flora and grinned. She caught his gaze and dropped the marshmallow in her hand. It fell from her hand directly to the burning fire. He chuckled at her pouting face.

 _"Hey!_ " yelled Flora, throwing a branch which was next to her at Helia. He dodged it and put his hands in front of him in defense. "Woah,"

" _Guys!_ Violence is never the solution!" smiled Musa.

"Ha! Look who's talking!" yelled Stella. "And what about Riven, huh? Who throws _my_ shoes at him?"

"Well…" trailed Musa. "That's only when he's a nuisance and he _deserves_ it anyway!"

"You just broke my heart Muse," Riven looked away, faking a hurt expression. Musa rolled her eyes "Yeah sure!"

"Riven, Musa! Why don't you take me and Layla's example, huh? No violence, just love," grinned Nabu, putting an arm around Layla.

"Yeah yeah!" Layla rolled her eyes "Hey Muse! You sure _need_ to giv'me the secret of 'Perfect Boyfriend' huh!"

"A mixture of Stella's shoes and violence, that's the secret!"

"You go gurl!" Layla gave the thumbs up to Musa. The girls laughed except Stella.

" _Hey!_ I'm gonna need to hide all my shoes now!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Might as well get Snookum's cupboard then!" yelled Riven. "I'm getting a feeling you're gonna need it!"

"Nice one dude!" Riven and Nabu high fived while the boys except Brandon laughed.

"Not funny guys," pouted Brandon.

"Yeah! But we're not like PDA couple here!" smirked Stella, gesturing to Flora and Helia.

Helia chuckled while Flora blushed. "Yeah, but it's you guys who always _have_ to come at the wrong moment at the wrong time"

Flora's eyes widened at his words. " _Whaat_ _?_ "

The boys started laughing like crazy. "Well said man!" Nabu and Helia high fived.

"BURN!" yelled Riven.

"Excuse me" Flora cut them off sweetly. " _Whaat?_ "

"You won't understand that Babe! It's a Boy's Thing!" smirked Helia. On cue, he held out his hand for Riven to high five, his eyes still locked in Flora's. She shot him the 'Seriously?' look. He just shrugged in response and winked. "Dangerous Woman, chill," he mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

He smirked. _Way to go…_ Just then, his phone started to ring. He stared at the caller ID for a few seconds then stood up and distanced himself a bit from the others and finally picked up the call.

"Hey dude! Come quick! Your girlfriend's angry!" yelled Brandon from behind. He chuckled when he heard something breaking and Brandon muttering an 'ouch'.

"Uhhh… Helia?" he heard his grandfather say from the other line. A last chuckle escaped his mouth. "Yeah…?"

His good mood soon took a drastic turn… He furrowed his eyebrows, frowning, his fist tightening.

" _What?_ " he bit his lip, his features cringing as his grandfather continued his explanation. A thousand questions flooded in his mind. Why _now_? Why tell him _now_? Despite all his suspicions? He felt both betrayed and angry at both his grandfather and himself. But deep inside him, he knew that it was only his fate to be blamed, his misfortune, his life…

 _The demon inside him is about to reincarnate…_

* * *

 _ **All I've got to say is…**_

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

 _ ***Victory dance***_

 _ ***Evil smirk***_

* * *

 _ **Today my**_

 _ **forest is dark.**_

 _ **The trees are sad and all the**_

 _ **butterflies have**_

 _ **broken wings.**_


	8. Fed Up

**Heya guys! Quick update. I just wanted to finish that already since the next chapter (my favorite;) is gonna be reeeeaaaaaaaaallllyyyyy interesting… ;) So on to the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8; Fed up**_ **  
**  
 _The hell did they think when they didn't tell me?_ Helia thought bitterly. He stared at the strategy plan before him and sighed, burying his face in his hands. It was just unbelievable… Everything he suspected turned out to be true… Everything, he repeated in his mind. Everything he hated beyond all…

Vlad, founder, and director of the DarkKnights, one of his worst enemies, is back. _For his revenge…_ He shook his head. It was partly of his fault too, he should have known. Every clue pointed at him, the flag he found on his first day at the resort, Flora, the warnings, everything yet he remained oblivious to his surroundings. And now, he was back…

His mind travelled to his last conversation with his grandfather.

 _"You need to come back"_

 _"You have no choice"_

 _"We need you here… You're our best, we're nothing without you!"_

 _"You can't leave your duties and responsibilities"_

His fist automatically punched the table hard. He gave only one and only response to everything; _You'll receive my answer later… I don't make any promises…_

On one hand was the promise he made to himself and on the other, his duty… And now, he had to choose.

He grabbed the letter next to him and read it once again.

The DarkKnights was planning another terrorism attack again; for the State had full proof of it. His mission was to penetrate NightStealth, the secret base of the DarkKnights situated at the West of the island and find out everything about the attack and the persons involved in it.

He had a doubt, though. _Why build a base here?_ Surely, the DarkKnights were planning something against him and maybe even the Winx and Specialists. If this was the case, _shit_ he thought.

Vlan had to be put behind bars. The DarkKnights's empire had to be destroyed. That was his weakness. The Winx and Specialists could evacuate the island and no harm will be inflicted on them nor will they ever get to know about this but the DarkKnights would still be free. Vlan can do anything… he thought. He has seen the extent of his actions earlier, he must be prepared for anything.

He frowned at the letter. It was a difficult mission as usual but still easy if the right strategies were to be used at the right time. He has stopped greater terrorism from occurring before anyway.

 _What to do?_ he thought. The DarkKnights is one of his worst enemies. They hate him and maybe want to kill him for spoiling their last plan. That didn't make him flinch though since he has grown to be oblivious to all sorts of fears. Fear means trouble. Trouble means suspicions. And he had to stay away from suspicions. A double agent's work was so.

Furthermore, killing him was never an option. Who wouldn't cringe at the thought of killing the Prince of Knightly and being put behind bars for the rest of their lives? And anyway, he wouldn't die so easily…

At that point of time, hating his grandfather for organizing this vacation was all he had in mind. It was the most stupid, incoherent decision for him. Why putting the Winx and Specialists on the same island their enemies were living on? That's when it clicked him. All this, him accompanying the Winx and Specialists, it was all planned so that he couldn't escape from the mission now before him. They all knew the DarkKnights's base was built on this island so they intentionally planned the whole vacation thing, knowing that he would be there to stop the DarkKnights. A small chuckle escaped his mouth. _It has to be one of my father's conspiracy_ , he thought.

Before his mind could travel any further, he heard someone knocking on his door. _Not the time…_ he thought.

"I'm busy" he yelled.

"With what?" he heard Flora yell. _Busy thinking whether to free you from death or save you from it…_ he thought bitterly.

"Not now Flora!" he replied.

" _Okaaayy!_ No need to get so worked up! But you know, someone once told me to go with the flow cause you can't change what has to happen," With that said, she left leaving a perplexed Helia behind.

He shook his head and smiled _. How come she always know how to make up my mind?_

He grabbed his phone and dialed his grandfather's number.

"Start making the preparations. Agent H's coming back," He hung the phone before his grandfather could say anything. He got the message, that was it.

He grabbed the map of the island and circled NightStealth with a red pen. He had to make a plan of how to break into NightStealth without attracting unwanted attention.

I must organize my troop, he thought. He examined the map carefully and smirked, circling an area in the island's East. _Perfect…_ he thought. _I knew it would come in handy someday._ He seized his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Diana,"

"HELIA?!"he heard Diana screech. He chuckled.

"I missed you too Dy," he smiled. Just then, he heard footsteps coming in his direction. "Hey Dy! Wanna evacuate here for a mo? I'm sending you the coordinates. I'm waiting for Infinity Haze, kay? Bye," he whispered the last part before hanging the phone.

"Dude! We need you downstairs! Come quick!" he heard Riven yell accompanied by heavy footsteps.

He stood up from his chair. _The perfect occasion…_ he thought.

"So, it's settled. We're _all_ going hiking today!" chirped Bloom.

"YEAH!" The girls shot a fist in the air.

"Oh man!" groaned Riven, burying his face in his hands.

"It's gonna be okay Riven," said Brandon, patting Riven's back.

"Persevere dude-," Sky shook his head. "It's the only way out anyway,"

"Awwww Rivi! Don't be sad," comforted Musa, pinching Riven's cheeks. "Here, eat a sandwich," she removed his hands from his face and stuck a sandwich in his mouth.

"Um-hey!" Riven managed to say in between munches. Musa laughed.

"Stop giving the poor guy a hard time, Muse!" scolded Flora. She stood up from the sofa and took the tray of sandwiches from Musa. "Here, let me serve those to you," she smiled, slightly bending in front of Sky.

"Thanks," said Sky, taking a sandwich from the tray.

She finished serving the Specialists and was about to serve the Winx when Riven started coughing.

"Riven! Are you alright?" asked Musa. Riven didn't respond but kept on coughing.

On cue, Nabu started coughing too, accompanied by Sky, then Brandon and Timmy. A few seconds later, Helia joined them.

"What the hell is happening to you guys?" asked Stella, patting Brandon on the back.

"Drink some water," said Layla, helping Nabu to drink from the glass.

After some minutes, the guys stopped coughing suddenly and glanced at each others' faces alarmingly.

Their eyes widened as they placed a hand over their mouths and dashed to the washroom.

"What… just happened right now?" asked Tecna, raising an eyebrow. Just when she said that, the sound of vomiting erupted in the living room accompanied by the sound of the toilets flushing.

"Okaaay… Forget what I just said,"

" _Disgusting!_ " The Winx scrunched their nose in disgust.

"But what happened to them?" asked Bloom, looking at the Winx.

Their gaze went to the tray of the sandwiches on the table.

"Food poisoning?" suggested Tecna. "Maybe…"

"The ingredients don't look rotten… or bad in any way," said Flora, examining the sandwiches closely.

They glanced at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Food poisoning-," they nodded.

"Oh my god! I'm dead," cried Brandon before collapsing on the sofa.

"Me too," said Riven, collapsing next to Brandon.

"Take me in!" said Helia before collapsing on the sofa as well. Soon, all the guys were groaning on the sofa and rubbing their bellies.

"It's all _your_ fault!" cried Riven. "Don't stress out Riv," said Nabu. "Yeah! They are not worth it!" joined in Brandon.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Whatever!"

"But hey! We won't be able to go hiking now because the guys are sick," pouted Flora.

"Noo," the Winx muttered.

"Y… e…ah" the guys said weakly, throwing their fists in the air.

"Hey girls! Who's in for a swim?" asked Layla.

"After poisoning us, that's all you've got to do?" grumbled Riven.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Yeah sure Riven! Do you even know what food poisoning is?" Musa snapped.

"It's _food_ poisoning duh! Blame the food, not us!" said Stella.

"The hell man! Food poisoning! My foot! One simple way to put it is… _You poisoned us!_ " groaned Riven.

"Someone please define food poisoning for Riven," scoffed Layla, turning to Tecna. She opened her PDA.

"Illness caused by bacteria or other toxins in food, typically with vomiting or diarrhea," she read before closing her PDA and glaring at Riven.

"Whatever!" he responded. "Poisoners," he muttered under his breath.

"Ok guys. I'm going to get a very much needed lap," said Helia, walking towards the stairs.

"Good idea dude!" said Riven, standing up. "I think I need one too,"

"Me too!" exclaimed the boys.

* * *

"Helia! Where are you?" asked Diana on the phone.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming!" said Helia, walking in between bushes.

"Come quick! Everyone's already here!" With that, the phone was cut. Helia put his phone in his jean's pocket and sighed. He was still sorry for the last accident with the food but he needed an excuse to come here. Furthermore, the effect wears off in only a couple of hours, no big harm. As for him, he ate only a tiny bit of the sandwich so there was no risk of falling ill. A great actor he was… And sneaking out through the window was seriously no big deal.

" _Helia!_ " screeched Diana, once Helia arrived at the secret base. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Woah! Calm Down Dy! I wasn't dead, you know that right?"

She gazed up at him and twisted her head slightly to the side.

"You know I hate hugs,"

"Oh Helia! You haven't changed!" scoffed Diana, retracting from the hug.

Helia rolled his eyes. "Hey guys!" he smiled at the troop in front of him; the Infinity Haze. _It's been such a long time_ … he thought. A long time since he's seen those faces.

He went up to the group which was currently organizing everything for the meeting, being met up in an utmost disorder plunged in an absolute noise.

"Stop faking that smile, Ash! It doesn't suit you," he smirked to the brown haired male while passing near him, not looking in his eyes. Ash twisted his head to the side, looking down for a brief moment. "Arghh! Screw you Helia!"

"Hey dude!" smiled a black haired male.

"Hi Dash!"

"Helia… Couldn't you organize this in a more appropriate place?" said a voice behind him. He turned and a big smile spread across his face. "Only you Cass,"

"Dude-," Someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned once again, his smile growing even more once he saw the silver haired male, fair complexion, blue eyes, a total babe. No wonder, he and Helia were the seducers of Infinity Haze, the babemagnets as they say.

"Frost…"

Frost opened his arms for a hug. "Missed you bro!" Helia gladly accepted the hug. "Me too,"

"Ha-ha! Thought you hated hugs!" Helia broke off from the hug and smiled sheepishly at the blonde girl.

"Anything for a bro, Sas!" he shrugged.

"YEAH! Thas the spirit Hels!" Frost slapped Helia on the back proudly.

"Ha-ha" Sasha turned around and yelled. "Let's get him guys!"

In a matter of seconds, Helia was engulfed in the biggest hug he ever experienced in his life.

"Guys-," he choked."I can't… breath," The Infinity Haze guys slowly retracted.

"What took you to come back after such a long time Heels?" asked Ash.

"Yeah! Without telling us anything," Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest.

Helia smiled sheepishly and looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "A girl,"

" _Whaat?_ " screeched Diana.

"Oh… my… god," breathed Sasha, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Our Helia's in love!" yelled Frost, messing with Helia's hair.

" _HELIA?_ "

"Yeah…" he smiled.

And he was engulfed in another big bear hug.

"I can't believe this shit bro!" Ash shook his head.

"Heck. He's grown up!" said Dash. "Remember when he used to say-"

"No girl seems to be my taste, like the way they are just doesn't reflect my idea of the perfect girl. My Dream girl will be someone really unexpected; someone unique. I don't know who she is or where she is but I'll find her one day…" they all chorused in unison.

"Okay. Okay. I get it," Helia rolled his eyes.

"So? How is she, huh? Your 'Dream girl'?" teased Diana.

"Well… I guess she turned out more unexpected than I thought-," trailing off, he continued. "I call her 'Dangerous Woman'"

"NO WAY!" chirped the girls.

Helia chuckled then nodded. "But really, she's amazing,"

"Oh! Omg! How was your first date?" asked Cassandra, clasping her hands together.

"Calm down, Cass!" Sasha patted Cassandra on the back.

"Well… I haven't asked her out yet," muttered Helia, rubbing the back of his neck.

" _WHaat?_ "they all chorused.

"Dude! What the hell?" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Frost.

"What are you waiting for?" joined in Dash.

"Well… I haven't really got the time, I mean with all this going on and all-," he trailed off to look at the disappointed faces."Guys! I'm gonna ask her out after all this, ok?"

"YES!" they all threw their fists in the air in triumph.

"Well then… I guess she must be a total bomb since she made you come back," said Dash, wriggling his eyebrows to Helia making Diana slap him in the arm. "Ouch,"

"Well yeah. She is…"

" _Oohh_ "

"Stop it guys!" Helia defended, slightly embarrassed. "Ok. Time to get serious now," he muttered. The others nodded and took their places.

He watched as everyone settled down on the ground, making lots of noise since there was no chair, only a table and a blackboard

He smiled. He loved Infinity Haze. They were all like the brothers and sisters god forgot to give him. They were always there for him, always there to support him. Nor was they like everybody else… he frowned. They understood him and did not make any stupid comment about his behavior. The Prince of Knightly working as a spy instead of serving his country and all this crap. He heard a lot about it when he first joined the Knightly's Espionage Agent. How everyone whispered behind his back. He remembered it all. How it all took a drastic change when he pulled off his Espionage career. Rumors were his biggest enemy. Whether pulling off as a spy was his first step to step off the throne and elope with a girl or if he was gay and didn't want the public to know, rumors accompanied him everywhere. Sometimes, it was just not that easy to not give a damn and sometimes he just came to wonder if ever there was a slight respect for the crown prince of Knightly.  
In the end, he was glad he met them.

"Helia! You coming or not?" yelled Ash.

"Let him dream 'bout his girl a bit more, Ash!" smirked Frost. Helia rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming,"

* * *

"Now, a plan to break into NightStealth," said Helia, opening a huge map. The others hovered around him and examined the map carefully.

"Dash?"

Dash went up to the blackboard, supported by an easel and began drawing a sort of building.

"Right. This is NightStealth," he turned to the troop and pointed to the drawing. The others nodded.

He turned back to the blackboard and started drawing lines surrounding it. "And it has a huge security alarm system and tons of build up dudes ready to give you a good blow," he joked, facing the others.

Helia's gaze returned to the map. He frowned. "We have to barge at night,"

"You have a plan?" asked Frost.

He stared at the map for a few seconds until the corner of his lips slightly twisted. "Yeah,"

* * *

"Okay?" said Helia, his gaze shifting from everyone in front of him.

"Yeah" they nodded.

Helia glanced at his watch and mumbled a "Shit-,"

"Ok guys. I've got to go now. I don't want to raise any suspicion,"

"Ha! So eager to return to your girl, huh?" joked Ash.

"Missing her, huh?" Frost wriggled his eyebrows.

"No, really. I have to go," he said, slanging his backpack over his shoulder.

"It's okay Helia! They are just joking with you," reassured Diana.

"Well… maybe they aren't wrong," he smirked and turned his back to them.

"Burn," smirked Sasha. He was about to say something when his phone rang. He frowned at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Helia… we have a problem," he tensed as his grandfather started explaining. He turned to his confused troop and furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes flashed dangerously. He was fed up of all this. Angry was all he felt…

He cut the call. "There's a problem," Their faces fell.

"Not again," muttered Ash under his breath.

"Meet me up here tomorrow at 9," He turned and walked away.

* * *

"Helia?" he heard someone knock on his door. He swiftly jumped over the window sill and dusted off his shirt once his feet met with the white marble.

 _Oh crap!_ he thought as the person knocked once more. He pulled his shirt over his head and quickly grabbed the clothes he was wearing later.

"Helia?"

"Coming!" he said, putting on his hoodie. He quickly glanced at the mirror; made sure he looked normal and opened the door.

"Helia, why weren't you opening the door?" asked Flora, eying him up and down. "You look different…"

"Well… after poisoning me," he ran a hand through his hair.

Flora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "You're still stuck with that?"

"Oh forget it!" he said and walked past her. He put his hands in his pockets and trolled into the corridor. He wasn't in the mood anyway.

"Helia! Are you alright?" he heard Flora yell behind him.

"Yeah-," he replied. " _Just fed up,_ " he muttered under his breath.

* * *

 ***Smirk***

 ***Evil laugh***

 **Reviiiiieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww! Cause I'm VERY VERY curious to know what you guys think 'bout this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **You have escaped the cage.**_

 ** _Your wings are stretched out._**

 ** _Now fly._**

 ** _-Rumi_**


	9. What just happened?

**Heyyyaaa guuyyysss! Long time no see innit? So today I have a very special reason to update. Yeah guys… IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAAYYYYYYYYY! Woohoo! *throws balloons in the air* Well… even this chapter is special… *evil smirk***

 **But anyway, LET'S GET TO HOT BUSINESS!**

* * *

 _Chapter 9; What… just… Happened?  
_  
He sighed while trolling lifelessly to his room; shoulders stooped, hands in pockets. He had established a new plan for the mission and it was simply tiring to do the same thing again just because of some "others" who just didn't know how to do their work. At least, that's what he thought.

But now he was more stressed. More things rested on his shoulders; important things. He had more to take in, more to cope with and more to take care of. He closed his eyes for a second, absorbing the little energy gained and opened them once again.

He just wanted to sleep. His eyelids felt so heavy he could barely fully open his eyes. And his breathing; it became so heavy he couldn't cope with it. He was glad the Winx and Specialists weren't there or else they would have questioned and suspected him since obviously, a simple walk couldn't be so tiring. Each couple had gotten down to their own separate business, whether hiking, rock climbing or shopping (in Stella's case even though the town was kinda far from the resort) Well couple meaning Flora stayed at the resort but it wasn't that much of an inconvenience for him anyway. He'll manage.

He finally spotted his room whose wooden door was opened. _Weird…_ he thought. Once his feet met with the doorstep, his eyes widened in horror at the scene before him. "Flora! Wait!" he yelled, throwing his right palm in front of him.

Flora looked up from the white and cyan stripped rug in front of his bed just in time when her hand was about to touch it. She quickly retracted from her later position, that is back bent down, and straightened, a broom in hand.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped his voice more grave and sharp, once his heart began to slow down its pace. He arrived just in time. He didn't even want to wonder what would happen if Flora would find the several documents about Infinity Haze, the DarkKnights, NightStealth and his current mission under the rug. Aka he was saved by a couple of seconds.

"Huh… I was cleaning… your… room" muttered silently Flora, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"So?" he snapped at her once again. His heart again started to beat faster while his breathing increased. He suddenly felt all his tiredness vanish into a sea of anger, a new type of feeling, messed up in a vague desert of emotions.

"I-I-" stuttered Flora. Her heart sank as his eyes pierced hers in a sharp way. It was no longer the feeling of warmth now, just messed up feelings and she couldn't help but feel hurt at that.

"Can't you just mind your own business?" he cut her off. " Why the hell do you need to touch _my_ things? Don't you have a life?"

Her eyes widened, unable to handle the eye contact but she fought the tears, fought the hurt of those words and looked straight in his eyes and tried to defend herself. "But I-" she muttered but got cut off once again.

"I don't need to hear your lame excuses, you can keep them to yourself," And this time it's Flora who cut him off.

"But Helia, I-" He felt a sudden rush of blood.

"I told you to keep it to your god damn self," His teeth gritted. "I don't need it nor do I need _you_ ," She fell silent, her eyes full of tears threatening to fall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He stared at her blankly, as if emotions no longer existed.

"To come into my room and sneak in my things?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Listen to me carefully" he pointed at her. "I don't want to see you at all near my room, do you understand me?"

"Don't you even dare to enter it," He let his hand fall to his side and muttered one last sentence.

"Now Get Out" he pronounced the words clearly for her with a sharp emphasis.

A single tear fell from Flora's eyes as the broom fell from her hands. She covered her mouth with her right hand and stared at Helia for a second before running past him to her room. He could hear her running to her room and slamming the door.

He sighed and shook his head, a blank mind rested. He then closed his door and fell on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing his eyes. Tiredness took the better of him and he soon drifted to sleep.

He woke up with the sudden urge of drinking water. His throat was dry and he could feel a headache coming so he silently got up and went to the kitchen.

He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. There was something he needed to ponder upon but he just shrugged it off; he just couldn't add to his frustration.

Once he found the kitchen, he poured a little water in a glass. He leaned against the buffet and quenched his thirst. He looked around and sighed. _There was something missing… in the resort and in his heart…_

He shook his head and placed the glass back on the table. Shoulders stooped, he returned back to his room. _There was a surprise waiting for him there…_

* * *

When he looked up from the floor on his doorstep, he saw a certain someone looking at him in horror. She had her eyes wide open and her palms in the air. He blinked when a sudden memory flashed in his mind. He felt nothing though, not even anger not even pity…

Flora quickly retracted and looked down, her right hand going up and down over her left arm, something he remarked, she did every time she was upset.

"He-Helia… I'm really really sorry. I know I have no rights to come here but there;' she suddenly stopped and looked up in his eyes. He had seen a glint of sorrow. She had looked away. If it was someone else, she would have already given him a piece of her mind, _what was so different about him?_ Her heart tore at the sight of his gaze and her head fell down.

"There was your clothes that I had to give you and… I'm sorry," She felt ripped apart by confusion. Did he even deserve her apologies? Heck. _She had fallen for him._ One part of her wanted to lash out and the other wanted to break down. Maybe the second one won...

He just sighed and made way for her to pass. She got the signal and walked pass him, slightly turning her head in the opposite direction when she was near him. And he could bet he heard a sniff.

He stared at the ground for a second, wondering what he should do when he peeked his head through his door. He watched as Flora silently walked away, her head still down as if in…pain? He then heard a silent sob and she ran to her room and quickly closed her door.

He had a certain number of things to think about…

* * *

He trolled for the third time across his room, taking in it all. A memory flashed in his mind for the fourth time now. He didn't understand anything that happened though. He could see the tear that fell from Flora's eyes but he still didn't feel anything. In denial was all he was in.

If Flora has done something wrong so he had the right to tell her off but he still felt weird. One part of him was denying the fact that he was wrong to do whatever he did and another part was repeatedly telling him that he was right and she was completely at fault. He pouted and turned around in his room for the fourth time.

When his shoes made contact with the rug, he felt something under his right shoe. He raised an eyebrow, stepped away and bent down to see what it was. He furrowed his eyebrows at the silver shiny metal. He picked it up, straightened and stared at it. A loop earring?

That's when it shook him. His eyes widened as he froze right there. Familiar images flashed in from of his eyes, right from the beginning. _Flora… bending down… the rug… she just wanted to pick her earring._ He frowned and fell on his bed, burying his head in his hands.

 _Fuck this_ he thought. He then remembered the way he had yelled at her and how she had tried to hide her eyes. _Fuck me._

 _What have I done?  
_  
Nothing occurred to him then. He just got up, exited his room and went downstairs.

"Helia? Why the long face?" asked Riven as he saw Helia desperately roaming around.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he chuckled. Helia turned around to face him. _Why did you have to return that early_ , _Riven_ he thought bitterly.

"I'm searching for something," he said quickly. _More like someone…_ Just then Brandon entered the living room with maybe a thousand shopping bags or more and fell on the sofa. "I'm dead" he whined.

"Didn't know shopping could hurt that much" Riven chuckled.

"It's Stella man! Do you even know how far the city is from here? And with all those bags…" he trailed off to cover his face with his hands. "Oh god damn hell"

"'Oh god damn hell'? Where d'you get that from?" asked Riven, raising an eyebrow.

"Ask Helia the wise" Riven turned his head to Helia who just rolled his eyes and continued to search for Flora.

He frantically looked for her everywhere, in every corridor, every room but still nothing. _Damn. I didn't know the resort was so big_ he thought as he entered another corridor.

And that was when he spotted her, carrying a tray of juice. He stopped dead in his tracks when their eyes met. He felt his heart stop and all the blood in his veins rush.

She dropped the tray in shock; her eyes widened, the pink liquid spreading on the floor and the broken pieces of glass shattered, and ran in the other direction.

 _What… just… happened?_

* * *

 **Hehe… How did you like my 'surprise' huh? Tell me in the reviews!:) Coz I seriously LOVE to read your reviews! It really brightens my day! Whenever I feel low and I get a review it's like my whole world shines…** _ **shines… shines**_ **(That was my echo lol) So plllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz guys leave a tiny bitsy review or else… I'll cry:( And it's not a good thing to make someone cry on her bday huh! Karma isn't a good thing! So do click the button just below, that one yeaaaahhh!**

 **SEEEE YAAAAAA GUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSS!**

 **#RoCk ThE wOrLd**


	10. Seriously?

**HEY GUUUUYYYSSS! Ok I do know how much you guys want to kill me for updating soooo late but hey! I had my exams and there was really much to do. I'm really sorry guys but now that I'm on my holidddaaaaaaaaaaaayyyysssss (Yes, yes) I'll do my best to update in 1 week or else, promise!**

 **So I have 2 important things to tell you guys;**

 **1** **st** **: I'm gonna start replying to your reviews! :) and**

 **2** **nd** **: Actually guys, I've thought much about it and I thought that… I want to be much than just a simple writer who writes stories for you guys to read (literally) So I came to the fact that I… want to share much more with you guys! And by sharing, I mean; sharing Quotes cause I think that's the least I can do! XD. My quotes kind of reflect who I really am (That's why I have 932 quotes, yup) and maybe reflect who you are too. In fact, my quotes really help me in my daily life and when I'm upset so I really hope it might help you guys too :) So at the end of each chapter, I'll share a quote with you, guys and since I have soo many I want to share, I've already written one at the end of the last chapters :)**

 **I really hope you like these new changes :) Now OFF TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Giiii :** _ **Thank you! Well you see… I've written this chap these ages *nervously laughs* but I thought that it required much more changes so it kind of delayed but when I saw your review this morning, I was all like "I really have to update," Lol! But thnx! Ya made me realize!**_

 **ProudWeirdo1213 :** _ **Thank yooouuu! You don't even know how much it means to me! I know I updated very late but I'll can make it up yo you, guys, cause… I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN CHAPTER 11! HA!**_

 **cinnamaroll6 :** _ **Thnx! And don't worry, I'll complete this story NO MATTER WHAT! I can assure you that!**_

 **Randomwords247 :** _ **Hey! I'm actually reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaallly sorry I couldn't reply to your pm but as I told you I was very busy and I hardly got time to look at fanfiction. But again, don't get an- Oh! Screw it! I can only tell you, Jerklia is not yet dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But there are soo many things yet to happen that I'm sure will make you despise Helia further! But take it slow, huh! Breath in… Breath out… Oh and thank you! No prob you're a day late! It's cool!**_

 **SweetMemories1998 : OH MAANN! I swear I LOVE YOUR STORY 'Flowers'! But you know the weird thing? You've made me obsessed with golden high heels! I swear when I read that sentence I could have died of envy! Like in my head, it seemed soo damn WOW! But seriously, luv ur story! An thank you, means a lot!**

 **NOW ON TO THE HIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10; Seriously?**_

He watched her from afar. She was smiling… a very fake blue smile. He turned, leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Why did he have to mess up… that 'much'?

I have to apologize he thought and turned once again to stare into her eyes. Even from far, he could still them… The vastness… the guilt…The pain… He turned on his heels, bit his lower lip and frowned.

 _Pardon my cowardliness, Flora._

He got up to his room, sat on his couch and buried his face in his hands.

 _Fuck_ he thought. He was acting like such a coward and that was something so new to him. Something he never experienced before. Why was he so weak in front of her? he thought.

He looked in front of him and slightly twisted his head to the left at the shining metal on his desk; Flora's earring.

He looked down one last time, took a deep breath and got up. In a swift movement, he grabbed the earring with his left hand and exited his room.

Finding the courage to look her in the eyes, let alone apologizing, was more tough than he thought, though.

He found her outside, at the front gate, watering her plants, serene as she was… or pretended to be. He stared at her and frowned. What would he say to her anyway?

It was inexplicable and unacceptable. His heart sank. He hurt her so badly yet he was still being such a coward. Such a jerk. He felt disgusted at himself for being so immature.

Yet, he knew he would have to apologize to her today or tomorrow. He sighed at the sight in front of him and turned his back, shoulders stooped.

 _I'm sorry Flora… I'm really sorry…_

He felt a sting in his heart as he walked- head down; in shame. And that was when it shook him; he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Of course!_ he thought.

* * *

Dressed in a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and black jeans, he roamed around the resort, searching for Flora.

"Flora," he muttered, peeking into her room, coincidentally open. He frowned when he did not find her inside. _Does she always disappear like that?_ he thought.

He trolled around until he found her in the backyard's garden. Dark clouds covered the sky, warning of a thunderstorm and reflection of the gentle figure in front of him. She stood, sad as ever, contemplating the blooming white orchids just a few meters ahead of him, clearly not yet noticing his presence.

He looked down in shame and sighed.

"Flora…" he murmured, taking two steps forward.

She jerked her head to the right and gasped. "Helia?"

Her expression hurt him to the core. She looked terrified, scared… of him. It was sure that she was hurt, damn hurt but her look soon changed drastically; she tried to mask her feelings. He felt his heart crush into a million pieces as he saw her like that; trying desperately to hold the tears.

She stepped backward while he remained there, congealed on the ground; watching this new form of her, result of his frustration and anger and maybe even his stupidity.

He threw his right arm in the air as if to hold her. "Flora-," he said but was cut off by her feeble voice.

"What do you want?" she glared at him, her voice cracking."Flora… You-," he tried to say but was again cut off by her.

"No," she twisted her head to the side. "I'm sorry," A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm really sorry," He felt a sudden hatred towards himself. Why hurt such an amazing being? He stepped closer to her but she shrank away from him.

She stopped when her back fell in contact with the wall. He inched closer to her, a few centimeters apart.

He sighed and took her hands in his, his eyes immersed in hers. Once he saw the tears she tried to hide behind that tough face, he felt a hole in his heart.

In cue, lightning flashed in the sky accompanied by thunder and a clash of rain. _How cliché is that?_ he thought.

"Helia… You-,"

"Shhh," he cut her off, rain falling upon them. "I am the one who should be sorry,"

She rolled her eyes. "Gag me,"

He frowned. She sounded angry but he could sense all the tears she held, the pain inside of her but she didn't want to sound weak so she hid her feelings. He should have known, Flora was a wild flower.

"Flora… I'm really sorry I've acted like a jerk,"

"No," she interrupted him. "I should have known,"

"Shhh-," He let go of her hands and pushed away her bangs. "I'm the one to be blamed, not you… I've ventured all my frustration on you, something I should have never done in the first place. I'm sorry Flora. I'm really sorry. I've misunderstood you so much… I was so wrong… Flora, I'm really sorry. I've really acted like a complete jerk,"

Flora stared into his eyes, searching for something specific. Once she found it, she furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down and looked back once again in his eyes.

"I mean it," Helia said. Flora shook her head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he nodded, pouting. A wide goofy smile starting to creep on his face once he realized where she was going around. "Seriously?" he repeated.

"Seriously," she smiled one of her best-winning smiles and nodded. "YES!" he grinned, clasping their hands together. She had forgiven him.

A lightning bolt suddenly shot right above their heads accompanied by a loud clash, making Flora jump in Helias' arms in shock. He smiled when he felt a sudden spark flashing in him. He hugged her back. She had felt it too, he just knew it. It was like their chemistry got transmitted into that lightning bolt and then exploded in their bodies like an electricity charge.

She looked up at him. He smirked "You have a weird sense of payback Flo-," He let out a small chuckle. "But I must say I like it," Her face fell along with her arms. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Very funny-," She turned to look at him with a glare. "You want a payback? Don't worry you'll get it,"

She then walked away, leaving him frowning. He immediately detected something wrong when she said that. She suddenly stopped and turned her head to the side. "And yeah, that would be for two things. One for drenching me-," She spread her arms wide open and looked down at her completely drenched dress with a pout and then regained her posture. "And secondly, for breaking my heart,"

Helia felt his heart tightened at her words. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her left hand by instinct and pulled her close to him, her back onto his chest. He entwined their hands together while his other hand ran across her waist. He bent his head to her ear and whispered _"Have I hurt you that much?"_

She tore her hand away from his grasp in a brisk movement and pulled away from him.

His face fell at her gentle figure; alone in the rain, broken, soon disappearing…

* * *

 _ **She acts like summer and walks like rain**_


	11. Pink Buddy!

**Heey guys! Wassup? I'm sorry I took long to update, I was actually reviewing the other chapters and making some changes. Don't worry, nothing in the ideas and the plot has changed, just if you look back, you would see that I've improved the writing a bit so it matches my idea of the 'perfect' story. And gooood news; the next chapter is finished and I'll publish it tomorrow! Promise!**

 **Ok; Spoiler: I've read it again and by the end of it, my heart really like** _ **reaally**_ **ached** _ **badly, really badly.**_ **So you can imagine what I have in store for you cause even me, the writer, is feeing** **totally sad!**

 **Now on to the reviews!**

 **SweetMemories1998:** _ **Thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed 'Flowers'!:)**_

 **Randomwords247** **:** _ **You! Don't even look this! Just scroll down and start reading lol!**_

 **Giiii:** _ **Oh thanks! I'm really sorry that it's short, even this chapter is short but I'm gonna make up tomorrow with a big inteeennnssseee chapter! *evil laugh***_

 **ProudWeirdo1213:** _ **Thnx! Hope you like that too! And sorry for the wait!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 11; Pink Buddy!_

"Arghhh! HELIA! If it wasn't for your girl, I would have already killed you by now! Do you know what it's like to be crushed under the shoes of a thousand girls just because of a stupid sale? They literally pounced on me for _this_ … _this thing_!" Helia literally had to cover his ears from the outburst of Ash. He immediately regretted asking him to buy a gift for Flora in town.

"Chill Ash! You see-,"

"Have you seen _me_?" yelled Ash, his face red in anger. Helia looked at him up and down- he looked like he just came back from a post-apocalyptic battle.

He let out a nervous laugh. "You look… uhh… cute?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Screw you Helia!"

"Hey! Who gave me this idea by sending me a text in capital letters saying I'm in town, huh?" Helia crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Ash looked baffled. "It was a way of saying everything's cool and haps with me, man!"

Helia raised an eyebrow. "I think there's a big problem with your way of typing Ash,"

Ash furrowed his eyebrows at him in a disgust. "One day I'm seriously gonna kill you," He shook his head and put a huge pink teddy bear of two meters in his arms. "Now take your thing and byee!"

Helia's face fell at the teddy bear as he struggled to keep his balance. "Woah! This is so heavy!"

"Ha! Good for you!" Ash let out one of his biggest mocking laughs.

Helia rolled his eyes and turned his back to him. "Yeah well bye!" Ash let out a last chuckle before turning in the other direction. "Bye!"

Helia limped to the resort, the huge teddy bear all over his face. He could barely see where he was walking. He nearly tripped for the third time before he finally made it at the doorstep of the resort.

He didn't even know it when he knocked someone with it and fell on the floor. He opened his eyes and rubbed his neck. "I'm so sorry, I-," His eyes widened when he saw who he knocked and especially that the teddy bear had fallen on her.

" _OMIGOD!"_ Flora screeched before sitting up in a burst and taking the teddy's head in her hands. "It's _soo cuute_!" she broke into a grin.

He smiled and got up before extending his hand to her. She took it while he pulled her to her feet, the teddy bear still in her hands, "It's for you,"

"Really?" she asked, clutching the teddy tight to the chest.

He nodded. "Will you forgive me now?" he asked with puppy eyes, taking her hand in his.

She grinned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aww," she cooed. "You're so cute,"

She turned and laughed. "I have since long forgiven you Helia,"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. She turned to face him. "Well… I just wanted to see your efforts for me," His face fell. "But I also wanted you to realize that I will always forgive you, you just must not take me for granted. I have a heart too Helia, you just need to make an effort to understand it,"

He looked perplexed. This girl will always surprise him. He had a certain talent at understanding people in only a short period of time but it was just not the case for her. He still didn't quite understand her. She always knew how to intrigue him.

"But I think you've made it up to me," she smiled at the teddy bear in her arms.

"Now take it to my room," she put the teddy in his hands. " _Woaah,_ " Helia strived not to fall. "Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is huge Flo!" she rolled her eyes. "Just follow me," she turned and headed towards the stairs.

He took a deep breath and followed her, making sure not to trip or stumble on the way.

"Are we here already? This is seriously huge," he puffed. "You're so impatient Helia,"

"You're not the one-," He suddenly bumped into a wall and fell heavily on the floor. "Ow!" he whined, a sting forming in his head.

Flora stared at him for a second before bursting in laughter. "You wanted a payback? Guess you got it now!"

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Flora smiled and extended her hand to him. "Not so hurt I hope,"

He took her hand and got up. "I guess…" he sighed and smiled. "Thanks,"

"No problem. You know what I'll help you with it," she pointed towards the teddy bear on the floor. "It can't be that heavy anyway,"

Helia rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, you'll see for yourself,"

* * *

Flora let out a loud scream. " _HELIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TAKE THAT OFF ME! AAH!_ " Helia quickly grabbed the teddy bear and held Flora by her waist before she could fall on the ground.

"I told you it's heavy but _no_!"

"Whatever," she pouted. The corner of his lips slightly twisted. He turned the teddy vertically. "Hold the other part, okay?"

She held the teddy bears' legs in her arms while Helia held it's head. "Okay?" asked Helia.

"Yup," she smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Helia, what do you think we should name it?" asked Flora while they were climbing the stairs.

"I dunno… Huge dude?"

Flora rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Such an amazing name, right?"

"Suits him," Helia chuckled.

"Him?" Flora raised an eyebrow. "It's pink,"

"So?"

"It's a she, Helia!" she rolled her eyes once again and shook her head.

"Whatever! For me, it looks like a buddy!" he grinned at the teddy bear. "A very heavy one though,"

"Well your so-called 'Buddy' is head to toe in pink!"

"So?"

She groaned. "Arghh! It's seriously futile to argue with you Helia!"

He chuckled. _No. It's fun arguing with you._

She suddenly gasped. "Heey! How 'bout 'Pink'?"

"Pink?" he raised an eyebrow at his 'Buddy' in his arms.

"Pink Buddy?" he grinned at her. She twisted her head to the side at him in thought and grinned. "PINK BUDDY!" they high-fived.

The teddy bear then suddenly fell from their arms and landed before their feet.

"PINK BUDDY!" they chorused, shaking their head at the teddy.

* * *

 **Sooo? Like, luv, hate? Reeeeeeeeeevvvvviiiiieeeewwww! And tell me what you think! And I've also changed the cover. How do you find it? And do you like it? Cause it really suits the story! And also the place totally resembles the place where they confess! Don't keep your hopes up too much though! *giggles* You never knoow! And also the chapter where they confess is _not_ the last chapter so stay tuned!**

 **And this chapter was to show that relationships don't always have to be 'I love you more than anything, I can do anything for you, you're my life, I can't live without you, I can die for you' and all that shit! That is completely cliche! Sometimes it's the fun in it that makes a relationship special! Not always cooing and cuddling and praising like oh maaann! Someone taken out there? Anyone? Noo? Is Valentines Day is out of fashion or what? Lol!**

 **See ya tomorrow!**

* * *

 _ **Not everyone**_

 _ **deserves to know**_

 _ **the real You.**_

 _ **Let them criticize who**_

 _ **they think you**_

 _ **are.**_


	12. Traps and Emotions

_Chapter 12; Traps and Emotions_

"I WON! I WON! I REALLY WON!"

"Yo! Chill Stel!" Riven massaged his temples. "It's fake money anyway,"

"Hey! Don't you dare insult Monopoly!" Stella pointed an accusing finger at him. Riven rolled his eyes. "It's a stupid-,"

"Ok, shut up Riven," Musa narrowed her eyes at him. "Stel, chill,"

"How 'bout another-,"

" _BRANDON!_ "

"You've been losing since we started!" said Layla.

"So? I wanna-," he trailed off as he watched Flora pack the game up. He widened his eyes at her. She looked up at him and shrugged. " _What?_ "

"Flo-,"

"Don't 'Flo' me! I should have never brought up this idea anyway," she shook her head. "You guys are impossible," she stood up with all the Monopoly equipment in her hands.

"Sorry, Flo," they chorused together, except Helia. Timmy soon noticed Helia's diverted attention. "Hey Helia! You ok?"

"Huh?" Helia stared at him, confused. "You've been totally lost since this morning," said Nabu. "Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled. Since this morning, he couldn't bring himself to focus on anything. Tonight, he was going to barge into NightStealth.

"You sure?" asked Brandon. "You know… Flo's here," he joked. Riven erupted in laughter. "Nice one, man," He leaned in to high five Brandon.

Flora rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Utterly impossible," she muttered before walking away.

Helia's mind drifted to Flora. He felt uneasy that morning. His senses told him that something bad was going to happen, something really bad. He pouted. Everything was possible.

He slowly got up and went up to his room. He had a lot to prepare for anyway. This night, he couldn't bring himself to make a mistake or else several lives will be at stake.

* * *

He pulled on his black uniform and took a deep breath. _It was now or never._ He stared at his reflection. His aqua eyes glinted softly, a mere contrast of his hard features.

He stared across the balcony. The night was pitch-black, with a menacing aura. He quickly glanced at the clock and leaped across the balcony. Using his laser gloves, he propelled himself and landed on the ground safely on his knees.

He slanted a glance across his shoulder, making sure no one saw him before sprinting to the forest. He ran North, each time checking his surroundings.

He stopped in front of a huge tree and shot his laser gloves at one of its branches. In a swift movement, he climbed onto the branch and breathed the building in front of him. The only decor was all hard steel edges and industrial grays with only the main entrance as both the entry and exit. He frowned. Yet, the square shaped window in front of him haunted him. Vlad was an expert. He arranged for that no soul could escape NightStealth, then what about this glass frame? It looked suspicious to him, almost as if Vlad had set this up intentionally, with an aim waiting for the victim.

Yet, this was the only entry he had; the one and only chance of entering NightStealth. He glanced at the main entry. Four guards stood in front of it, just like Dash said.

He tapped on his earpiece and leaped on the windowsill, instantly grabbing the pipe set across the roof. He took a second to think. Suspicion aroused him. Why would someone set up a windowsill for just a glass frame? If he had gotten enough time to handle this mission, maybe he wouldn't be pestering himself about this now. If anything happened, it was his father to be blamed.

He removed a dagger from his back pocket and bit his lower lip. Keeping his right hand firmly on the pipe, he gently crouched down so as to his right hand could cut the glass. He let out a sigh of relief while he gently removed the piece of glass from the window. The glass in his hand, he slang his feet across the window. He blinked and turned on himself. _What was that?_ He didn't know if he had landed into a dark hole or a dark room. He could barely see anything. But Dash… His words sang in his head: _"You'll land into the heart of NightStealth, machines everywhere,"_.

Noise broke onto silence. His eyes widened as a clapping sound erupted, misplaced like a Rock song being played at a funeral. The glass crashed on the ground. _It was all a trap._

He turned, his teeth clenched, eyes cold. In cue, everything lit up revealing a figure who swore to set the remaining debts and his whole gang; strong bones and faces like walls, machines everywhere like they have planned to expose the demon in him.

The figure clapped his hands, a vengeful smirk playing on his features. "Agent H," His hands caught in midair. "Or should I say Ex-Agent H," he turned his back to him for a moment. "Long time no see," Their eyes locked.

The corner of Helias' lips twisted slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "It depends on the purpose of seeing me again-," He stayed calm and composed. He had met up with these kinds of situations a thousand times. A wrong move and you're finished. Yet, he was smart. A Spy like him never give rise to suspicion but merely act. "Vlad," he spat his name like venom.

A faint chuckle escaped his rival's mouth. "Helia," he shook his head, mischief lacing the curve of his lips. Yet, something more dark hid behind it, something more sinister, more evil.

"I regret that this time it's gonna be a whole lot different," His smirk grew bigger. "We have an amazing surprise for you, Agent H," he fell on his seat, arms wide open.

With a click of his fingers, the wall on the right corner of the piece turned. Helias' eyebrows raised, his head instantly jerking to the side. Horror danced with pain. "Flora," he yelled, slamming his fists on the glass barrier that separated them.

The scene in front of him set fire to his wounds, and aroused something he had never, professionally, felt before; _fear_ was born. And was accompanied by his old pal, _pain_.

Flora faintly raised her head at the mention of her name. With a rush of adrenaline, she wriggled from the chains that kept her captive. " _Helia,_ " Her scream pierced his heart. "Helia, please get me out of here," Her voice was feeble, begging.

His heart burst up in pain, pumping tears instead of blood. A melancholy boosted by anger struck his insides. He reached for Vlad, grabbing his collar and lifting him up. "What did you do to her?"

Vlad instinctively held his palm up for his guards. "Helia," he released himself from Helia's grip with a strong seize on his wrists. "Why are you being so impatient?" He adjusted the collar of his coat. His eyes met with Floras', a devious smirk on his face. "Some relationships are just so special to us, right?" His gaze returned to Helia. "They keep us alive. Yet, sometimes, they leave us dead,"

His grey eyes transformed into a vivid dark, matching his behavior. "Come to the point,"

"I have a deal for you,"

He felt an amused disgust. _A pact with the demon._

"Work for us and your beloved will be free,"

He slightly twisted his head to the right in thought. _Flora…_ he thought again and again. He felt guilty down his spine. Why did fate have to bring her into all this? It was part of his fault too, anyway. He should have known. Yet, he still allowed himself to get closer to her. He was just a dagger in her life of hearts and flowers. A demon in the middle of knives. And now, she was in danger… _because of him._

Yet, working for _him,_ for _Vlad_? It was like working for the demon, itself. _And he swore to stay true to the angels..._

His face jerked to face Flora. The glint in her eyes, the pain… Hadn't he been strong, the tears would have already been transformed into rivers. "And what if I don't?"

A faint chuckle escaped Vlad's mouth. A machine appeared in front of Flora, rising from the ground. He jerked his chin towards it. "You see this?" Helias' eyes made contact with it, lines of confusion plastered on his face. "It's a very powerful laser," Vlad said. "It has the capability of burning down the very source of magic in a magical being,"

The corner of his lips twisted with pride. "Aka, _it kills,_ " He broke into a huge smile, happy with himself. Helias' eyes lingered on the machine. He clenched his jaws, feeling his anger rising. His insides twitched. _Flora…_

"If you don't then you can say goodbye to her,"

Flora's heart cringed in pain. A thousand questions flooded her mind. _What was all this?_ And Helia… Deep down under, she knew he was the one more hurt. She knew him enough to read his face. Her eyes remained fixed on him. _So this was it…_ She tried hard to stop the tears from falling but her heart couldn't stop cringing, couldn't stop pleading. A deep sorrow plunged into her heart. Deeper than the seven seas, hurting to the core.

She was finally about to get the answer to her question, even though, she wished the situation would have been better. _If Helia really liked her back…_

She watched as Helia stared into her eyes full of hope. The tears in them, magnifying that hope. He only wished he was in her place. At least he would have died with a peace of mind, peace that she was safe, that he didn't put her life at stake.

His face turned into a blank wall. No more emotions than a machine. He turned his back to her.

"Do whatever you want with her, I don't care,"

* * *

 **Omigod... That's what you guys are thinking right? Or do you wanna pounce on Helia and kill him? Lol! But I told you that it would be seriously heart breaking? So this is the heart of the story, everything now will be in coordination with that. I'm DYING to know what you guys are thinking so plzzzzzzzzz _review!_ It really hurts me when you don't! So pretty please? I've taken a lot of efforts to write this chapter and I'm pretty proud of the outcome soooo...?**

 **Review?**

* * *

 _ **You're a Diamond, Dear.**_

 _ **They can't break you.**_


	13. Hidden Tears

**Heeey guys! Up for a new chap! I lacked inspiration at first, my first try at this chapter was seriously crap but fortunately, the second one was quite OK... Thank you to _SweetMemories1998_ ( _glad you found it funny cause I named my teddy 'Buddy', XD. It was not pink anyway_ ) and _RandomWords247_ ( _you're sick, dude!_ ). Now... I guess I should just fade and disappear... (lol)**

* * *

 _Chapter 13; Hidden Tears..._

"Do whatever you want with her, I don't care,"

She let her head down, feeling all the energy vanish, all of her deepest hopes turn into dust. A last tear escaped her eyes.

 _She had received the answer to her question._

An unsatisfied look passed across Vlad's face. He fell on his seat and clicked his fingers. "Start the machine,"

He studied Helia's face closely. He was sure he would give in, if he didn't then the death of her beloved would be enough to cause a stir. He had everything prepared. _Nothing could go wrong…_

Flora closed her eyes, ready for the great hit. She clenched her fists as a wave of pain shot through her body. She felt her nerves shake as she desperately tried to stay strong. Another spasm caused her to shiver, awakening all the pain she had never felt before. She let out a scream, unable to face the intensity of the laser.

Helia instinctually squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his heart being ripped into pieces as her screams echoed in his mind. His head fell down in guilt. If it wasn't for him, Flora would have been happy today, happy and safe. She wouldn't have been in danger. He cursed himself and his unlucky fate. _Why did he always have to hurt those he loved?_

He tapped on his watch with force, letting out his pain. He silently begged for that torture to stop as her screams intensified. _Screams that he caused to occur…_

Seconds passed as he felt himself break into tiny little pieces. His heart yelled deep down under as the tappings on his watch increased. He cursed under his breath. His knuckles turned white in anger, teeth clenched, a mixture of pain, guilt and anger filling his insides as Flora kept yelling.

A clonk erupted. His eyes widened. _Finally…_ He turned. The back of the building crashed, fire spreading.

Adrenaline exploded in him as he whammed the glass barrier. He ran to the machine and smashed it, letting out all the fury that he had bottled.

Flora fell unconscious as the screams of those who made her in this condition clashed in the air. Helia broke open the chains that kept her captive, catching her bridal style as she fell into his arms. _I'm sorry, Flora…_

He walked onto the carpet of blood, the dead bodies of those who flared him up so much igniting, embracing his life in his arms *****.

He turned to face Vlad in the arms of Frost and Ash. Filthy looks were exchanged as they stared into each others' eyes. The hatred rose, eyes cold, teeth clenched.

He looked down at Flora, guilt poured into his heart. _Infinity Haze would avenge him._ His eyes rested on the scene in front of him, unable to see the painful expression on her face.

He walked down to the entry, fire surrounding him. _He was fire._ They shouldn't have ignited him; they shouldn't have touched the source of this fire.

He ignored the looks of hatred he had always faced. _Right now, nothing mattered to him except Flora…_

* * *

His palms closed on the glass window of the Spy Agency's private hospital. He stared at her unconscious body, feeling a deep melancholy rising.

He held on the tears, begging himself to stay strong. _He was a monster._ Wherever he went, he always managed to hurt people. Memories erupted in front of his eyes like fragments. He remembered the faces of all those he has put in danger, all those who lost their lives because of _him…_

He sat on the bench, burying his face in his hands, alone in the whole building, alone in this world. A voice deep down his heart silently begged to stop this unbearable pain.

 _I'm sorry Flora… I'm deeply sorry…_

"Helia," He looked up to his right. "Helia, are you OK?" Diana ran to him and slang her arms around him, half of her body on the floor. The whole Infinity Haze rushed to him and engulfed him in a big hug, making him smile a little.

"Why do you always crush me with your hugs?" A faint chuckle managed to escape his mouth.

They retracted and grinned at him. "Helia, you sure you OK?" asked Frost as they pushed each other to get a place on the bench as Dash and Ash finished on the ground.

"Don't tell me you'll break the Romeo act!" joked Ash, a small smirk creeping on his face.

Helia shook his head but still couldn't hide the pain on his face. He leaned on his legs and buried his face in his hands once again.

His attitude quickly shifted to the others.

"Hey-," Frost placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault,"

"You couldn't do anything about it, Helia," said Cassandra.

" _I'm a danger to everyone,_ " He felt his heart cringe in fear, _fear for himself._

"No, you aren't," Dash frowned.

"You saved her, Helia," said Sasha.

"It shouldn't have happened-," he looked up at them, guilt on his face and lowered his face down again as if a cloud had shifted on top of him. "She's been put in so much pain because… _because of me,_ " A tear fell from his eye.

"Helia, at that point of time, you couldn't have done anything about it," said Diana. "Nobody could," she glanced at the others who nodded in response.

"And anyway, she'll be fine now," said Ash as a matter of fact. "Have faith Helia, she'll be completely fine," smiled Diana.

His lips twisted slightly, faint as ever, _a fake smile._ But he knew deep down under, no matter what anyone said, he was responsible for Flora's present condition; on the bed of a hospital, with an oxygen mask, serum and blood packs.

"And hey, you've seen Vlad's face?" Frost broke into a huge grin. "Priceless!" Ash and he said together.

The corner of Helias' lips curved. "Seriously man, he didn't expect anything!" said Dash.

"We just came and BOOM!" Ash erupted in laughter.

"Well… we have Helia with us, isn't it?" Cassandra slang her right arm over Helia's shoulder.

"YEAH!" they screamed. Helia smiled, amused. If it wasn't for the situation, they would have been taking all the credit for themselves. _Pathetic…_

"But no kidding, the GPS and alarm in the watch was just wow," said Sasha.

"I told you, it would come in handy," said Helia, a slight smirk on his face, pride of his creation. That watch was specifically designed by him; a single tap on it and a signal would be sent to the whole band of Infinity Haze on their earpieces. That way, they would know at what specific time to attack or if he needed help.

"Talking 'bout it, why did you take so much time to come?" he frowned in confusion.

The boys groaned. "Don't talk 'bout it man!" Frost shook his head in disappointment.

Ash rubbed his temples. "Gives me a headache just to think about it,"

"Stop making an issue, guys-," Diana glared at them. "There were just many guards, Helia,"

"They literally covered the whole NightStealth," Dash sighed.

Helia opened his mouth to say something but instantly closed it when he noticed the doctor coming their way. He instantly rose to the ground.

"Doctor," His voice turned into a whisper, not knowing what to think. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, a sympathetic smile. "Helia… You can take her but if she doesn't wake up in the next four hours… then… I'm very sorry. I've done my best, now let's see what happens," Helia's head fell down, his pain suddenly a burden on his shoulders. The doctor gave him a slight pat, an encouraging smile and walked away.

"Helia," he heard Frost's voice. He looked up in Flora's direction, sighing at her unconscious body and her closed eyes which used to be so vibrant, so full of life; now the complete opposite. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Helia," His head jerked to the right. His grandfather smiled at him, a smile that boiled his blood. "Don't worry she'll be fine,"

He looked away. _What a game they've played on him._ If they wouldn't have done that, Flora would have never been in the hospital, fighting between life and death. _Could his hatred for his father grow bigger?_

He clenched his fists. _What was the use now?_ His whole world was crumbling down. "I've cast a spell on her, once she wakes up, she will not remember anything that happened. She'll only believe that she was attacked by a wild animal in the forest and fainted," Now, she'll have to believe in a lie.

"Oh and Helia, your father wanted to talk to you and congratulate you on your mission," Saladin smiled.

A pathetic disgust flooded his heart. "Tell him that I don't want to talk to him and congratulate him too on my behalf," he put his hands in his pockets and walked in the other direction. "He finally succeeded in burning the remaining ruins of our relationship," he stopped. "Now that he has hurt the reason my heart is currently beating, he can consider me _dead_ ,"

* * *

 _"HELIA?_ " Layla screamed, running to him. She gasped, putting her right hand over her mouth in shock at Flora's unconscious body lying in Helia's arms.

"What happened to Flora?" she exclaimed. "And where were you guys?"

"Layla, I'll answer all your questions but first we need to make sure Flora's alright,"

"Yeah, let's go!" she nodded. They entered the resort as everyone huddled around Helia with horrified looks. He dismissed them, reminding them that Flora's health was currently more important and climbed up to her room.

He placed Flora gently on her pink bed, frowning. _Three hours… Please Flora, wake up…_

Tecna quickly scanned her and sighed in relief. "She just fainted," Relieved sighs accompanied her statement. _Of course…_ he thought bitterly. _Were they trying to hide the fact that her life was at stake with just a spell?_

"But what happened to her?" asked Stella as Musa drew a blanket on Flora.

"I dunno," said Helia. "I was taking a walk in the forest when I saw her lying unconscious on the ground," he looked down in shame and disgust; ashamed and disgusted of himself.

"Omigod… Flora," Stella let out a whine.

Tecna shook her head at her. "Let's go guys-," she said. "I think we need to leave her alone a bit, we'll come later to check on her,"

They silently got up and started to leave as Helia remained there, glued on the ground; staring at Flora's lifeless body. "Helia, you coming?" asked Brandon.

"You go, I'll stay with her for a while," he whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Okay…" replied Brandon. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gave him a slight stir and exited the room.

He sighed and hesitantly sat on the corner of Flora's bed, his eyes not leaving her. He felt his heart mourning, crying in pain. His hand reached up for hers but was caught midway, out of shame. _Did he deserve to be near her again after what happened?_

A tug of war started between his mind and heart. His mind; burdened with guilt told him not to and his heart; his love for her stronger than his pain, longed for her touch.

His love spoke for him, making him entwined their fingers together. He held onto her hand tight, kissing her knuckles. His heart plunging into deep pain.

 _Flora… Please wake up… I love you…_

* * *

 **Yes, yes, it's like that... :(**

 **Hidden Tears...**

 **Soooo? How did you find it? And do you think that Flora will live or... _not?_ *evil laugh***

 ***As for that, by 'his life', I was referring to Flora. Get it? His life, Flora? I just like to mess up with words! XD**

 **Sooo review! I'll be waaaiiiitting! See ya to the next update!**

* * *

 _ **"No matter what they tell you,**_

 _ **You don't have to stay within the lines"**_


	14. Back With You

**Hiyaaa guys! Wassup? I'm back with a neeeww chapter! :) :)**

 **winxkate; _I knoow! Me too, being the author couldn't breathe! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, tell me in the reviews :)_**

 **SweetMemories; _Thanx for your feedback! It's exactly what I wanted to bring out! How did you find chapter 13? Thank you for your wonderful reviews btw :)_**

 ** _NOW?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14; Back With You..._**

He felt his heart skip beats as he bit his lips, trying to stay calm. _30 minutes…_ he thought. He breathed hard, his grip on her hand tightening. _Flora…_ his mind kept repeating.

"Helia?" He turned, frowning at the faces he saw. "She hasn't woke up yet?" asked Tecna, confusion crossing over her face.

He shook his head, knowing his voice would betray him. The Winx and Specialists quickly huddled around Flora's bed, craving for space.

His hand left hers, his eyes wide at the sudden emptiness growing within him. He looked down and silently got up from her bed to stand in a corner at her door. He leaned on the wooden structure and crossed his arms, his eyes not leaving Flora.

He shut his eyes close, trying to block this pain. _Was there any hope?_ He felt mad. He never felt pain that much before. He opened his eyes again, still frowning. _Was that love? True love?_ He sighed. Whatever it was, he just wanted to see Flora smile again, to be able to hear her sweet laughter again, to be able to stare into her eyes again. _Was that much?_

He stared as everyone called her name. He has spent the last 3 hours doing so, _was there any use now?_

"Flora!" exclaimed Stella. His eyes widened. She stirred and slowly fluttered her eyes open. He nearly fell but quickly recomposed himself and leaned further against the door. He smiled longingly, letting out a burdened breath. His heart missed some beats, getting lost in a sea of longed relief, sweetened with joy. _A huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders._

He admired her confused face, her shining eyes, beautiful as he had always seen them. _He thought he would never see them again._ He bit his lower lip when his smile grew.

Flora sat up as the Winx and Specialists all began talking at once, making her raise her palms in defense.

"Guys, guys," she said. "I'm fine,"

He felt himself losing control of all his senses at the sound of her voice, the chatter of the others barely a blur. His eyes not being able to leave hers, he slowly slid down the doorframe unknowingly.

His eyes suddenly grew a fraction, instantly holding the doorframe again. _He'd nearly fell for the second time._ He let out a sigh, leaning once again against the door, regaining back his senses. _Flora, you have a weird effect on me…_ he turned his head to the right, a smirk creeping on his face.

"But Flora, how did this happen?" He flinched, his head jerking to Musa. He had been so lost, he didn't even hear their conversation.

"Oh," Flora looked down. "I dunno, I was taking a walk in the forest when a deer attacked me," she looked back at them and he could see in her eyes that something was wrong _and_ _he knew what was that something._ "I guess I fainted afterward," He frowned.

"Thank god Helia was there," sighed Layla.

"He brought you here," continued Riven.

Her eyes met his in a trance. He felt lightheaded again but took a hold of himself, stopping the tears from falling. He didn't want to fall again, anyway.

"Yeah," Musa raised an eyebrow. "Why you not saying anything, Helia?"

His eyebrows slightly raised. _What would he say?_

"You know, Flo," said Brandon. "Helia stayed with you the whole time," He shot Brandon a glare, sending him the _"Was that necessary?"_ look. Brandon smirked at him and winked. _Traitor_ , he thought but he could see in the corner of his eyes Flora smiling at him, her eyes creasing in happiness.

" _Anywaay,_ " Brandon avoided Helias' looks and turned to Flora. "I think Flora needs rest soo," he pushed the boys to the door, following behind.

"Let's go guys!" he yelled. "You too, Helia," he smirked. Helia rolled his eyes. "Bye Flora!" the girls smiled at Flora, hugged her and walked towards the door.

"Helia," Musa stopped in front of him. "Chiill!" she smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Or," said Stella, joining Musa. "You could, I dunno, maybe," she stepped closer to him, wriggling her eyebrows. "Get cozy-cozy with her," she covered her mouth and whispered to him.

He raised his eyebrow in disgust. His eyes went from Stella to Musa, t _hey had surrounded him._ They cracked. "Oh Helia!" Musa smacked him again before leaving the room, shaking her head. Stella gave him a last smirk and trailed behind Musa.

He sighed and looked at Flora, the corners of his lips twisting into a smile. He could bet she was stuffing a laugh.

He smiled. _They didn't words…_ And silently left, closing the door behind him.

 _His Flora was back…_

* * *

He knocked at Flora's door and adjusted his collar, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He took a deep breath as Flora opened the door and smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey," he grinned at her. "I bought you flowers," he extended the bouquet towards her.

Her eyes slightly widened as she took the bouquet and stared at it. Her fingers delicately made contact with its' soft petals. She grinned, her heart jumping in happiness.

It was a Pure Beauty Blue Diamond Orchid bouquet, the symbol for rarity, refreshing beauty of great value; profound, luxurious strength and calmness. She made it at the back of her head how Helia had gotten these since it was very rare.

Their eyes met, a spark flying in between. "Thank you so much, Helia,"

"Those are my favorite flowers," Her eyes lingered once again on the vibrant blue flowers, it's meaning singing in her head. _Did he mean it?_

He held back a chuckle. _Funny,_ he thought. _Because it's meaning totally represents you. He chose it for a reason…_

"But Helia-," she walked towards the coffee table next to her bed. "Aren't those yours?" she asked, pointing at a bouquet of yellow roses she had earlier put into a light blue base.

"Oh, uhh," he looked down and rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. He had earlier gone to a florist just 20 minutes ahead of the resort to buy flowers for Flora while she was still unconscious. He didn't want to exaggerate, though.

"But they are both different with different meanings right?" he said.

"Yes," she smiled, putting the orchids in another vase. "It's very sweet of you though,"

He took the time to admire her in her green nightgown, breathing in all her aspects of beauty. The nightgown was short and was thus exposing her long tanned legs. He bit the insides of his cheeks, feeling lightheaded again.

She turned to face him, a smile on her face. He shook his head. "You have something to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he entered her room and sat on her bed, leaning on his knees. He processed into his mind what he was going to tell her already as she sat next to him.

"How are you feeling now?" he turned his head towards her. She smiled. "Better," she said. "Actually, I wanted to thank you,"

He raised an eyebrow. "For bringing me here," she giggled. "Obviously," Her laugh made him smile, despite the pain he hid in his eyes. "You don't have to thank me, Flo," He looked in front of him as if he wanted to get lost in the background. "You really don't have to,"

She sighed and looked down, a frown on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked, his forehead creasing into lines of confusion.

She sighed once again. "I dunno, I have a doubt,"

"A doubt?" he repeated.

"I don't know why but I can't help thinking that, me fainting and all that, is actually something… _more_ ," she searched his eyes, looking for something specific. He instantly looked away. _You're right… It's something way more than that…_ His eyes met hers again. _But I'm sorry that I can't tell you…_ He stared into her emerald orbs. _You deserve much more than that…_

"Flora," he took her hands in his. "It's kind of obvious that you think like that since you don't remember anything at all," A frown crept on his face.

"But you shouldn't stress on yourself like that," He brushed off her bangs away from her eyes. "Maybe whatever happened was for the best,"

She nodded, looking down. She was expecting _something more_. She was expecting _the truth._

"But I just can't get over the fact that Dangerous Woman fainted like a typical Damsel in distress," he cracked.

Her mouth fell in shock. " _HEEY!_ " She slapped him on the arm as he continued laughing. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, _okaay_ ," he raised his hands up in defense. "Just joking," He grabbed her arm and pushed her closer to him.

Her eyes widened, blushing at the sudden movement. She felt his hot breath on her skin. Her eyes fell on his lips and back at his eyes.

"Every girl needs a prince charming, right?" He searched her eyes. "Even you,"

She smiled. "And that's up to me to find him, right?" She freed herself from his grasp and backed away from him. He mentally smirked. _Was he ever going to win this challenge?_

He got up and bowed, kissing the back of her hand politely. He looked straight in her eyes. "I'm not that bad, too," he smirked, turned and exited her room, hands in pockets.

* * *

 **So how did you find it? Tell me in the reviews! I can't wait! And thank you to all those who review, follow and favourite this story :) U GUYZ R THE BEST!**

* * *

 _One days, whether you_

 _are 14,_

 _28_

 _or 65_

 _you will stumble upon_

 _someone who will start_

 _a fire in you that cannot die._

 _However, the saddest,_

 _most awful truth you will_

 _ever come to find-_

 _is they are not always_

 _with whom we spend our lives._


	15. Underwater Chemistry

**And there comes the most awaited chapter of the whole history of waiting! *nervous laughter* Ok, I'm seriously sorry guys! I got this chapter so late! But please bear with me, there's been so much going on and I have huge exams at the end of year so all the teachers are bombarding us with tests :( I got soooo many reviews telling me to update and I felt like shit! I'm soo sorry! *begs* I promise I'll get the other chapters as soon as I can but I'm ecstatic that there are soo many readers engaged with this story and I felt really good. I'm not gonna let you down, guys! For me, to write a chapter, it depends on the mood, the atmosphere, many factors influence my writing and I don't want to give you 2nd hand or average chapters, I want to give you the best I can so it takes some time. I wrote this chapter two times until I was finally satisfied and here I am. Now... REVIEWS!**

 ** _Electric Zenith;_** _I swear I was soooo happy when I read your review! I'm glad that I can make you sooo happy! I understand what you felt. There are soo many times my big sis eats everything I buy! She eats everything she sees! If I can make you forget all that then man, I'm blessed! (Because I remember the thousands of fights I've put up :p)_

 ** _winxkate;_** _I'm sorry that it was short but I've sorted out everything and_ _I hoopee that the next chapters will be longer including this one :p Thank you sooo much! I apologize for the delay (lol! I sounded like a 34 yr old lawyer :p) Tell me what you think for this chapter and thanks for reviewing! :)_

 ** _Flora;_** _Thank you! I promise I'll get the next chapters faster! Tell me what you think of this one! XD_

 ** _FH;_** _You find it exciting? Thank you soo much! Even me sometimes when I read this story again, I'm like "Wow... what's going to happen?" But then, I wrote the whole plot XD Thanx!_

 ** _Fairywinx;_** _I promise that I will! Like I've promised so much that it's impossible for me to not keep up that promise! XD Thanx! Ur cool too, bro! (Don't mind if you're a girl! XD)_

 ** _Bloom;_** _You know when I got your review I was all like 'I knooooow! Forgive me! I'm soo bad!" No seriously, I'm sorry but I'm glad that you still held on :)_

 ** _Guest;_** _And that's when I realised; "That's shit I need to update!" Thank you for reminding me! XD You're sick!_

* * *

 _Chapter 15-Underwater Chemistry_

Helia stared at the blue lines extending to him, a half smile playing on his face.

"Oh! How I love you beach!" Layla opened her hands wide at the sun.

"Yeah! It's not you who have to carry the bags!" Riven snorted as he opened the boot of the minivan with a grimace. "They aren't even mine,"

"Riven," Layla said. "You're such a girl,"

"Ha-ha-ha,"

"You even laugh like one!" Stella burst into laughter along with the girls. "Are you sure?" asked Musa. "I thought he was purring," The boys snickered as Riven rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" They turned to Timmy. "I got diving equipments," He grinned as he held up a black slip bag.

"Really?" Layla screamed. Musa tapped on her shoulder. "It's OK, Layla,"

"And guess who is the mastermind behind this master plan?" Helia crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. The others raised their eyebrows.

His smirk grew bigger at their expression. He may hate swimming but diving was always something he would look forward to.

"I know, I'm amazing," he chuckled as he picked up a breathing mask and a pair of googles from the bag. " _God_ Helia," He immediately stepped backward before Layla could bounce on her.

He shook his head at them as they literally threw themselves on the bag, taking his blue bag from the minivan, he placed it on the yellow mat along with the others' bags and was about to take off his shirt when a flash of brown and gold caught his eyes.

He let go of the fabric of his shirt and raised an eyebrow at Flora. Her eyes remained fixed on the bag containing the diving equipments, creasing into a frown. He glanced at the bag in confusion and took out the last pair of breathing mask and goggles remaining.

He approached her and extended the equipment. "Looking for this?"

"Uhh… Actually… I…" she stared at the equipment hesitantly.

He smirked and stepped closer to her until their faces were only inches apart. "You're scared of diving, right?"

He threw his head back and laughed at her. "Coward," She crossed her arms and scowled at him. He glanced at her face. "Oh come on Dangerous Woman," he said. "It's alright to be scared,"

The corner of her mouth lifted in annoyance. "I'm not a coward," she said. "I just don't like diving,"

"Then prove it," he smirked, only a few inches apart. She puffed and snatched the equipment from his grip. She gave him a last glare and stomped off to the sea.

He stared at her, pushing through the waves into her hot pink sports bra and bright yellow shorts; his lips slightly curving. _He wanted to taste her fears…_

He shook his head and took off his shirt then grabbed his mask and goggles and strolled to the sea.

He smiled as his skin made contact with the calm liquid. He swam into the depths and breathed the peaceful atmosphere around him. It was hard for someone like him to be in that kind of surrounding. If it wasn't cruelty that he was exposed to every day in his country then he didn't know where he had landed.

The fact that he didn't like swimming didn't change though. But he always had a taste for diving. Being able to plunge into the depths was something that always pushed him to the limits.

He put on his mask, adjusted his goggles and lowered himself into the water. He dived around, watching several clown fishes swim past him. He smiled at the beauty surrounding him until his eyes slightly widened at the thought of forgetting something, or rather _someone…_

He swam towards the lagoon until he saw familiar strands of brown floating on the surface of water.

"So, miss?" he said as he removed his mask and raised his googles on his head.

"Ready?" he asked. Flora glared at him in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Yeah…"

"At 3 then," he said, putting on his googles back. "1,"

Flora put her googles on and mask up till her neck. "2,"

"3," They pushed their masks on and dropped into the water.

He watched as Flora slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly panicked and started waving her arms and legs everywhere. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled them up to the surface.

Flora quickly removed her equipment, her hand resting on her heart, panting in both panic and relief. "OK, OK," she said, shaking her head. "I admit it, I'm a coward but I'm never going to do this again,"

She turned and was about to go when Helia grabbed her arm. " Wait," he said. "You can at least try,"

"I nearly _died_ ," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes. "Not really," he pointed out. "Look, it's very easy," he said. "You just have to relax, ok?" She looked at him hesitantly. "I'll hold you," he shrugged.

She raised her eyebrows, sending him the _"Oh really?"_ look. "Just try," he pleaded. _If she could_ fade _his fears, then why not him?_ She sighed. "But if I die, you'll be the one responsible, OK?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okaaay," he said as they pulled their googles on. "Just relax, ok," Flora nodded as she put her mask on.

Helia grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers as they dove into the sea. His hand then left hers as he let her open her eyes.

Helias' words danced in her head as Flora desperately tried not to panic and pull to the surface. She stared at him, giving her signs with his hands to stay composed.

She closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath. She reopened them to find Helia smiling at her through his mask.

She let go of her fears; the hidden emotions behind everyone who pretends to be fine. Surreal peace flooded through her as she relaxed, in her mind and in her heart.

He swam behind her and clasped his left arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him and entwined their fingers together. Flora glanced at him, his head buried in her shoulder, a shiver prickling her back.

 _It must have been the_ sparks, _or just the silent words that passed between two_ pairs _of eyes…_

Helia smiled and pointed towards a shoal of fishes coming towards them. Floras' eyes widened at the Flame Angelfishes passing around them, mouthing a "Wow," in awe.

Helia suddenly nudged her in the shoulder, making her look down. She held her breath, her grip on Helia's hand tightening as she felt the light kiss of a Moorish Idols' fins, passing in front of her against her skin.

Her eyes remained stuck on the striped fish when a sudden hastened movement near her made her jump away in fright. Her gaze lingered on the Aquamarine Four-winged Flying fish as it rushed amongst the reefs.

Helia then pulled her up to the surface as they removed their masks and googles. "That was seriously… wow," Flora grinned.

"I told you," he replied. "You just don't trust me enough," he smirked, yet failing to hide his teeth in the process of his grin.

She grinned back. "Flora!" Stella screamed behind her. Before she could even react, the Winx started to pull her into a corner. "Guuyyyss," she screeched. "What are you doing?"

"Can't we talk to you?" said Musa. Flora glanced at Helia; he stared back at her with a raised eyebrow before waving and swimming in the other direction. Her face fell. _Jerk…_

"Floraaaa," the Winx said at the same time.

"Whaaaat?"

"Wassup with you and Helia, huh?" Stella wriggled her eyebrows at her. Flora rolled her eyes. "Nothing,"

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," fake-laughed Musa. "Helia, I don't know how to diivee,"

"Help meee," continued Layla, dramatically posing.

"I never said that," Flora defended.

"Yeah, yeah," said Bloom.

"It must have been something like that anyway," Tecna crossed her arms and nodded in thought.

"No waay," A frown creeped on Flora's face. "He just helped me," The girls' eyes widened in victory along with a smirk. "I never asked for his help,"

Stella rolled her eyes and then stared at Flora's pink sports bra in disgust. "You remind me," she said. "We have to get you a new bikini,"

The girls stared at her in confusion. "To entice Helia," she continued in an obvious tone.

"Oohh," The others nodded in approval.

"Whaat?" Flora said, dumbfounded. "That is soo not going to happen, OK,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Look girls," she tried to make them understand. "It's not that easy," she sighed. "The last time I wore that bikini, it was just because of the bet,"

"I swear, he must have thought I was a freak!"

"He soo checked you out, yeah!" Musa exclaimed.

"I'm soo sure he didn't," Flora denied.

"Floraaa," they screeched. "He-,"

"No!" She pushed through them and started swimming away until she heard a familiar voice behind her back.

"Dangerous Woman," She raised her eyes to the sky. _Helia…_

"You know I was just promised 10 bucks if I took you…" She stared at him confusedly, an eyebrow raised as he rubbed the back of his neck. "On a romantic dive," He slightly narrowed his left eye as if shrugging the whole matter of awkwardness.

Flora's mouth fell at his guts. _Did he just…?_ "Arghh!"

She swam past him, heading to the shore. _Was there anyone else who wanted to annoy her more?_

"Hey, I didn't mean it!" She shook her head, dismissing his words. She just had enough.

She clutched her arms to her knees when her feet met with the hot sand, her eyes fixed on the waves, upon the hills it was such a beautiful scene.

Her lips pursed into a pout. She wanted to scream, lash out but yet, not a single word escaped her mouth, her face blank yet her mind exploding.

She sighed, being crushed from everywhere. From the point of view of her friends, her own thoughts, and Helia… She sighed once again at his name.

 _Not after what happened…_

"Flora?" Her head jerked to the side, telltale.

"I did it just because of the 10 bucks, you know?"

"I know, Helia," Her eyes once again wandered on the creations of Nature. _Even a white rose has a black shadow…_

"So?" Helia asked.

"So what?"

"Why are you making this face?"

She snapped her head at him, glaring. "I'm OK,"

"Dangerous Woman, you can lie to the world but not to me," She stared into his eyes, her heart burdened with sorrow. _Haven't you lied to me all this time?_

He took her hand and placed a polite kiss on its back. She smiled.

"Actually you're cute like that," He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Heliaa _!_ "

He chuckled. "What?"

"It's true!"

She stared at him in an amusing manner. _This boy was just…_ She shook her head at him and got up, dusting off her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He yelled.

"You were supposed to say that I'm cute too," She turned to him, her eyebrow raised and her mouth slightly opened in an amused shock.

She giggled and walked away. _Yet, nobody can know what a heart feels._

* * *

"Guys, let'a choose a movie already," Bloom said.

They were all lying on the couch, Flora, Helia, Layla and Nabu on the floor trying to decide what movie they should watch.

"I say a romantic one," Flora stood in front of the TV with a couple of romantic movies in her hand, grinning.

"Noo!" they all whined.

Helia glanced at them, amused.

"Unless you want a movie on you and Helia," Riven cracked alongside the others.

Flora scowled and threw a pillow at Riven. Helia chuckled. "I don't mind," Flora threw a pillow at him too. "You don't even say a word,"

"You just broke my heart, Dangerous woman," he put a hand on his heart and looked down, going on with the joke.

"Can we just choose a movie already?" She sat back on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest, a pout on her face.

Helia looked down at the pile of DVDs lying on the floor, a typical one catching his attention.

"Hey, what about Batman VS Superman?" he held up the movie case for everyone to see.

"Yeaah!"

"Dude, isn't that Superman VS Batman," Everyone turned to Brandon.

"Not really, Brandon," Helia said awkwardly.

"Wonder Woman!" Flora yelled, throwing her fist in the air.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. _Dangerous Woman…_

"Ok then," He proceeded to put the movie. He turned after that, sighing at how they all lay on the sofa like animals. He wasn't even sure they left a place for him.

"Go get the popcorn!" Layla yelled.

"Ok," he rolled his eyes. He came back a few minutes ago with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Giv'me some place," he said as he struggled to sit. They groaned as Helia pushed them and sat on the floor.

He relaxed, his hand reaching for the popcorn when Nabu snatched it from his hands. His face fell. He mentally groaned. _God._

He focused on the movie until his gaze fell on the popcorn bowl in Laylas' hands once again.

He snatched it from her and grinned at the TV as he put a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth. "Huh," he heard Layla huff.

His hand reached once again for the popcorn but felt the bowl leave his lap. He looked down and saw the bowl levitate in the air and snap right. Flora shot a satisfied grin as she munched the popcorn in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "Fairies," He smirked as an idea struck at him. He focused on the bowl and made it slowly rise towards him. It fell in his hands, smirking at his victory.

Flora frowned at him. "Magic is in my blood, Dangerous Woman,"

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed as her gaze fell on the TV. "Try doing something harder than holding a popcorn bowl,"

"You want me to transform you into Wonder Woman," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes once again. "I could catch you if you fall," he winked at her. She shook her head.

"Helia, you're seriously-,"

"I love the romance," Their eyes turned to Riven. He instantly felt all the focus on him. "Oh no, continue please,"

Flora glanced at the screen. They had paused the movie and cozied together just to watch them argue.

"We're not a movie," she stated.

"I have a problem in making the difference," Musa shrugged.

Flora groaned, took the remote and played the movie. "Everyone, eyes on the TV," she ordered.

"I think for someone you're the TV, Flo," Brandon chuckled.

Her eyes fell on Brandons'. "I was just kidding," he shifted uncomfortably. She sighed, she just couldn't focus on the movie, her heart was too heavy.

Her eyes suddenly shifted down, a chaos in her mind and a madness in her heart that she needed to sort out.

She was broken because she believed… _but what about him?_ Was he alright because he lied. Their eyes suddenly met. _Feelings involved…_ He quickly looked away, avoiding her gaze; weighted by questions that burned both of their souls. But the question still lay there. Was that a lie that he hid, or _a love_?

* * *

 **Ok, I'm hungry... Review guyzzzz! I love you mucho! You're sick!**

 **SEE YAAA!**

* * *

 _I'm the designer of_

 _my own cathastrophy_


	16. Mixed Up Feelings

**#IMBACK**

 **winxkate;** _Heey! Sorry I couldn't reply to you, I've been too busy these days actually but GOOD NEWS I UPDATED! I'm glad you understood better. Actually I think your doubts will be cleared in this chap ;) Thank you for reviewing:)_

 **FH;** _Lol thanks! Actually you know, I got that (extremely romantic scene;) while watching FashionOne, Underwater photography, I think and I was all like "*gasp* OMG!" and it just finished in this story lol! Thanx for your review! I'm looking forward to your next feedback!:)_

 **Fairywinx;** _OOHHHH! Oh man! You seriously have some hot questions there! *grins* So you noticed Flora's uneasiness, huh? *screams* I KNOOW! I love confusing people! Buuuutt… I can't let you know!:) Or else it will ruin the surprise;) Ok, PS: You'll know in the next chapter! Until then… HAVE FUN READING THIS IT WILL CONFUSE YOU EVEN MORE! *evil laugh* :)_

 **Bloom;** _Thanks for your review! I'm sooo excited for the upcoming chapters since you guys have soo many questions and I'm just leaving you in a blur lol! Again, I don't wanna ruin the surprise;) But I dunno, what do you think? She'll forgive him? But what about Vlad? *grins* I'm just loving this!:):) Thnx again!_

 **And also a BIIIIIGGGG Shoutout to all those who are reviewing/following/favoring this story! LOVES U LOAADSS!**

 **N don't forget to review! Can't wait to hear from you guys!:):)**

* * *

 _Chapter 16; Mixed Up Feelings_

Flora threw the bed sheets off her, glancing at the clock; she thudded downstairs in her pajamas, running in the corridors. _Oh no…_

"Flora, I just fell in love with your hair," Her eyes fell on Helia as she briskly descended the stairs.

"Sad joke, Helia," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Guys, I'm so sorry, I woke up late," The Winx and Specialists looked at her confusedly. She stared at the food on the dining table, her expression matching theirs. "But what are you eating?" she asked. "I haven't cooked,"

"Helia cooked for us," Riven leaned on his chair and smirked. "Your _beau_ cooked for us," Musa continued.

"1, Helia is not my beau," Flora huffed. "2," she turned to Helia. "Helia, we should really start taking turns now," she said, referring to the food.

Helia raised his eyebrow. "1," he slung his arm on his chair, inclining his back. "Why are you saying I'm not beau?"

"Oh Helia!" Everyone snickered to which Flora puffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "2, don't count on that babes,"

"You're seriously lame, Helia," she turned her back to them and started climbing up the stairs.

"Wait," Helia stopped her. "You never told us what your idea of a beau was," he casually stated, for once, forgetting the churns of his heart, broken desires and fallen leaves. She stopped, the corner of her lips curving. She turned to face him. "Someone who does _not_ call me babes,"

"Ohh!"

"Burn!" Brandon and Nabu slapped the table and cracked. Helia stared at his plate, a half smile and a half smirk on his face. He had gotten the hint.

* * *

"Girls," Sky screamed, annoyed, pacing around the hall. "Are you ready?"

"Can't you wait for just one minute?" The boys heard Stella say. They groaned. "We've been waiting for 30 minutes, yeah," Nabu bounced the ball he's been playing with earlier pouting as it returned back to his hands.

Staring at the window, his back bent away from the couch, Helia tried hard not to sigh. He clutched his hands together nervously, his heart not allowing him to breathe properly.

"We're here," He turned. His expression took a turn, his heart doing a back flip. He swallowed the ball in his throat as he stared at Flora- laughing as usual -as she walked with the Winx in which, he believed in his head, was slow motion.

That intro perception that comes with everything; the way his heart reacted at the very sight of her left a blur in his mind; _the type of mystery that only the wild can pursue._

He smiled as his eyes went from her beige off shoulder mini dress, exposing her left shoulder in bat long sleeves _**(First picture in my profile pic)**_ , to her shoes. He smirked. Giuseppe Zanotti red ankle high heels with gold stars. _Wonder Woman shoes…_ _**(Second pic XD)**_

He lowered his head down, processing what was going on but felt a sharp pang of demur invade his insides. He frowned, biting his lips. _His slightest affection could cost her her life._

"Helia, _heey!_ " His head shot up. "You okay?" Flora asked. He slightly nodded, a half smile on his face. "Let's go!"

"Yeah," he simply said, getting up from the sofa. She made him smile, everything about her made him feel something. His softer side won the battle; a battle that he feared, opponents that burned his heart; _he feared himself._

He bowed and kissed the back of her hand. "You're looking dangerous," She threw her head back and laughed. Shaking her head, she walked towards the door, leaving him to his thoughts. _His dark thoughts…_

* * *

He gazed at the huge shopping mall, sighing. Stella let out a scream. " _OMG!_ "

He noticed the huge grins on the girls' faces and the frowns on the Specialists'. A faint chuckle escaped his mouth. _It couldn't be that bad…_

They entered, surrounded right and left by luxury shops, mannequins standing in front of their doors like garlands, meant to attract every female eye. Some local artisans set up small stalls, petty desires perfuming them.

"Versace alert!" The girls gasped before rushing to the boutique, leaving the boys groaning. Helia shook his head, staring around, trying to find something worth his interest. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled around not far away in order not to lose anyone.

He didn't have the power to focus on anything though. He felt himself burning, _a fire that not even his tears could put off._ He lowered his head and shut his eyes. He remained in this position for more longer than he thought, trying to sort out the mess in his head. He was shaken by Timmy, who was asking if he was okay. He gave a slight nod, his throat too dry to utter a word. "The girls are here," Timmy said, turning to see Tecna.

The Winx and Specialists soon dispersed, each couple entering the most pleasing shop they saw until it was just him and Flora.

He glanced at his left, the slightest curve of his lips at a man doing origamis. A group of children sat down to watch him. He stood there, not minding the looks that passed around him.

Meanwhile, Floras' eyebrows raised in admiration at a variety of rings exposed by a middle-aged woman, around 28, who had set up a small stall. Most of them were simple yet, she found the work beautiful.

She half smiled as she stared closely at them. She tried a simple rose gold band, twisting her head at it as she extended her hand. She shook her head and tried to remove it but winced.

Helia spun around at her voice, frowning as he saw her struggling to take off a ring. "It's not getting off?" he asked as he approached her. She slightly pouted and shook her head. He took her hand in his and twisted the ring, trying to gently take it off. Flora half smiled at him, mentally awing at his soft gentlemanly gestures.

Her illusion suddenly broke. "Ouch," she cried to which Helia stared naively at her.

The owner of the stall buried her head in her hands as she stared at her customers, tasting the dreams of any young adolescent yearning to fall in love.

"Are you a couple?" They turned to her, acknowledging her presence for the first time. "No," Helia replied. "Just friends,"

"Yet," the woman muttered her breath, grinning. Helia returned back to Flora; he spun the band one last time, smiling as it fell in his hands. He placed it back in its ring box, another band attracting his attention. He picked it up. It was of a simple silver but with green vines entwining around it.

"How about this one?" he showed the ring to her. She instantly grinned as he put the ring on her finger. "It's perfect,"

Helia reached out for his wallet in his pocket. "Oh no," the lady stopped him. They looked at her confusedly. "Trust me darlings, it's not every day that I get to see such cute gestures," she smiled to herself as if wanting to get lost in deep memories.

"You can keep it,"

"Are you sure?" Flora asked.

She nodded. "Thank you," Flora smiled at her. "Thanks ma'am," Helia said. "Let's go," He put his hands back in his pockets and paced around with Flora.

Silence stood in between them, beneath every argument, every chatter, every bargain around in compete with the loudness of their minds.

They remarked a young couple passing in front of them, the boy had his arms around, what they thought, was his girlfriend. Flora sighed and looked down, Helia instantly noticing her uneasiness.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Umm, no," she said. "Actually I was thinking about this couple,"

"Oh come on, Dangerous Woman!" He felt a stab in his heart as the words pushed out of his mouth. " _Anyone_ _could fall in love with you,_ "

"Exactly,"

"It's always the same 'I fell in love with your smile, with your laugh, with your passion', _**(I'm sorry for all those who believes in this. I don't mean to diss anyone but in my concept, this is just needed)**_ and all those good things," He stared at her, _could she be any more different?_

" _I want someone to fall in love with my scars,_ " Their eyes locked, the consistency of a complicated love fighting for its existence in between. He felt himself going deep down under her soul, he didn't know about her scars, but he fell in love with every ounce of her flaws. _But she didn't mean it just for herself…_

"If being crazy is a scar," he chuckled. " _Helia!_ " Flora giggled, smacking him playfully in the arm. She then noticed Layla waving at her and then run in a shop. She looked at the shop's name before gasping. "SHOES!" she screamed and dashed to the shop.

Helia shook his head. "She's seriously crazy," A chuckle escaped his mouth as he followed her. He found everyone inside, including the boys, grimacing as usual. He searched around the multiple ladies, looking for Flora. He smiled when he found her in a corner, grinning at a shoe.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed at him, showing him the shoe. Branded Ralph and Russo, it was of a pale blue satin with pink ornamental filigree leaves spiraling naturally up the heel, bringing back the memories of an enchanted lost paradise. _**(Third pic)**_ " _I need them,_ " He sighed at her determination as she went to try the shoes on.

He glanced around, taking the time to examine the shop. It was very classy, very chic, no wonder it was bursting with ladies. He pursed his lip, impressed. _This place was literally heaven._ He trolled around, staring at the branded shoes placed on the shelves, meant to be treated like royals.

A brisk movement near him suddenly caught his attention. He raised his eyebrow, spotting Flora putting back the shoe on the shelves. "What happened?" he asked her.

"They don't have my size," she sighed, lowering her head down. She turned and walked away, pouting.

He slightly stuck out his bottom lip at her retreating figure. He searched once again the shop, his eyes going from every shoe. His eyes widened at a specific one. He grinned at it. It was a deep patent red sole pump, nearly fuchsia, glittery at the sides and gold at the front. **_(Fourth one, duh)_** Pink, dangerous, powerful and modern. He smirked. _Flora._

"How about this one?" Flora turned, a gasp leaving her mouth. She stared at Helia in disbelief before breaking into a grin. "Christian Louboutin," She gave Helia a joking look. "This is the law of perfection, Heels,"

She sat on one of the leather divans and tried it on. "Exactly my size," Her grin grew bigger as he sat next to her. She then got up, flipped her hair and walked towards the back of the shop, posing and then came back to Helia, exerting her catwalk.

Helia stuck his three fingers, shaking his head as if too impressed to comment. Flora let out a laugh.

"Excuse me," A salesgirl approached them. "Are you going to take them?"

"Yes, please," Flora handed her the shoes. "I'll go and pack them," the lady smiled and went to the counter. Flora reached out for her purse in her handbag but Helia stopped her. "No," he said.

"I'll pay it,"

"Helia, if you would wear those, I would have understood but," Helia smiled, rolling his eyes. "No really, please let me buy them for you," She looked at him hesitantly.

"Please,"

"But,"

"Please,"

She gave him a last hesitant look before giving up. "Okay," He smiled and headed towards the counter. She half smiled as she watched him pay. _He seriously wasn't that bad._

* * *

"Is it me or did they just flee?" Helia stared blankly at the door of the shop.

"Nah, they wanted to leave us alone," They looked at each other. "Yeah!" they nodded and laughed.

Helia peeked out of the shop. "Oh shit, it's raining," Chaos on their heads, everyone started running to verandas; drops of water roaring the anger of the skies, as if the panic caused gave them peace.

"Wanna run?" They smiled at each other and sprinted under the clashing rain, their laughter illuminating their way.

"Loser!" Flora screamed at him as she accelerated her pace. "Not fair!" She laughed. "Hey, look at that," she pointed at several colorful parasols opened and fixed up in the sky. She ran to the place and looked up, mesmerized by the beauty of simple, ordinary umbrellas, a subsided irony acting as their guard.

Helia joined her a few seconds later, panting. "You run faster than me,"

Flora smirked at him. "Flaunt the abs again," she laughed. She turned around. "Don't you think this is awesome?"

He nodded. "Yeah," His attention directed back to her, watching her roam around, glancing at the nearby shops; her eyes emitted a soft glitter. His eyes fell on her lips. _He wanted to kiss her in the pouring rain._

His gaze suddenly lifted down. _So many mixed up feelings._

A vibration burdened by the loud crashing sound of the rain erupted. Flora took out her phone and sighing at the caller ID, she exclaimed: "Where are you?"

"OK," she cut the call and turned to Helia. "They're in Mac Donalds," He raised an eyebrow and turned in the direction where they just ran from. They groaned. "We'll have to run again," he said. She pouted.

"Byee!" He shouted as he raced to the opposite direction. Her mouth fell. "No, that's cheating!"

* * *

Helia sighed as he reached the yellow building. He turned and grabbed Flora by the waist, pulling her under the shelter. "We're soaked,"

"Not really," Flora clicked her fingers, he felt a shiver around him before glancing at his clothes, all dry by then.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Flora smiled and entered the restaurant where she found all of her friends sitting. She waved.

"Hey," she said as she sat next to Stella. "What happened, huh?" Stella nudged her in the shoulder. The girls all stared at Flora, waiting for her to spill the beans. " _Loads,_ " she grinned but then quickly elbowed Stella to act normal as Helia came up to them.

"Have you ordered already?" he asked. "I'm so hungry,"

"Same," Riven rubbed his stomach. "We were just about to order,"

A few minutes later, several trays appeared in front of them. They grinned and instantly started eating, appeasing their hunger.

"Flora, can you pass me the coke,"

"Magical word," she leaned in front of Helia, showing off her teeth. He raised his eyebrows. "Dangerous Woman?"

Flora rolled her eyes and passed him the coke. Helia then noticed the scar on the back of her wrist, feeling his hunger vanish, a remorse filling in the empty place.

Flora soon noticed his gaze and retracted. "Oh," she said, rubbing her wrist. "It was when I was… in the woods…" she stuttered. "When… I fainted,"

"I'm sorry," He felt the words leave his mouth by itself.

"You don't have to be," she replied.

" _Some things happen without our will,_ "

* * *

"If you've finished we can go," Tecna said, wiping off her hands.

"Yeah," They got up and proceeded to pay the bill. Helia removed his wallet, a flash of black making him flinch. He instantly turned, his eyes squinting every inch of the building. A group of girls was laughing at the back, everything seemed normal.

He glanced everywhere across the four walls. He shook his head. He was just imagining things. They paid the bill and stepped out, it had stopped raining leaving a moist fresh atmosphere.

"Helia, where's your wallet?" he broke off from his thoughts and raised an eyebrow at Flora. "Where is it?" she insisted. He shrugged and removed his purse in his pocket, taken aback by a flash. He turned, perplexed and saw Flora running. _Did she just steal his money?_ He saw her stop in front of the Ice-cream vendor and take a chocolate ice-cream from him. She grinned while he shook his head.

He suddenly heard a splash along with a brown residue on the ground. He smiled at her expression and approached the vendor.

"One chocolate ice-cream please," He turned around with the cone in his hand and smiling at the pout on Flora's face, he placed it in front of her. She held a breath, her eyes lit up and grinned. She snatched the ice-cream from his hands and plunged her teeth into the creamy texture.

He smiled at her, letting out a peaceful breathe. But it left him just like it came; _guilty._ He lowered his gaze but felt his eyes stare at Flora once again. He clenched his teeth and scanned his surroundings, his eyes sharp as if everyone was planning to hurt Flora.

His features softened and he slowly reached out for her hand. Their eyes met as he entwined their fingers together. He looked back up, wondering if he was her shield or her _assassin_ …

* * *

 ***evil laugh* If your head is aching because of the suspense aaaand questions then IT'S A GOOD SIGN:)**

 **The next chap is going to be a bomb! Well… not as much as big as the others to come though;)**

 **Soo review! All constructive criticism is welcomed! Luvzz! See ya in the next update!:)**


	17. You can't hide the truth

**Sorry for the late update, I'm so freaking tired :(**

 _ **winxkate;** Thanks! Let's see what surprise you find in there;)_

 ** _LostMirage;_** _Heey thank you! I'm glad to have a review from you, it's quite nice:) Don't worry it's ok, English is not my first language too! You seriously missed chapter 13! Lol! But it's ok, I don't think you missed a lot except that then you know they all survived and all that..._

 ** _Fairywinx;_** _Oh tension? Then start reading! You'll fall from your seat! Hahaha! Sorry to have kept you waiting :(_

 ** _divine ice fairy;_** _Thanks but why thaat scene? The next chapter is moreeeeeeee... intense... That has been a chapter that I've been preparing for since I've started this story because again, it changes everything! So don't worry, I'll make the wait spicy;)_

 ** _1996bowman;_** _Thanks for following and faving (does that exist? Because I'm seriously lazy XD) Means a lot x_

 ** _bloom;_** _So super super sooooooorrrrryyyyyyy! Making up with this long atomic bomb! XD_

 **By the way, for chapter 15, Underwater Chemistry, I just wanted to clear something, when Helia said "I was just promised 10 bucks if I took..." It was not for the first time, he was _just_ promised. The first time was all willingly and he was just kidding when he said that so yeah, just wanted to clear that. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 17; You can't hide the truth_

Same, everything was the same… He frowned at the portrait he had just drawn as if wanting to burn it with his eyes. _Same eyes, same smile, same features…_ He groaned and crumbling the paper, he threw it out of his way and breathed hard. _What are you doing, Helia?_ He buried his face in his hands.

He felt trapped. He always felt trapped; between everything, from emotions and feelings to what was right and what was wrong. A heavy sigh sealed his mouth, was a peaceful life too much to ask for? A day without everything that burdened his soul. _A day where he just could be free…_

A knock on his door suddenly broke him off his thoughts. "Helia?" Nabu opened the door and peeked inside. "Dude, you've been stuck in your room since this morning, come, let's go play basketball," he waved at him to come. Helia looked down for a moment then got up, his hands in his pockets as always. "Okay," he simply said.

* * *

He could barely concentrate on the match, though, which led to his team losing, stirring mixed reactions. He didn't quite care anyway, he felt like shit. He sighed once again as he trolled to the hall with the others, his ears deaf to the voice of the Specialists.

His gaze shot up and he stopped. He had suddenly felt a shiver in his body at her sight. She was walking towards them, her eyes glued to a book she was holding. He looked away, trying to sort out his feelings.

 _What if he failed?_ _What if his love could only hurt her?_ But he loved her, nonetheless and would forever do so. Maybe he was destined to cover his scars.

He fell on the sofa, still frowning. "Guys!" he heard a gasp. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sit here after playing football," He felt his eyes stare at her as she pushed the other boys off the couch.

"It's basketball," said Brandon, pouting. "Whatever,"

"You smell!" Flora shook her head at them and lay on the couch next to him, her head on its arm and her eyes once again on her book. His gaze still did not leave her, not knowing what to do, what to think and what to feel.

"And what about Helia, huh?" His head suddenly jerked at Riven, realizing that he was the only one left on the sofa. Flora stared dumbfounded at them. "Have some shame, guys," she exclaimed then pointed at him. "Learn something from him, he is wearing One Million by Paco Rabanne," The smile she'd put on made him forget about his griefs for a while, extending peace all over his body.

He grinned and pushed her closer to him with a grasp on her arm. "Yeah," he searched her eyes. "I was told it draws girls closer to you," The boys snickered, giving each other looks.

She stared at him for a moment, stupefied then instantly backed away. "Well, you were told wrong," He saw a slight curve on her lips, tasting her fierceness without having to touch her.

She got up, head high. "Guys, pack up," she ordered. "We're going hiking in an hour,"

A couple of whines were heard. She snapped her head at them, with a glare that killed their protestations. And he could bet, that for a moment, his heart jumped in fright.

"Yay…" they instantly threw their fists in the air, faking an enthusiasm.

"Good," she smiled. Helia stuffed a laugh. _If she doesn't scare a bit, she's not the one._

* * *

Helia closed his blue bag and slung it over his shoulder, taking in a deep breathe. He exited his room, trolling in the corridors as if his mind weighed him.

He then widened his eyes as he felt someone push him into a room. He frowned and stared at the boys. "What happened?" he asked. Brandon leant against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and pointed with his chin at Riven.

Riven smirked and closed the door behind them. He then went to his cupboard and took out a bottle of water. "And this is our solution to hiking," he grinned at them. He frowned in confusion. "Water?"

"Liquor," they all turned to him.

"No way!" Sky said. "Bloom will kill me!"

Riven rolled his eyes. "And how would they know?" he placed the bottle on the white wooden coffee table. "I'm not into this," Timmy said.

"Look guys," he said. "We just need to distance ourselves away from the girls for a moment with some excuse and then," he grinned as he lifted the liquor bottle.

"I don't drink," Helia simply said.

"You are just so screwed,"

He shook his head. _I'm safe…_ Riven then put the bottle in a blue bag. He raised an eyebrow. They had the same identical bag, except for the brown scratch on Riven's. He sighed and turned. "If anything goes wrong," he said. "Don't count me in,"

* * *

His sneakers plunged deep in the thick mud. He stuck out his bottom lip and shook his feet in attempt to clean it from all the underground trash.

He glanced upward at everyone. They were up in the mountains, in between the very essence of life. A half smile crept on his face as he took in a deep breathe. Allowing himself to exist in nature appealed him, it was like a breather from the outside world. When he came to think about it, people didn't need much to live with, yet owning things stood in there like a barrier that most people couldn't break.

"Straight right there, guys!" He looked up and accelerated his pace, realising that he was left behind. "I'm tired," Stella pouted. "Like, it's been hours!"

A small gagged smile appeared on his face. "You mean like one hour?" He heard her groan in response. "Come on, guys!" Flora turned to face them, frowning. "Where did your adventurous spirit go?"

"In the loo," All eyes turned to Riven. He stared at them for a moment, his face as serious as theirs then cracked. "Riven!" Musa smacked him in the arm.

His lips curved into an amused smile, he shook his head, and extending his foot, he stopped, his face falling at the frown on Flora's face. She sighed and turned back on her tracks. "Ok," she said, looking down. "We're going on that hill and then we're returning-," A wave of energy shook them both, startled at the figures running up the way. "Wait!" Flora waved at them to stop and sprinted to catch up with them.

He stood for a moment, perplexed then ran after her. "That's not the right way!" Flora screamed, her shouts reaching deaf ears. She increased her speed, desperately trying to stop them.

She finally stopped, panting, her hands on her knees. "We were supposed to go the other way," she said, staring at the thrilled faces in front of her. "Oh, come on, Flo!" Helia ran up to Flora, finally reaching the troop, he let out a sigh. "Everything is the same!" He frowned at Riven.

"I don't know," His gaze shot to Flora. She walked towards the edge of the hill and stared down at the wide jungle of trees. He felt a chill on his skin and scanned his surroundings. He felt something, _something bad_. "I'm not feeling this-," Flora spoke the words he had in mind. He focused on her. _What was happening?_

He then heard a crash and a scream. His eyes widened. "Flora!" he yelled, running and grabbing her by the waist, adrenaline boosting in his blood. His forehead creased in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as he was dragged down on the hard soil, his grasp tightening on Flora's waist as her screams echoed through the heavy sound of Nature.

He felt a sharp feeling invade him as his back hit the ground, burying his face in Flora's hair as she wrapped her arms around him.

He heard a slight cry and opened his eyes. "Are… are you okay?" he whispered to her as he broke up from the movement that kept them so clasped. He searched her bewildered jade eyes. "Y-yeah," A soft murmur escaped her mouth, still shocked from what just happened.

She rose away from him and glanced around her. "Where are we?" she asked as she dusted off her clothes. She gave a hand to Helia as he stood up. "I don't know," he stared blankly, examining the lichen growth of low-lying boulders and the moss encircling the trunks of trees. A gray, damp atmosphere suffocated the sun, begging to be let down.

He adjusted his bag and glanced at his back. It was surprising how after such a huge fall, they didn't even get a single scar _except for those in their head._

"And where are the others?"

"I'm not an encyclopaedia, you know," Flora rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Helia," A joking smirk crossed his face.

"And where do we go to return to the resort?" Flora frowned in panic. A look passed between them. "Come on," he said. "We'll find a way,"

"You're seriously not scared?" he frowned at Flora as they walked along the stalky bushes, under tall trees in which light lazily filtered. "What do you mean?"

"We're lost, Helia," she replied in a 'duh' voice. He smiled. "It's only when we're lost that we actually find the way,"

She smiled at his same angle, an audacity daring to be broken.

He slightly smirked. "This is seriously huge, though," he said as he pushed himself through the head-high marsh grass. "Yeah, it's very dense," Flora muttered behind him. She covered her head with her arm and squeezed her eyes. "And the sun is seriously scorching,"

She messed through her bag and frowning, she asked: "Do you have water?"

"I forgot mine," she added.

"Yeah," His eyes not leaving the deep vegetations in front of him, he passed her his bag.

He felt desperate for the first time in Mother Nature's home. He pouted. "Flora, can't you-," he turned and immediately stopped, struck by shock.

"No Flora!" he snatched the bottle she was drinking from and threw it. She instantly tripped and fell into his chest. "That was the best water in my life," she muttered dizzily, her eyes half-closed as she cuddled in his chest. "Flora," he shook her. "Whaat?" she asked, giggling.

"You're drunk," he wrinkled his eyes into a frown, mentally cursing. He took the bag from her and examined the brown scratch, perplexed. "How did our bags get exchanged?"

"Helia," Flora juggled, not being able to stand straight. "Why do you always think so much?" she laughed. "Chiill!"

He pouted at her. _I'm sorry_. "Come," he grabbed her arm. "We need to reach the resort,"

He stared discouragingly in front of him and reached out for Riven's bag, taking out his sword. "At least, this is helpful,"

He slashed the bushes in a sharp movement, creating a path from its scars. "You shouldn't be doing that," He was pushed away, Flora tripped and in a matter of seconds, he felt trapped in the ecstasy of her innocent jade eyes, his arms strongly wrapped around her waist, on the ground with their hearts burning.

"You're cute," Flora smiled, her hands closing on the fabric of his shirt, her forehead against his; her eyes falling down to his lips, so close to hers.

"But sometimes, you're very annoying,"

"Why," he whispered, his heart softening at the sparks he felt. Her smile grew bigger; she bent to his ear and whispered back: " _I don't know but I like it,_ "

He smirked. _If you weren't drunk, Flora, you would have killed yourself for saying that._ "Come on, get up," he said. "We need to go,"

"Okaay," Flora muttered as she tried to stand but failed miserably. He shook his head. "You seriously can't stand liquor,"

He extended his hand to her and grabbed her waist, rising them both from the ground.

"You know, Helia,"

"Yeah?" he picked up the sword on the ground. She sighed. "I dunno," She shrugged, pouting.

He shook his head once again. "Wow," he said sarcastically. "You never listen to me!" she slapped him on the arm. "OK," he stuck his bottom lip as he rubbed the spot she just hit. "I'm sorry,"

He raised an eyebrow as he watched her desperately trying to walk without tripping. He sighed. "Ok, come," He caught her bridal style, staring at her mixed expression.

"The things that I have to do for you," She scowled and hit him once again in the arm. "Ouch," She looked away. "You deserve it," Her eyes then widened in thought. She gazed at him, with a look in her eyes that he couldn't deduce. _She's drunk…_ he thought.

She sighed and cosied in his chest. "Helia, I have something to tell you," He repeated his excuse in his head and continuing to walk ahead, he nodded. "Um,"

"I know,"

" _I know everything,_ " A knife stabbed him in his back. He stopped. "What do you mean," he glanced at her, his insides twisting at his hopeless perceptions. "About everything," He felt all tingly as she ran her hand over his chest as if her touch stopped him from breathing and his heart from beating.

"About Vlad, about what happened," she paused and closed her eyes. "About _you_ ," He stared blankly at the trees, now in fire, a fire that burned everything on its way, a fire caused by his deepest fears, his deepest dreads…

"Put me down," she demanded. "You-," His voice betrayed him, everything suddenly seemed to be betraying him. _How can everything be ruined in a matter of seconds? How can everything turn out to be real?_ A disgusting hate suddenly grew in his heart. _A hate for himself, a hate for reality._

"You can't even stand,"

"I said, put me down," he sighed and dropped her down but was taken aback. He felt her arms sheath his neck, his body wrapped in her warmth. His sword fell from his grasp. " _You're so broken,_ "

He closed his eyes and gently pushed her away from him. Looking away, he said. "We don't have time to waste, let's go,"

He grabbed his sword, not looking her in the eyes. _Because he knew if he did, he would lose everything and get lost himself._

He slashed the bushes, letting his fierceness envelope him. _Why would life never leave him? Why did he always have to feel trapped?_

"Lashing out on these plants won't do anything," he stopped. His head fell on the pile of broken branches and leaves. "I'm not," he let his head fall down.

Flora smiled and juggling to reach him, she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Come on, Helia, it's time to chaa-ange!" she opened her arms wide open at the sun but lost her balance. He caught her mid-way from falling, frowning at her condition. _Could it be any worst?_

He gently placed her arm around his neck as her eyes slowly closed and then lifted her up bridal style. A load got stuck on his shoulders as he saw her peaceful expression, fearing that this peace could be snatched from her… _because of him._

He held on the tiny amount of strength he had sworn to never use, leaving his scars wide open and bleeding, a fire surrounding him. _A fire that costs lives…_

He closed his eyes, putting himself in the path of everything that could hurt, protecting what his heart cared for most.

He studied his surroundings, thousand paths _and nowhere to go…_ trying to find his home _but lost._ His eyes fell on the winter jasmine, halfway blooming, believing that it was the right way, yet no hope in his soul, he followed the path of the purple puds.

"Helia…" He heard her feeble voice. His face turned emotionless. _Emotions hurt._ It hurt _her_ and he didn't want that. "Helia, Vlad called," He felt once again struck. He stopped and looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. She snuggled into his chest, her eyes closed. "What did he say?"

"Death threats," His soul flinched, his insides twisted and his heart stopped. "He said that he'll kill both of us," He stared at her confusedly, naive at her innocence as she started laughing. "Like, how will he?"

" _When you're here,_ " she smiled, her heart resting on his chest, his heartless chest. He looked straight, ashamed. "We're nearly there,"

* * *

He finally put the phone down, from what seemed to be forever, his head fell down.

He dropped on the couch, burying his head in his face. He had called the Winx and Specialists, giving them all the directions to return to the resort, he faced their grudges, their worries, their cries, all blankly as if he was done hearing them. And before he could contact Infinity Haze or simply his father, an inexplicable tiredness fell vigorously on him.

Sighing has been his favorite hobby for quite a long time now.

* * *

Flora stirred in her bed, rummaging with the bedsheets. "Huh?" she fluttered her eyes open. _Her room?_ She scanned the area. _Yes, it was her room._ She glanced down at her bed. _How had she gotten there?_ Before her thoughts could go any further, the heavy smell of liquor captured her nose. She scrunched her nose in disgust and got on her feet, taking out her clothes and a towel from her cupboard.

She stepped into the shower, deep dreads burning the water. She raised her eyebrow. _What happened?_

She shook her head. The last time she knew, she was with Helia. It must have been him who brought her here. _But what about the smell of liquor?_ She groaned, feeling more confused than ever.

A few moments later, she wrapped her towel around her and stepped out through the steam and the whisper of her wild fragrance.

She briskly threw on a white sheer silk chiffon white blouse along with a white and black striped cascade miniskirt. She then stopped in front of the mirror as she was about to rush outside. She shrugged and put on her gold cuff bracelet, she scurried out of her room in her pink ankle boots, feeling the hint of a storm.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"So you knew everything?"

* * *

 _One smile,_

 _can start a friendship._

 _One word,_

 _can end a fight._

 _One look,_

 _can save a relationship._

 _One individual_

 _can change your life._


	18. Demons and Fires

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I wanted to post it yesterday but things got quite messy, my grandma passed away yesterday... But anyway, I'M BACK! Hopefully, I'm gonna update soon...**

 _winxkate; Then you'll get to know;) But seriously, why would she be mad? (Spoiler; she loves him) But trust me, there will be a chapter where she will be mad as hell and man, that will seriously be not pretty..._

 ** _Bloom;_** _Thank youu! But actually, you have quite misunderstood something but that's okay since in this chapter everything will be disclosed! The next bomb? Maybe after 2 or 3 chaps? Happy reading!_

 ** _Fairywinx;_** _I knooow! But I love suspense! Don't you? And there are many other surprises left... trust me, they're not pretty... XD Thanks for reviewing and ENJOY!_

 ** _FH;_** _Thanks! I'm sorry for the wait but until then... happy reading! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18; Demons and Fires…_**

"So you knew everything?" he said, his face harder that she had ever seen, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his thousand monsters behind him.

Her look changed, she lifted her head up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have all the rights to know,"

Her answer made him cringe. "No Flora, you should have never known," he shook his head, let his arms fall down and frowned.

"How?" he asked. "I thought you were under a spell,"

"It was a lie," His eyes met hers instantly. She sighed and looked away. "When I was in the hospital, I woke up, you probably wasn't there and HeadMaster Saladin came to talk to me,"

"I was still very weak so I guessed I fell unconscious again," He shook his head. "He should have never done that,"

"Hiding the truth won't deny the pain, Helia," She approached him. "And what about the pain you will have to go through because of me?" Their eyes locked, each one searching the truth lacking behind.

"How does me knowing change anything, Helia?" she stared dumbfounded at him. He felt his blood flush to his heart as he pinned her to the wall, his arm next to her face and the other to her waist.

" _People will hunt you down_ in order to get the slightest information on me," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"And if they did, you'll blame yourself for everything?" Her gaze softened, trying to reach the deepest part of his soul. His world suddenly flipped down, burdened by the heavy weight of his pain. "You don't understand, Flora," He lowered his head down.

"I… you should have never been brought into all of this, Flora," She tried to search his eyes but he looked away. "But you did," He looked back into her eyes, wanting to just go back in time and stab himself, _just to keep her safe._

"I don't want you to get hurt," She frowned. She had gotten what she wanted, the proof to her conceptions.

"No Helia," she firmly said. She lifted his head up by running her hand through his messy hair, her eyes igniting a fire that burned down his monsters.

"You think blaming yourself will change anything?" She pushed his head closer to hers, her look too fierce to be avoided. "No Helia,"

"Why are you still staying in that dark room? Why are you still bent on your scars? Why are you still looking at yourself through that broken mirror," His heart stuffed a cry, his illusions broke, and he felt more broken that ever.

"We choose who we want to be," Their foreheads touched, shivers ran down his back like water as her fingers stuck deep in his hair. "You chose to be someone else but still live under the shadow of who you don't want to be. Someone who _isn't_ you," _Then who was he?_

A voice spoke inside of him. "We hide our deepest existence,"

"And it deceives us in the end," Her eyes once again spoke loud enough to echo in his whole body. "You don't know who I am,"

" _Who you were,_ " The corner of her lips lifted in amusement. "One of your biggest scars appeared when you couldn't differentiate between the past-," Her eyes flashed a dangerous green. "And the present,"

"You are what you are now," He thought about his life, wanting to break through this barrier of self-awareness. _What had he lived till now?_

"Is this the life you wanted,?" His eyes slightly widened. The answer shook him. His gaze shifted once again down. His life? He never even thought about it, about the life he'd wanted, the dreams he had, his aspirations, he stared into the safest place he ever believed in, her eyes. Who he was forbid him of her, from where he felt his very essence of life. But then, couldn't he live as well?

"No, right? You already made a choice. Then why deny the reason of this choice?" His face stayed blank. He was being told every moral of his life, just like a child and there she was, _his secret candy, the one he could never get enough of._

"The demon, you think exists inside of you forms part of you," Her hands closed softly on his hair, her breath on his face, he felt his stop.

"You lived with it. But it was always your weakness," A disgust rolled up in his throat. He had a thousand weaknesses then.

"Look at you now, Helia. You once killed that demon but why are you letting it conquer you again?" Her eyes travelled down his darkest spots.

"You have the power to destroy what lives inside of you. Feed it or do not feed it,"

His heart cringed, he lowered his head down, his forehead onto her nose, desperately trying to put his mind at rest. "I can't," he whispered.

She frowned, her hand leaving his hair to caress his cheek. "Why are so you hard on yourself?" she whispered back. "Take a breather, look at you, what you've become, everything that softened you,"

Her words stuck in his mind, allowing it to be engraved in his heart, "You're someone new now," Their eyes met, sending fires that lighted up his soul.

Her hand went back to his hair, a smile laced her lips. He reached out for her other hand, clutching it tightly and entwining their fingers together. He brought it to his lips and placed a polite kiss on it.

He lost sight of himself, backed away from her, no longer feeling her hot breath on his face; he sighed and put his hands in his pockets and walked away from her with his shoulders stooped.

He just needed time… _to be ok…_

 _Under the hidden stars… lighting up his way…_

* * *

Flora dashed to the hall as soon as she heard the heavy sound of footsteps. "Girls, you're back!" She grinned at the tired faces all staring at her with mixed expressions.

"Flora!" Stella screamed. "Are you OK?" She nodded. "Yeah, we found our ways back," She glanced at the Specialist's flushed faces. "But how did you find _your_ way back?"

"Helia called us and gave us the instructions," Sky replied. "Yeah, just before MissI'mAlwaysComplaining was about to throw a fit," Riven rolled his eyes.

"Heey!" Stella scowled. "My manicure cost more than your whole… whatever you're wearing," she scrunched her nose at his trousers. "Guys," Flora placed her hand on Stella's shoulder. "Don't start fighting just right now,"

"Yeah, let's go, girls," Musa grabbed Stella by the arm and pushed her to the stairs. "I'm so tired," She suddenly stopped and frowned. "Wait, can you hear that?"

"What?" asked Bloom. She glanced across the room. The soft murmur of piano notes suddenly spread in the hall. They exchanged confused glances. Musa closed her eyes. "This is amazing," she smiled as she walked in a couple of corridors, trying to reach the sweet melody, the others following her from behind.

"Here," They raised an eyebrow at what looked like a ballroom, dressed in pretty pale pink wallpapers and authentic flowers, bringing out an enchantment. Flora's eyes widened, as well as everybody, at the figure pushing on the piano at the corner of the room. "Helia?" she murmured, her voice pleated in the furtive denouement of the soft music notes.

He raised his head up, noticing the surprise that clad the faces of his friends. Flora smiled at him, recognising the surreptitious notes he played. "The Bluestone Alley," She leant against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, their eyes locked and their hearts corresponding to the beats.

Light slow-dancing footsteps swung with the beats. The couples held each other, eyes not wanting to break the connection, moving rhythmically to the music.

Helia glanced down at the piano keys for a moment, focusing on his breathing but quickly met her eyes again. He felt as if he was on a cloud, away from everything, and softened by the singing of angels, _her smile all that he could see._

His heart skipped a beat. _There's a wild side to everything…_ The music took a turn, his fingers stuck deep on the keys, letting out his frustration in a fast heavy metal fervent dance of notes.

The words, plunged in his heart, spoke through the music. His eyes took refuge in hers, after everything that they've passed through, the chaos and the monster, the demon and the fire, the danger and the madness, the destruction, he plunged in the last notes, and _the love…_

He let out an angered breath, but her eyes pierced the veils, her smile killed his pain… _and he knew he had to change…_

* * *

 _I came here to conquer_


	19. Real

**Hey guys... OK sorry I know I've promised to update soon but the 2 last weeks of school were really hard but fortunately I have a 2 weeks holidays so hopefully I'll update sooner. Thank you for all your lovely reviews:) Really fires me up!**

 ** _divine ice fairy;_** _Thank you sooo much for your support! It was really nice to know that you made an effort in comforting me, thank you so much:) I'm sorry that I've made you wait for so long but I'll try my best this time! Hope to hear from you, tell me what you think of this chapter! Enjoy!:)_

 _ **winxkate;** Thanks for always reviewing, I'm grateful for the support:) Sorry for the wait, enjoy this one:)_

 _ **lovelykavya;** Thank you! And don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for too long! Tell me what you think of this one because the other chapters are seriously gonna increase your eagerness! :) Thanks a lot! _

**_Fairywinx;_** _*evil laughter* No seriously, I was laughing soo much when I read your review! It makes me so evil like I don't want them to be together when writing such huuugge plot twists! Just thinking about the next one makes me go all crazy!;) *solemn voice* I'm sorry to tell you, but your wish cannot be granted... *evil laughter* BECAUSE I'M SOO EVIL! ;)_

* * *

 _Chapter 19; Real_

He shook his head and woke up with a stud. He breathed hard and glanced across his room. Acknowledging where he was, he rested his head in his hands.

He sighed and jumped off his bed, glancing at the sun that burned the blue sky, today was a new day… to a new life. He stood, determined as ever, ready to face everything that once destroyed him. He grabbed his clothes and a towel and entered the bathroom.

He got out half an hour later, scented heavily in perfume. After Flora mentioned her liking for boys perfuming themselves with One Million, he had suddenly felt a need, _a need for her…_

He gently smiled, his first smile of the day, as usual appearing while he was thinking of her. He glanced down at his sneakers, she was a strong cup of black coffee in a world that was drunk on the cheap wine of shallow love.

He took in a deep breathe and exiting his room, he trolled around the corridors until he reached the red and black counters.

He glanced across the dimly lighted kitchen, where the shadows of the leaves danced on the floor and shrugged. Everyone was still asleep, he had guessed. He opened the cupboards and took out some ingredients. _Might as well cook something…_

"You're up so early," He raised his eyebrows and turned. Flora smiled at him, an amusing smile as she leaned on her arms on the other side of the counter. She raised back her eyebrows, waiting for an answer but his mouth suddenly felt dry.

He lowered his head down, his hands clutching on tight the sugar container he held. _He didn't know what to say…_ He heard her sigh. "I miss the annoying Helia, you know?" His soul had suddenly lit up as he glanced upwards. Her look made him slightly smile. Part of her mystery was how she was calm in the storm and anxious in the quiet.

"Whatever made you change, Helia?" He saw a slight curve at the corner of her lips as she turned and walked away. He looked down, still smiling then glanced back at her retreating figure.

He smirked. _You._

* * *

The sun had dawned and the moon had already taken its place, emitting a soft white glow. Glancing at the scenery of dancing stars, Flora had been lost in her thoughts for a while. The type of thoughts that left goosebumps on her skin and burns on her heart.

A deep sigh had left her mouth, she looked down for a moment and stared back instantly at the moon. She had conversed with him later that evening, around dinner. He had gone back to his old jokes, his amusing gaze but when she read his eyes, they were still the same, sad and longing… of what? She didn't know.

Before her thoughts could go any further, she was suddenly disturbed by a vibration. Confusion had crossed her face as she picked up her phone.

She raised an eyebrow. "Helia?" she blinked at his name flashing on the screen. "How did he get my number?" she asked to herself. She then rolled her eyes. "Why is he even calling me?"

"We live under the same roof," She had dismissed his call and went back to admiring the view from her balcony, leaning on the wall. A few seconds later, she groaned and turned back to her bed, snatching the phone and received the call. "One, how did you get my number and two, why are you calling me Helia?" she ranted.

"Woah, Dangerous Woman's getting hot," She sighed and decided to ignore his comment. "Seriously, why are you calling me?"

"Come outside," She raised her eyebrow. "Why?" she had asked in a determined voice, crossing her arm over her chest. "Just come," he insisted.

She threw her head back and groaned. "Okaay," she put the phone down and opened the door but screamed when she felt muscular arms sheath her; the light kiss of a rough fabric on her skin sent shivers down her spine and everything suddenly turned dark.

A sharp scream pierced the tranquility of the resort plunged in darkness. She punched whatever was holding her, breathing hard. "Who are you?" she screamed. "And what are doing?" The answer to her question shot right up to her head like a bullet. "Why are you kidnapping me?"

She was suddenly slung on the shoulders of her kidnapper and her screams intensified as well as her punches. She felt all light, her body swinging as the man started walking.

"Let me go!" she shouted, knocking him on the chest with her knees. She heard a soft whimper in response and her eyes had widened, her blood rushing through her veins. "HELIA?"

"What are you doing?" She delivered punches in his back. "Ow," she had heard and felt more perturbed than ever. "Helia, please," she pleaded.

" _Whaat?_ " Helia chuckled. A sting in his back made him flinch. "Shh, I'm just taking you somewhere,"

"Like _this?_ " she screeched, her nose scrubbing against the rough surface of the bag. She heard him laugh. "We're nearly there,"

"No worries,"

"I'm gonna rip your bones and burn you alive," she muttered. "Dangerous Woman-," she cut him off with a strike of her heels. "Oow," He rubbed his chest. "I've already got my six packs, Flo," he groaned, pinching his eyes. "No need to add in,"

"Put me down or I'll give you more," she warned. "Okay," She frowned, she didn't expect him to give in so easily. "We've already arrived anyway," She rolled her eyes. _Right…_

He placed her on the ground and she pushed the bag down her face, staring at the annoying smirk on Helia's face. She stepped out of the brown trap and knocked her knee on just below his chest. Helia let out a loud groan, clutching his belly tight.

Flora let out a satisfied smile and turned around. "A bonfire ?" she raised an eyebrow.

The Winx and Specialists were all gathered around a bonfire, grilling marshmallows, chinwagging. They were deep in the woods, where Mother Nature was the healer and the devotees were the preys and predators. The fire lit up the shadows that surrounded their voice, a companion to the dark vegetations in their surroundings. They haven't noticed their argument, too lost in their chat.

"Couldn't you have told me earlier?" she glared at Helia. He shrugged but whimpered once again when she elbowed him. She smiled at his expression and joined the others. "Hey guys,"

"Hey Flo," She sat on a tree log and picked up a branch and some marshmallows. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this feast," she said, dragging the pink marshmallows along the thin branch.

"I thought Helia was the one charged," Musa stared at him as he made his way up to sit next to Flora, he raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh," she sent him a glare which he promptly avoided.

"I love marshmallows anyway," she grinned, putting a handful of them in her mouth. Helia stared at her with a mysterious gaze, she clicked her fingers and a sundae of chocolate ice-cream appeared in her hand. He had frowned in confusion when she dipped some grilled marshmallows in the brown creamy mixture and once again by the call of her magic, plunged a meringue in it with chocolate and caramel sauce on top of it

"Seriously?" he asked. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Taste it," she smiled. "It's amazing," A similar recipient of creamy texture landed in his hands. He stared curiously at it. "You're crazy,"

"I know," she had replied, stuffing her spoon in her mouth. He had gulped and done the same, chewing, trying to find a way through this dance of flavours. "Yeah, it's quite good actually," he had admitted but was met with a bored look. "Okay, it's delicious!" he corrected, smiling.

She smiled back. "But you know," His teeth plunged in the ice cream. "When I first met you, I never thought you would be like this," he continued.

"Like what?" Suspiciousness laced her look. "Who did you think I would be?"

"Umm," he looked up, trying to find the exact words for his feelings. "At first, I thought you were a really sweet, nice, gentle person-," Her face fell as he spoke. _Was he insulting her?_ "You know like a flower,"

Adrenaline shot right up to her heart. She approached her face to his, her eyes emitting the same fire he had fallen for. "I will not be another flower, picked for my beauty and left to die,"

"I will be wild, difficult to find and impossible to forget," A smirk had crossed his face, in strong admiration of her personality. "Why will, you already are,"

She let out a proud smile and backed off, returning to her sundae. His eyes had immobilized on her. She was never crazy, she just didn't let her heart settle in a cage. She was born wild, and sometimes we need people like her. For, it's the horrors in her heart that caused flames in his.

A chuckle had escaped his mouth, he smirked when she asked him the reason behind his amusement.

"Sometimes, you're kind of a mixture of Barbie and Wonder Woman, you know," She glared at him. "What do you know about me?"

He grabbed her arm and pushed her closer to him, their breathes tangled into one, the hot chemistry of two battling hearts racing. A faint blush spread on Flora's face, she felt her heart skip beats in this song of emotions. He had got her a feeling that couldn't be put into words.

"That's what I want to know," His soft whisper left feathered kisses on her skin. "Who are you and where do you stand in my life?" Her eyes drowned in his, amidst her confusion, he could still discern her compassion, lying broken under the sheets of conviction.

A sharp scream suddenly broke them apart.

"PDA couple here!" They stared dumbfounded at Stella. "You never ever miss one chance, huh?" Musa smirked, her eyes fixed on the thin branch she threw in the air. With a swift movement, she caught it and closed it firmly in her palm. "What's your secret?"

"What secret?"

"Perfect couple," Flora raised an eyebrow. "We are not a couple,"

"Yet," Her eyes met Riven's. Regret flashed over his face once he saw her expression. "Just kidding,"

"You'd better,"

"You really seem to be enjoying this, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes at Helia, in hope of making him burst the truth. He instantly stopped smirking. "What?" he replied innocently. "No," he shot his hands up in defense.

She raised her eyebrows to show her disbelief. He stared at her before breaking into a chuckle. She shook her head.

"Hey guys, I'm going to jump on bed," Musa stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Anyone wanna join me?"

"Yeah, I'm so tired," Riven rubbed his eyes. "Let's go then and leave PDA couple alone," Stella said, joining Musa and Riven, a smirk lacing her words. The rest snickered. "Yeah, yeah, let's go,"

Flora sighed, and with a click of her fingers the two empty ice cream plates disappeared.

The fire had already faded by then, leaving them in utmost darkness, in company of the stars and the moon. Now that everyone had left, his mask was lifted up, he leaned onto his knees and stared blankly at the stack of burnt wood, broken and without life; the very thought of it gave him chills.

"Here's your light," He frowned at the matchstick that flied and fell onto the wood, he felt flames warm his body, his heart beat a strange new sequence. "Make sure you don't put it off," She passed infront of him, her perfume invaded his nose down his insides, igniting sparks that rushed his heartbeats.

His eyes followed her graceful walk, like light onto a carpet of darkness, life onto the threats of death, his lips curved into a smile, she was the fire in his life, the fire that startled the monsters that stopped his heart… _his fire._

* * *

 **REVIEEEWW! Can't wait to hear from you guys! By the way, if you're expecting F and H to be together soon theen (Fairywinx!;) let me warn you that your wish is both gonna be granted and broken;)**

 **More surprises reserved for you;) Bye!**

* * *

 _My scars tell a story._

 _They are reminders that_

 _life tried to break me_

 _but failed._


	20. Danger Lurks

_Chapter 20- Danger Lurks_

"Hello, Helia?"

He was drunk on the idea of how a single phone call can change everything and leave a complete chaos behind…

"I… I'll call you later," He had cut the phone and taken a deep breath, though it hardly helped him. He was at lost… _again_. Still frowning, he made his way out of his room. The sun was dawning and the dancing shadows made everything look dark. In his eyes, though, it was darker than it should have been. The cold chill of death ran through his veins. He put his hands in his pockets and glued his eyes on the floor. Danger scented thoughts clashed with his peace of mind and a whole band of 'what if's followed the suite.

"Helia?" he froze and looked up. _Flora._ It was funny how they always crossed paths when he needed her the most. But then, what if their closeness caused her any harm? He felt more confused than ever. Should he or should he not. He looked away for a moment and shut his eyes. _Didn't he have the right to love someone without any restraint?_

"Helia, what happened?" Her warm touch on his cheek made him shiver. Their eyes met, her look splashed him with a wave of mixed calmness and dizziness.

He shook his head. She frowned at him. "When will you stop being so hard on yourself?"

He looked puzzled. "Huh?" Words stuck in his throat due to the short amount of space between them and the shared warmth. "Why are you so dark?"

Her question again left him perplexed. Dark? Was she criticizing his own odd fashion sense concerning leather jackets or just plainly his rough personality? "What do you mean?"

"Why do you never let light enter you?" A chord struck in, a hot wave of boiling blood ran through his veins.

He pinned her to the wall with his arms on each side of her head, their foreheads touched in a spark of sensations. "Then what do you want me to do?" he spoke in a voice he no longer realized was his, sharp like gun bullets. His breathing hardened as he felt his jaws tightened.

"Find the light," Her soft whisper on his skin made his inner demons vanish in a run. He stared at her with a baffled expression, unsure of exactly what kind of power she beheld on him. His heart had changed its pace and had molded into a ballad. Right there, he just wanted to melt in her embrace, done with the trappings of the outside world. Show her every ounce of him, every dark corner, every tiny room dimmed in the dull light of a broken lamp alongside old ripped duvets. Tell her everything, pain and sorrow, joy and fear because he suddenly realized that his brightest corner down the very dark of him was lit by her.

"I think I finally found it,"

He slowly closed his eyes, the short gap between them turned aching desire into passion. His cold lips reached out for hers, so near to close the gap. The sudden thought of it made him back up instantly. _What are you doing, Helia?_ Uncertainty whispered in his ear.

A pain stabbed his heart, _regret_. He looked away, too ashamed to meet her eyes. _He'd nearly kissed her._

"I… I'll talk to you later,"

His head shot down. He didn't know what to think but one thing was sure, right then, he just hated himself. He hated the fact that he was always trying to run away, to escape the things that got out of his reach. Two years earlier, he would have tried to forget whatever entity was disrupting his comfort zone but right now, it wasn't about _'anything'_ , it was about Flora. The only one who managed to pierce the mask he'd kept on for so long and gaze at the real him behind his faked irises.

He sighed. Cure number one: walk. He headed towards the seashore, passing through the garden, it had suddenly lost all its charm in his eyes.

He had raised his eyes only to meet with the crashing waves. The Winx and Specialists were usually there, sat on the sand, he turned, squinting his eyes to figure out the volleyball match further down. He sighed once again and turned in the other direction. He just wanted to be alone, to figure everything out.

His eyes stuck deep down the threads of ombré aquamarine blue as he hugged his knees and rested his chin on them, wanting to just drown in there and hope that no one would ever find him. He closed his eyes and buried his head. Cure number two: identify the problem. _Flora_. He instantly threw that idea in his mind's dustbin. Flora was definitely not the problem. It was the _situation_ which he was constantly battling to face.

He loved her, he was sure of it. A thousand 'but's flooded his mind, making him want to just vomit right there. He squeezed his eyes shut and her soft voice ran through his entire body, flaring everything in its path.

 _You think blaming yourself will change anything?_ He gulped. In a way, she was right. Up until now, all he'd done was staying up late at night with his monsters because somewhere in his dreams were faces he had let down, faces who burned his existence. Those faces for whom he had tried the impossible and when the doors closed, he had fallen in the pit of demur, at the mercy of blame with pain as his food. After all that, he was still the same in the eyes of everyone. The old culpable prince who took lives because he was a spy. The very thought of it made him grimace in disgust.

Nothing really changed. He was still hurt, still broken. Maybe it was the fact that he was always being reminded of the past. _What a deep pit._

 _Why are you still looking at yourself through that broken mirror?_ He bit his lower lip. Broken, yes he was… forever? He shook his head, his knees rising from the ground. No… He was done with the broken Helia. A faint smile spread on his face as he wiped the silent tear that had formed in his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

 _You're someone new now._ He would build someone new, he understood that some scars are not meant to be healed. His past doesn't define him, the present does. He'll build someone new, with his base her fire, climbing up the pit. And he made a lifetime promise, that he'll fight anyone who tries to hurt Flora, that he'll protect her no matter what. He smiled at the new color extending to him, _new beginnings…_

He chuckled, his head lowering down in thought. _Just because of her…_ She was madness and sanity, hell and paradise. _After all her fire didn't lie…_

A vibration broke him out of his thoughts, he reached out for his phone in his pocket. He stuffed back a cry and adjusted his voice. "Hey Frost,"

"Helia? What happened to your voice?" He raised his eyebrows and cleared once again his throat. _How did he know?_ "Nothing,"

"Okaay," He heaved a sigh of relief. "Anyway, what happened to Flora?" He rolled his eyes. Such an eavesdropper. "I hope you're already dating,"

"Umm, not really, I…" he stopped. He didn't know what to say. That things got unraveled? No, he would kill him right there. He decided to speak what seemed the most right. _The truth._ "I nearly kissed her,"

" _Nearly?_ " he grimaced at the sudden outburst, _he should have known._ "What the hell man?"

"I… I will confess to her-," he gazed at the blue sky, it was suddenly clearer, like the first time someone witnesses the sun after a storm.  
"Soon,"

"You'd better,"

"Now tell me, have you told her about… Vlad?" he frowned. Maybe the sky was not so clear. Maybe it had suddenly started raining.

"Not yet,"

"What are you waiting for? Tell her that… and that you'll protect her," he rolled his eyes. "And then you confess," _Not so romantic…_ he thought. But Vlad has escaped, god damn it. And he knew why he was back… _For death…_

He made his way towards the resort, his each step growing his determination. "I'll only tell her the danger,"

"Pff, she'll fall asleep," He shook his head. "I can't tell her anything right now," he heard a slapping sound. "But I promise I will,"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" He let out a half smile and cut the call after muttering a few goodbyes.

* * *

"Flora," he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He stared in her confused jade eyes, their foreheads touched- so close their breaths tangled into one.

He suddenly frowned when he had found mixed feelings in her eyes. His heart sank in the depth of conceptions. What must she be thinking of him? Just a few minutes ago, he was about to kiss her but pulled out at the last minute and now he was back, pulling her close; growing up her hopes to later crush them. _How low must he be in her eyes…_

"What happened?" she broke from his embrace and went back to her task at the counter of the kitchen. Her movement made him want to stab himself, so much he felt like an idiot. "You sound different,"

"Umm, no," he looked down, still frowning. Flora was definitely not someone who would let herself play in mind games. He shook his head. He was not here for this. "I have something to tell you," he whispered. "Vlad, he-,"

"I know," He raised his eyebrow. "He's escaped right?"

"How do you know?" he frowned.

"Your friend called me, Ash," _Ash?_ He reached the boiling point of bafflement.

"Infinity Haze?"

"Yup," He fell on the chair behind him. "How do you know them?" he asked. He heard her sigh and she turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know them because they called me after you know," He stared at her with a frown, not wanting her to go in details. "Yeah,"

"Look, I want to put you under-,"

"Protection?" she said. "No need," she pulled herself on the counter. "I got my back-," she grinned and touched the butterfly wings on her sequined white and gold stilettos. **(Profile pic)**

"With these babies," He raised an even more baffled eyebrow. _With a shoe?_ She was going to fight a bloody killer with a shoe? "Very funny, Flora,"

An imaginary pump appeared in his hands which he dramatically hit the air with. "Go away, go away," he mimicked in a screechy voice.

His impersonation hardly held an appeal to Flora, though. She glared at him then slowly detached the butterfly wing from her left shoe.

 _Good riddance._

Helia caught them between his fingertips before they could hit him. She lifted the side of her mouth in annoyance. _Not even a scratch._ "Ninja stars," He examined the sharp bladed sides of the wing. "Nice,"

His eyes met hers. "Sharp move," he said as he leaned on his knees and clasped his hands together, a playful smirk on his face. _Really, really sharp move._ He swore, he wasn't expecting that. Had he been teamed up with her, he would end up using diamond guns.

The comment seemed to hit her like a bouquet of red roses. She smirked and leaned towards him. "My lips are the gun," Her fingertips made contact with her glossy lips. "My smile is the trigger, my kisses are the bullets, label me a killer," The corner of his lips instantly curved.

"I don't mind to get killed," She stared at him with an amused expression as his eyes fell on her lips.

"It's OK to dream, Helia," she hopped from the counter and reached for the ninja star in his hands. "Just don't get lost in it," She turned and walked away, leaving him to admire the curves alongside her blue fit and flare dress.

Her last words left an unsettled score. "Why are you so full of attitude?"

She stopped and turned to face him, giving him a half view just enough to distinguish her furrowed eyebrows. "I'm not full of attitude," she argued. "I just know my standards,"

"And you fear that I don't know them,"

She met his playful smirk and lowered her head for a second as a smile appeared on her face. She looked up at him, smiling in defeat with unconquerable eyes.

He followed her graceful walk, with the tappings of her golden heels on the crème marble and the bouncing of her luscious hair on her back. His smirk grew bigger. He had gotten the hint. _She was a storm_ , he glanced down, a faint chuckle escaped his mouth. _Not the kind you run from, the kind you chase._

She wasn't one to play with the strings of mixed up feelings. If a guy truly wanted her, then he had to reach her worth, prove his love because she wasn't going to bet on lower; and right now, _that guy was him…_

He sighed, still staring at the floor. He liked the chase and definitely loved the treasure. What a catch.


	21. Paradise

**HIYYYAAAAA! I am soooo sorry! I know that I'm always telling you guys that I'm gonna update sooner but it's never the case. Actually, I fell ill on the course of the week and I had tons of tests but good news! It's my last week at school! *breakdance* So I'm gonna try my best to update:) Thank you for your continuous support up till now:) Like we've made it so far and it really feels incredible! XD**

 _ **winxkate;** Thank you! I'm glad you feel like it! Actually, I can guarantee you that tension is coming very soon!;) _

_Bomb = Loading..._

 ** _Lovelykavya;_** _Thanks! I guess, wonders on the way;) But since you have everything planned and sorted, I wonder how you'll take the next chapter;) Ain't ruining anything! XD_

 ** _Fairywinx;_** _Thanks but actually no, Flora knows nothing about his past except the fact he was a spy and that he still blames himself for all the deaths that took place. You remember when she said that Headmaster Saladin came to see her at the hospital to tell her everything that happened? That's when she got to know! And yeaah! Those shoes are sooo sick, ain't they? When I saw them on pinterest that idea suddenly popped in my mind! I'm very fashion conscious that's why you'll always be seeing some incrediibblee shoes here and there;) And since you've been literally begging for F and H to be together... #Surprise4U_

 _ **Bloom;** Sorry for the wait! Thanks for your review and enjoy:)_

 ** _divineicefairy;_** _O_ _h thank you_ _sooo much! I never really planned to be a writer, this is just to improve my English and writing but I really appreciate the thought:) I'm sure one day you'll be an incredible writer! Sorry for the wait and enjoy!:)_

 ** _FH;_** _Thank_ _you:) I'm glad you appreciate this story! Happy reading!_

 **You guys want them to be together, right? Ok. I'll let them be;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21; Paradise**_

* * *

" _Flora?_ " His eyes met hers on the balcony. The last thing he had expected to see when he just wanted to stay alone was her; posing on the balustrade, leaning against the wall with her arms across her toned legs staring at him with her jade eyes glistening under the moonlight. _So much for a badass goddess._

"Hey," she turned back to admire the sky. He took the time to get over of how exquisite she was looking, her gold and brown strands humming a soft tune as they brushed alongside the wind, and leaned against the wall, pinning his right leg onto it and crossed his arms over his chest. "So…" he started, raising his eyebrows. "What are you doing here," His statement came off like a possessive one, much to his restraint. While staying in the resort so many times, he had established this place as his 'secret base', though, everyone in his family knew its existence, it was always left unvisited. Like a piece of art left in a corner at an exhibition just because it didn't fit in. He had found a real peace there. He felt much connected to his surroundings, to Nature, where he would just forget about the hectic dark side of life. Alone, no judgments, no remarks, just him and who he was.

She shrugged. "I like it here," He gazed at how her perfectly sculpted lips molded into an unpretentious pout. Her head leaned further down the wall. He smirked. _So alike yet so different._

"The sky looks so perfect, isn't?" She pointed up.  
"Yeah, cause yesterday it was so horrid, isn't it? I wonder what happened," She had given him a look that said "Seriously" and he had shrugged when a smirk had already made its way up to his face.

He had noticed the way the stars shimmered and then turned back to what made his heart flutter and sighed. "Flora, do you believe in love?"

"What's there to believe in that?" Her eyes met his for the second time now with a curve at her lips. "I mean love is love," she stared back at him in an amusing manner. "You know, that strong feeling you feel for someone," he smiled. _I'm not your dad._

"I meant how do you know you love someone you've met for quite a long time?" She shrugged once again and gazed at the sky. "We don't choose to love somebody, it just happens, just like that,"

"At first you're baffled cause you've never met someone like him-," Her eyes slightly widened. Her head snapped at him with a bounce of her hair that stopped his heart from beating. "Or her," she quickly corrected herself. "But then you realize there's something wrong and you just… wanna correct that," Their eyes locked, trying to express emotions through unspoken words.

"Flora, I lo-,"

A sharp scream pierced the ataraxy reining. Their nerves shook, their eyes widened and in a rush of blood, they dashed downstairs.

"STELLA!" Flora screamed. He stared at her dumbfounded as she rushed down the stairs, as if her life depended on it, a pathetic shame flooding his insides.

"Stella, are you OK?" She threw her arms around Stella once she reached the hall. He had raised his eyebrows at her green face mask. "Arghh, who is disturbing me?" He turned to see Riven rubbing his eyes. "What happened to you, Stella?"

"And your face," Riven snickered. "You-,"

"Wooaaahh," Musa descended the stairs. "What have I missed?"

"Guys, stop it," Flora frowned. By then, all the Winx and Specialists were present in the hall. "Stella,"

"My lipstick!" she screamed, holding a damaged red lipstick. "Ohh Stella," They whined. Flora slapped her forehead and shook her head. "You ruined my meditation just for a lipstick?"

"Since when do you meditate?" Sky asked Riven. "Shut up,"

"What I want to know is who, in the world, did that?" Stella let out a screech. Helia scanned the room until he remarked the uneasiness on Brandon's face. "It's a Maybelline, I'm gonna kill whoever did that,"

"Oh come on, Stella," He'd put his arm around her shoulders and walked around. "It's just a lipstick," He fell on the couch. "We can get you another one,"

"Let's go shopping tomorrow," It didn't take long until he heard a scream and a strong grasp around his neck. "Really?" grinned Stella.

"Yeah,"

"What the hell?" They turned to Riven. "Dude, you don't know what you are doing," Brandon bit his lips.

Musa muttered an "Oh god" and put her palm on her forehead. "Shut up guys," Stella frowned at them. "Helia I love you soo much," she pushed him again into a bone crushing hug. His eyes darted to Flora as they parted. A small pout formed on his lips. "Why don't you talk to me like that?"

Her mouth fell down in shock. She pointed at him."You're such a-,"

"Yees," the others inched closer to her, anticipated for more.

"Such a-,"

"Yees," She furrowed her eyebrows at them and crossed her arms over her chest. "For what are you getting so excited for?"

They made silent excuses, exchanging glances and indifferent behaviors. She let out a groan, shaking her head as if to erase what just happened in her memory.

"Hey that gives me an idea,"

"We can go on a group date," A grin spread on Stella's face. "Heey, that's not a bad idea," Musa put her right arm around her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. "Not bad at all,"

"I think that's a fabulous idea," said Bloom. "What do you think guys?" she asked the Specialists. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah," Sky replied.

"Oh umm, if it's a group date I guess I'm not going," This was the only sentence that made Helia raise his eyebrow and look up at Flora as she stared at the ground, running her hand over her arm like she always did when she was upset. "Noo!" The girls shook their head. "No… yeah… it's a group date but," He saw Stella turn towards him and motion him to speak up. "Why won't you go?" Layla followed the suite, though, her look was sterner than Stella's, as if she would kill him if he didn't make her change her decision. He stared at them, still frowning. He was brought up with a set of principles. This was not his idea of taking out a girl that he fancied.

Their eyes met, and he saw a wistfulness in them, a deep burning longing aroused by sorrow. This time, he felt a stab of fear. Had she noticed the way the Winx was urging him to ask her out and how he stayed uncaring and neutral? He didn't want her to get a bad impression of him.

"No guys, you go, I'll stay at the resort, I'm fine," she muttered her words rather hastily and rushed up the stairs to her room which proved his suspicion right.

He was left with disappointed looks and complains but still stayed silent. It was just not him, the group date, shopping and all that. If he wanted to ask her out, it had to be special.

His thoughts might have knocked a nerve when he felt something vibrate. He shook his head. His phone… "Yeah,"

Ashs' words hit him like gun bullets. "What?" he stood up, his forehead creasing in lines of panic.

He shot a glance around making sure nobody was there. His mind scanned all the possibilities until it reached the only right and worst. "There's only one possibility," he told him. "But I can't do that, it would be wrong,"

"Whatever it is, Helia, you know what your priority is," And with that, the phone was cut. Not like he expected Ash to pacify him; he was always a very outspoken guy.

He mentally groaned and shaking his head, he exited the resort. It was dusk when the day met the night and unified to show their strength through colors.

His mind was burdened. "Damn it," he muttered, shutting his eyes.

 _Pretty lies._

* * *

He stood in front of her doorstep and muttering a last curse to himself, he knocked.

"Come in," He squeezed his eyes shut for one last time, and opened the door. "Hey,"

Flora looked up from the magazine she was reading on her couch, her head on its arm and her legs stretched out. "Hi Helia," she retracted from her position, stood up and smiled.

"Umm, I…" she raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his neck and lowered his head down in a nervous manner. She felt confused. She had never seen Helia nervous, especially around her, and wondered what was the reason behind his sudden change of attitude.

"I wanted to ask you-," His head shot up. "I mean, you know the others wanna go on a group date,"

"Yeah,"

He drew in a deep breath. "Will you go out with me," Her inner teen fainted and fell down.

A dart had shot her heart and she stared at him, unsure if she had heard the right words and if it was a dream or just plain reality that ended towards a plot twist.

She gulped. "You… you mean, on a date?"

"Yeah,"

Her nerves shook more than ever and she wondered if she was going to live off this shock. She then grinned, the most radiant grin he had ever seen on her face.

"Of course!" she had exclaimed but quickly corrected herself. "I- I mean why not?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "I'll pick you up at 11 then," And he was gone.

She let out a scream but then quickly covered her mouth, her grin not fading one inch. "Calm down, Flora," she muttered to herself. "Calm down,"

"It's just your first date-," she screamed once again. "With Helia!" she hugged her pink flush pillow tightly and fell on her bed. "My first date with Helia," she repeated in a low high pitched voice. She closed her eyes, the simple idea of Helia and her going on a date sinking in her mind made her squeak once again.

She then gasped and thudded off her bed. "What am I going to wear?" she asked herself. "Stella," she threw her pillow on her bed and sprinted to her room.

"Stella!" she screamed, pushing open the door. Coincidently, she was met with five confused faces. "Woaah," Musa said. "Chill gurl, what happened?" she closed the door and smiled.

"You won't believe it, girls," she covered her mouth with her palms to hide her grin, although they had already noticed her excessive excitement. " _Whaat?_ "

"Helia," she gushed. "He asked me out!" They pounced on her altogether, shouting their lungs out. "Oh my god, Flora!" exclaimed Bloom. "I know, I was equally shocked,"

The Winx exchanged raised eyebrows. "Not really, we kind of expected it already," Flora pulled a face. "But we're soo happy for you!" they squeezed her into another hug. "Now, clothes, clothes, clothes,"

A stern look plastered on her face, Stella entered her walk-in closet. It had not even been one minute when Flora felt tons of clothes sheath on her. "Woah," she struggled to keep her balance.

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Layla rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over chest. "The first step to a perfect date is a perfect dress,"

"We don't kid with that,"

"I can't believe she's saying that," Musa whispered to Tecna. She smiled back. "I know, Stella and serious, in the same sentence?" They snickered.

"Come on, Flora, go change," Stella ordered as she sat on the pink couch. The others followed.

"Wonder what happened to Helia suddenly," Musa casually stated as she played with the hem of her skirt after Flora entered the dressing room, consequently pouting with the number of dresses she held in her arms. "Uh huh," Bloom nodded.

"Maybe he didn't want to ask her out in front of everybody," Stella shrugged. She let her fall down in mid air with her eyes closed and her fingers firmly on the edge of her couch. " _Boys,_ "

"Yeah, that must be it," Tecna agreed. "Whatever, I'm just glad they're going out," Layla said unpretentiously, playing with her curls,

"Yeah, it took them, like, forever,"

"Guys," Flora's voice interrupted their conversation. They raised their eyebrows at her appearance.

"Nah," Musa shook her head. "Too…" Her eyebrow raised even higher at the tight fitting white sequined dress on Flora. "Much," Flora finished her sentence as she turned round in front of the stand mirror. She raised her arms, staring at the heavy fabric coming down her wrists.

"Next," they all shouted. Flora let out a puff before entering once again the dressing.

* * *

One hour had vanished when gasps finally followed her walk. "This-," Stella muttered, her eyes lingering on the black fabric. "Is totally the one!"

"Yeah definitely," Bloom smiled. "So sick," Musa agreed.

"Are you sure?" Flora turned on her heels, her fingers delicately making contact with the black leather while keeping her eyes fixed on the mirror, almost surprised at her new appearance. Short fitted black leather dresses were not really the trend in her wardrobe.

"Yeah!" The others screamed. She frowned and turned around once again. "I dunno-," she murmured soft hesitations. "It lacks something, don't you think?"

"A bit of pink," she turned to her friends and let out a smile that ignited an idea. "What do you mean?" Tecna stared at her.

The corner of her lips curved. She turned, "This," and clicked her fingers. A spiral of magic shone over her, a light so bright it could burn the eyes who saw only darkness.

She finally let out a satisfied smile. "What do you think of it?" she asked, her eyes sauntering across the soft hot pink lacy design of flowers lying above the leather onto her boat neckline bust and the half sleeves of her minidress.

Her transformation greeted gushes and thumbs ups. "Helia is gonna see stars!" Layla slapped the table beside her. She stared at her reflection, her heart accelerating its pace once her brain acknowledged her date with Helia.

"Aww, Flora, what are you thinking, huh?" Stella wriggled her eyebrows while she grabbed the hem of her dress. "Guys!" she turned and tried to glare at them, her grin ruining her tentative. "Oh!" they broke into a fit of laughter.

She quickly changed into her normal clothes and, her creation in hands, wrapped her arms around them, Flora closed her eyes and grinned. "You guys are the best!" she exclaimed, bringing them even closer. They hugged her back.

"We know, Flo,"

"Now," she retracted, passing her hand over her curls. "Guess who's going on a date," she drew a breath. "With Helia?"

"Dangerous Woman!"

"No way, girls," she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's OK, Flo," She raised an eyebrow at Musa's statement.

"We know you don't like anybody to call you Dangerous Woman other than Helia," they threw their head back and laughed, after several high-fives.

"Since when?" Flora gasped. Her comment was ignored to which she shook her head, with a tiny curve of her lips. "I'm getting outta here,"

"Yeah, yeah go to your Helia!" She smiled at their never-ending jokes and snickered.

She lay her head on her pillow with a smile that night, her hopes now glowing inside her. She turned and turned, one side of her wondering if her ecstasy would let her sleep and the other silently begging the night to end already because _her sun had already risen…_

* * *

 ** _And so being young_**

 ** _and dipped in folly,_**

 ** _I fell in love_**

 ** _with melancholy._**


	22. Warzone

**Hey guys! Y'all don't kill me! I know it's been months since I've shown my face and I'm terribly sorry! My exams have ended so I'm on my holidays and just sitting and doing nothing at all (I'm the laziest person on this planet) So anyway, this is one of my favourite chapters so prepare yourselves. It's a total warzone *smirks***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22; Warzone**_

Flora quickly slung her black metallic leather clutch on her shoulders and rushed downstairs, a quick glance at the clock warned her that she was slightly late.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," she muttered, brushing a hand over her golden bangs to push them back and smiled.

Obviously, he had just been up to her and plainly asked her out, the anticipation was not really there so when he turned with his signature pout and looked her up and down, he thought he had seen sparks fly. He'd been attacked, shot, stabbed, yet nothing could weaken him as much as her. He swore he must have flaked by then.

Her grin made him curse, her curled brown and gold hair jounced on her back alongside the curves that her black leather dress highlighted, with her toned legs finishing on the pair of Louboutin heels he had gifted her. He had smirked on the last one, a quick smirk at the ground.

"You shouldn't be doing that;" he told her. She tilted her head in confusion. "I nearly fainted," she laughed. "I can tell,"

She flipped her hair back with her palm as they walked to the entrance. "Where are the others by the way?"

"I haven't seen them at all,"

"They already left,"

"What?" she stopped by his leva bike outside to face him. "But I thought we were going together at the mall?"

"Sure, cause' holding Stellas' bags would make a memorable date!" he hopped on his bike and put on his helmet.

"Ok maybe," she agreed. "But are you insinuating that you told them to leave?" He sighed while lending her a hand to help her get on the bike.

"My mind is definitely insinuating that you ask too many questions, Dangerous Woman," he passed her her helmet.

"My mind is insinuating that I don't know where in the world you are taking me,"

"Is your mind insinuating that you don't trust me?"

"You're frustrating me,"

"Oh god, why am I going out with a psychopath?" he raised his eyes to the sky and lamented. She hit his arm. "Rude,"

"Dangerous Woman, chill," he grinned, starting the machine. It let out a loud rumbling noise. "A mystery ride with a psychopath, it's gonna be a thrill!"

"Stop calling me that," she hit him once more. "Ok sorry, ouch,"

"Maybe it's gonna be a torture after all," he frowned.

"Helia!"

"It's funny, you know, so many people misuse my name," he shook his head and gazed at the sky.

"That's so bad, have you considered changing it?" Her hands were on his shoulders and her body was bent to face him. He could still manage to figure out the glint of amusement in her eyes behind the black tint of the helmet. "I have a few suggestions actually, how about Diana?"

"Uh huh," He pursed his lips and nodded in a sarcastic manner. She laughed. "Or Josephine? Actually, I think Josephine is perfect!"

"You might as well start considering me as your sister then," he raised his eyebrows. "Flora and Josephine Linphea,"

"Shut up, you'd freak the world out,"

He pouted. "That's so bad, I was really looking forward to braiding your hair during sleepovers in sexy short nightgowns," he wriggled his eyebrows and smirked.

She giggled. "See you in your dreams, sis,"

"Till then," he clasped her arms tight around his waist making a tint of pink spread on her cheeks. "Hold on tight, Flo, it's gonna be a crazy ride,"

"How long will it take to get to your secret place?" she asked as they flew in the sky.

"Dangerous Woman, for the next few hours, you'll only speak to compliment me,"

"There's really nothing you should be proud of,"

"You're hurting me," she laughed.

* * *

"A fair," she said as she got off the bike and took off her helmet, scanning the area, she had laughed. "In a garden?"

He chuckled. "You can take it like that," He looked across the green pasturage. "It looks like it, anyway,"

"It's really nice here so I thought you might like it," she smiled. "Of course I do,"

"It sounds wonderful,"

"Uh huh," he replied with a diverted mind as he searched the area, doubtful and attentive.

"Helia, let's go,"

"Oh yeah," he broke off from his thoughts and jumped off the bike onto the green grass. "You'll see there are many interesting things here,"

"You used to come here when you were small?" he smiled at her and nodded, his hands in his pockets.

She stared at the place. A large banner flew in the sky, 'Welcome' it said in colorful letters. It was a wide range of stalls set alongside smiling faces, flowers adorning the sides. It reminded her of the mall they last visited, the same atmosphere carried, chic but friendly though this one seemed decent enough to fall under the category of a 'fair'.

This thought had tug a nerve. She glanced at Helia; the same cool and unbothered expression.

"I wonder how you were as a kid," He turned to stare at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled. "Mr. Tough Guy,"

He chuckled. "That's all that you see in me? Mr. Tough Guy,"

"Not really;" she trailed off to watch multiple red heart-shaped balloons fly in the sky, let out by a smiling little girl running around. "You just…" she raised an eyebrow at him. "make… others believe that you're tough… but you really aren't,"

"I'm complicated, right?" he asked. His aqua eyes shone in the sun making her heart do a backflip. She just smiled and looked ahead. "Yup,"

She stared across the crowd at the numerous stalls exhibited as they walked along the narrow gray paved path. There were tons of them, flower vases, bed sheets, souvenirs, jewelry, shoes… She had smiled. She could go on forever. A flash of red in the corner of her eye made her frown. She looked down. _Cherries?_

She lifted her head up and let out a gasp. "Cherry trees?" she screamed, then grinned, teeth showing. Above her head lay a cloud of red, pink and shades of green and brown. He smiled at her. "That's what makes it so special here,"

"It is set among cherry trees!"

"Helia, mate!" she smacked him on his back. "That's amazing!"

He chuckled. "Me or the fair?"

"Shut up," she muttered through a smile, turning on herself to admire the spectacular view. Some trees were in blossom making it even more beautiful. "It reminds me of Linphea, you know?" she said, looking up once again at the pools of red.

He slowly nodded, his eyes lingering on her turning and smiling. Beneath cherry blossoms, he wondered in what position God was to have created such a wonderful being. His breath tangled. _Holy shit._

He then heard a gasp and felt a tug at his wrist. "Come on, Helia," He stared at her pushing themselves through the crowd, muttering an 'Excuse me' here and there until they reached a wooden lemonade stand. She turned to face him with a smile. "Your wallet?" she reached her hand out.

He frowned at her in an amusing manner. "No thank you," he felt the back pockets of his jeans before pulling out his wallet. She turned her back to him. "Your wish,"

"Two lemonades please,"

"No problem," the man smiled and poured the yellow liquid into two beer glasses before handing them to her. "Thank you," she smiled. He handed the money to the vendor with a small smile.

"Cheers!" they grinned, smashing their glasses against each other and bringing it to their lips. He gulped. "I bet I can finish it before you,"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "One, two, three," they engulfed the lemonade in a go, gulping as fast as they could.

When Helias' eyes widened at the ground, he had stopped to point at the ground. "Whoa, Flo, your heels!"

"What? What?" Horrified, she glanced at her shoes. "Loser!" Helia gulped the last drops of his lemonade, coughing as he was unable to control his laughter.

"Helia, you cheater!" she screeched, staring dumbfounded at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still grinning. "Not cheating;"

"Winning with tactic," he smirked. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Only losers cheat,"

He faked a gasp. "You're such a bad loser, Flo," she stared at him slyly before laughing. "You wish!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

She had turned, her back facing him, drinking the remaining lemonade as she glanced around her. He placed the glass back on the wooden counter, his eyes glued on the brown and golden strands swinging in the air.

He shot a careful, suspicious glance around him. He cursed under his breath. He never asked for bloody followers.

"Helia!" he was pulled forwards by Flora's firm grip on his wrist. He stared at her, confused. She squeezed his arm. "Look," His eyes followed to where she pointed at. Kites of shades pink, green and blue spread in the sky like clouds with numerous colorful balloons at its side like intoxicating drops of contrast.

He had turned to look at her; she was grinning, her eyes glinted. He had sighed, a shock of electricity running through his body when she squeezed his arm. He cursed himself even more, frowning as he stared at the sky. All he could make out was indistinguishable shades of grey and black. He wished there was someone else in her place; he wouldn't have been so torn.

"Helia, isn't it amazing?" He had to fake a smile, nodding gently at her. No, it wasn't. At the corner of his eye, a black shadow rushed through the bushes and he swore he heard a click. His eyes widened, he gripped Flora's hand, his heart stopped. _Gun bullets._

He bit his lip to control his breathing. "Come on, Flora," he told her. "Let's go,"

"There's more to come," he smiled softly. _Too much more._ She had stared at him curiously. She didn't know why but she felt as though he was hiding something from her. "Okay," she shrugged it off. She wasn't going to ruin what was going to be the best day of her life so far.

"It's quite special, actually," she said. "I don't think I've ever seen a fair like that," she turned around as they walked, staring at every corner.

"Well… that's partly why I brought you here,"

"Partly?" His head shot at her. _Shit._ "Umm," he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make out any possible excuse. "I… thought…" he looked away, his forehead creasing in lines of panic. "that you would like it here since everyone's so friendly and everything's kind of different… and all that," he smiled nervously.

She had raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest. A wave of doubt came and went. She was too happy to even bother about it, anyway.

She smiled. "I'll take that," He smiled back, warmth flooded her heart as they walked. "And anyway, it's only someone special that you bring to a special place," she looked away, her smile increased in length.

A thousand thoughts flashed in her head she thought she would explode; her smile didn't fade, in confetti and balloons maybe.

Her eyes suddenly caught multiple couples, embracing each other with their lips clashed together. She raised an eyebrow. How come everyone was kissing? As soon as she turned, she got her answer as well as a cute little boy, blonde hair, grey eyes and fair complexion, walking around with a large wooden board in his hands.

Right then, it was something that Helia would rather like to avoid than to catch.

'If you feel happy, kiss your girl' was written on the board, in large bold letters. He stared at it, the slightest frown on his face.

"Helia, look at him, he's so cute, right?" His head shot right at her. She was grinning with her gaze fixed on the little boy. His frown could only intensify. If you feel happy, kiss your girl. He had wished he could. He swore he had dreamt of feeling her lips on his, tasting the dreams she kept coiled beneath her bones and letting his own insecurities and fears dive far away. It was so hard he cursed himself. She was an ocean of magic stardust and he was just a plain sailor stuck in the seas of lies and false expectations.

He wondered if he was happy. No, not at all. Not right now anyway. His heart beat at a rate he could no longer breathe and blood rushed to his head, his nerves shook and his muscles were hurting, attentive to any little movement that was meant to hurt them, or rather her… He pouted, maybe he shouldn't have exaggerated on the boxing session he'd had earlier this morning.

She turned and he was suddenly caught off guard by her deep jade eyes. "Y-yeah," he slowly whispered. He couldn't help but notice a stain of longing in her eyes. She instantly looked away. His eyes slightly widened. Was that pain that he had just seen?

He had preferred to look down, but it didn't require much time to find that it was probably one of the worst mistakes he had ever done. Two little grey eyes stared back at him and a little hand tugged at his own. "If you feel happy, kiss your girl," the little creature smiled, repeating the words written on the white wooden board hanging from his neck.

Feeling Flora's eyes on him, he took a while to understand the level of which he had screwed up but hid it with a small smile and crouched down to the blonde.

"Hey, what's your name,"

"Karl," Flora raised her eyebrow as Helia motioned the little boy to come closer and whispered something in his ear. Carl must have said something sensitive judging to Helia's look after they had broken apart. His eyes slowly shifted to hers and she quickly diverted her attention to the nearby dress stall, crossing her arms over her chest, pretending she hadn't seen them talking or in any case, didn't care about their conversation, no matter how false it was.

His strong gaze on her made her shudder as if they were somehow toxic. She sighed. Somehow they were. She would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt… or maybe just fed up. But she had a strong resilience. _Step in or step out. I'm not a backup plan and definitely not a second choice._

"Umm, Flora," she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She dreaded his warm smile, even if it was the tiniest curve ever because she knew she couldn't go any further without forgetting the pain. The problem, yet, was that it had become her weakness. "You like something?" he had said in his soft burr, that made everything he said sound droll and unpretentious.

Her breath caught at the back of her throat. She wondered how he could go from a carefree bad boy to a timid angel with puppy eyes. "Umm," she looked down, the little boy was gone, and back at him. A hint of pink at the corner of her eye caught her attention. She tilted her head to the right and grinned at what she saw.

The hand she had placed on his chest blocked his breathing, he was pushed by a pulse and was left to stare at her faked innocence, standing alongside flowers, smelling red roses.

A smile tug at his lips. A distinct look at his right didn't stop his fear, though. He kept staring at every face in the search of a specific target until he let his guard down at pretty silvery chains exposed at a stall nearby.

He unknowingly smiled, walking up to the stall. He was shook. These were absolutely not normal chains. Hanging from the sliver and black threads were metal miniature cameras, cupcake molds, and whisks, rose gold origamis, white and black horses… He stared dumbfounded at the hundred different models that were exposed on purple velvet. He frowned and scanned them all, searching for one that coincided with a specific relationship, one that was very close to his heart.

A vintage heart shaped one made him curious. He raised it to his eyes. It was crafted with fires enveloping the surface. He rubbed his thumb across it to feel its texture until he unknowingly pressed a screw at the heart's right and a vintage gun shot out. He laughed. He hadn't really expected it. A gun shooting a heart on fire? Who knew? A grin gave him off. _Dangerous like Dangerous Woman._

He was smirking, he could give it to her and tell her that she'd stopped his heart; if Ash was there, he swore he would have said that. He snickered at the thought. He wasn't sure he would do that, though.

"Is it for a lady?" he turned to meet a middle-aged woman, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. He smiled slyly. "It'd be a bit weird if a man were to wear that,"

She laughed. "Of course!"

"It's for a friend actually," Helia gently took the pendant in his hand and gave it to the woman. She took it with a furtive gaze as if she'd caught his white lie right away.

He focused on taking out his wallet from his back pocket and handing the woman the money. How come everyone would know he fancied someone whenever he was to buy something for her?

He pressed on the screw for the gun to hide behind the heart, raised the pendant once again and smiled. He would give it to her after everything was finished. He then frowned and glanced around. Where was she anyway?

He abruptly pushed the pendant in his back pocket and walked around frantically. He couldn't believe he got so easily distracted. His heartbeat increased second by second. He frowned. _Oh god…_

"Helia!" he turned and heaved a sigh of relief. "Flora, god, I thought I'd lost you, you scared me so much," She raised an eyebrow. His hands were on her arms and his eyes spoke volumes she didn't understand.

"You're talking as if someone would kidnap me," Her words felt cold as if a knife had stabbed his heart. It was partly the truth anyway.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm… no,"

He saw a surprised amusement on her face with a tiny smirk and she then grinned. "I was just joking!" she laughed and he smiled at her innocence. How oblivious she was. It was such a cruel world he wondered how she managed to stay so sweet. _How false he was…_

" _Anywaay_ ;" she had grabbed his arm and pushed him to the flower stand she was at earlier.

"You're so lame, Helia, why'd you never tell me 'bout all the fabulous things we only get from here?"

He rubbed the back of his head and stared goofily at her frown. "Do I look like the fairy of nature to you?"

She glanced away for a second to laugh. "It will probably do with a skirt and a flower crown," She smirked. "Josephine," He let out a chuckle. "Exactly my type, Flo,"

"How'd you get to know me so much?"

Her sly expression put him off. "What do you know?" Her eyes flashed, she smirked. " _I like mysteries_ ,"

He stared at her in awe as she snickered and went back to touch the delicate pink ombré petals of an Orchid. His lips parted, his eyes shone. She hid her wild under an innocent face, like a snake entwined around a rose.

He sighed and glanced around, his insecurities rose. He felt his back pocket, took out his phone and placed it to his neck.  
"Yeah," he motioned to Flora and moved behind the ivory trunks after she nodded into the green clearing.

"Helia, any sign of him yet?" He frowned, placing his palm on his forehead he heaved a sigh. "No, Frost, I don't know where the hell he is,"

His fearful eyes caught Flora back at the flower stall. Her expression was euphoric. He turned back and shut his eyes. "Flora seems so happy, Frost, she doesn't know what is waiting for her,"

"I know, but we can't help it," he shook his head. "Vlad escaped, goods, he's lurking around waiting for the right moment to attack her," His head fell back. _Lies._ The exit was all lies and broken promises.

"It's my fault,"

"You can't believe, Frost, how ecstatic she is, when in reality there's some maniac following her waiting to kill her,"

"And that's why you're there with-," His phone left his ear, he felt a tap on his shoulder and a faint voice calling his name. It all happened so quickly, his breathing stopped, so, his blood turned cold.

All he could make out was the trigger of a rifle. He shouted her name and his arms wrapped around her waist ever so tightly to propel themselves backward. His phone crashed down. The wind rushed along the bullet brushing across the strands of brown and gold to hit a trunk with the same noise he'd heard all his life.

He cursed the tramps of running footsteps on the muddy grass and briskly tapped on his earpiece. "Zone 2, coordinates, South 42, 112. Barricade the whole area, he shouldn't escape! Go now!" he shouted.

"Helia? You okay?" Their eyes fell on his phone lying on the grass. "Look, Vlad can strike any moment, your job is to protect Flora at all costs, focus on only that and nothing else. We have to catch him and those are our only priorities. Nothing else matters, okay?" A 'ding' was then heard. The arms clasped around her waist felt heavy, he shut his eyes, he was suddenly unable to take the heat of her body against his. _Screw you, Frost._

He regretted his wish when she was nimbly snatched away from his heated grip. His lips parted in guilty shock in front of her expression. " _What the hell is this, Helia?"_

"Flora, I can explain," she snatched his hands away the moment he laid them on her shoulders. And in her eyes, he saw a fire that not even the tears that were forming in them could put off.

" _It was a lie_ ," he shook his head. "Flora, I'm so sorry but I didn't have any choice, I had to do this… for your safety,"

She turned her back to him, her head fell down to let a tear drop. "Everything was false," she whispered. "Flora, I'm so sorry,"

"No!" His breath caught in his throat when her hands clasped the collar of his shirt. "Sorry won't do, you lied to me, who the hell do you think I am? _A bait to catch your fugitive?_ "

"No, Flora, he wanted to hurt you, I needed to protect you and this was my only choice, I did this to keep you safe," She pushed him back. "My safety, my safety," she repeated, pushing her bangs back. Her eyes focused on the bushes to her right.

"I don't need you to protect me with lies, I don't live with false expectations," Her fiery eyes locked with his, he thought he might burn in front of her cold. "You didn't have to lie, _I am not your puppet who will agree to each of your pulls on my strings,_ "

His heart ached, he could only shake his head and mutter a "no,". "I didn't mean to hurt you, all that didn't come to me, I just knew I had to protect you, at that point of time, I couldn't think of anything else,"

He saw the pain in her eyes. "Do you even know how _happy_ I was?" She inched closer to his face until he could count the number of tears that were falling down her eyes. He felt torn, he didn't think once about her reaction after the attack. She was crying, shouting, like a storm during summer. _He had yet to know this new side of her._

"You ruined _everything_ ," Her punches down his collar blocked his flow of blood. " _You ruined my first date,_ " she whispered, her small palms that were tugging on his collar so tightly their noses touched lost some strength.

"Then don't call it a date," His words scratched her heart harsher than any sword could. Her eyes frowned in broken desire. _So you don't feel anything for me?_ "Call it… I don't know… a friendly hangout," he suggested then quickly regretted. She pushed him further back. She was broken because she believed a lie, all her hopes were crushed into ashes. The thought that she had so ecstatically held on a lie brushed her. He didn't really care, actually.

She backed away from him, her gaze on his shot daggers at his body. She glanced down to her right, a snicker escaped her mouth. "You destroyed everything with a lie, hurt me like hell and tell me to cover everything with another lie?" She raised the most powerful perfect eyebrow he ever saw.

Even amidst her storm, he was drunk on where flowed her beauty. Just standing there, her bangs around her face, her legs perfectly parted to show her power, and his inferiority. It was insane. She wore darkness like a little black dress.

With a voice cut from steel, a toxic breath, she wore a smile like a loaded gun, he cursed. " _Like we stood a chance,_ "

She turned, her hair flipped. He flinched. Despite his admiration, he felt the undesirable feeling that he had destroyed her trust.

"Flora, I did all this for your safety, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear,"

" _I can kill your maniac with a shower of petals, baby, I don't need you,_ " He stopped dead in his tracks, _he was slapped._ Of course, she was complete by herself.

"I know my worth, _you don't deserve me,_ " Her words struck him once again. _So blunt he could smoke her truth._ She held her head high and walked away, the ground crashing beneath her heels. He frowned. He was such an idiot. She was a runaway. Rebel blood in her veins. A warrior. A storm with indestructible oceans and clashing winds. A renegade, never to be tamed. She was going to destroy everything and he could only watch in wonder and fear, that he had dragged her from her dream and into his nightmare.

He felt glued for the next seconds, in front of the winds she carried that broke branches. When he freed himself from his trance, he had grabbed her arm. "My feelings don't lie, I'm terribly sorry,"

She yanked away from his grip, and when she turned, his heart tore at the tears that escaped from her eyes. "Lie to me again," she whispered.

His eyes gave him off. _I love you._

"I'm sorry," was all that could escape his lips. The corner of her lips lifted in annoyance. Her fury won and she turned back on her track with gritted teeth. He shook his head. She was so stubborn.

"Flora, no wait, please don't go!" he ran after her. When she turned, he realized that his persistence was only hurting her more. But his eyes pierced the curtain of tears to find her little demons recklessly playing with matches.

He instinctively backed a few steps, he didn't know why but his mind constantly warned him that this was not going to be pretty. Her eyes flashed, he shivered because of the cold. He panicked and his frightened eyes went around the clearing.

The leaves in turmoil rustled under the vicious winds and the branches shook so violently he thought a storm and a tornado had fused together to make the most intense and compelling weather was so glacial, he hugged himself and rubbed his arms desperately for some heat. His eyes creased in terror in front of her. She just stood there, her hair flying in the air, her jade orbs glowed despite the tears filling them, he swore he could make out the fire burning behind her. Heck, _she was the fire._

And when he heard a loud thump, he feared the worst. He closed his eyes for a second, either to prepare himself for what was waiting for him or just to avoid her gaze. He raised his head up and when he reopened them, he thought he had stopped breathing. He turned on himself to catch an angle of the massive dark blue hole in the sky that questioned any other entity.

"Oh god," he whispered. The sky was grey, storms and all, his eyes met hers, and she was in screaming colour. Of course, she was the fairy of nature, everything else was what she wanted.

"Stop it!" she screamed, a tenacious gust of wind made him fall. He placed his arm in front of his eyes and frowned, trying his best to get up on his feet. He swore he had been on battlefields a thousand times before, facing death in the form of the bullets, bombs, and arrows but her folly outdid them all.

" _You don't know what I can do,_ " she whispered, he felt as if her voice was lined with fleece and somehow, that made him drunk and sober all at the same. His eyes followed her gaze, she was deeply fixing a blue magical orb. He had never seen sparks so pretty until she blew it off. Soft pink petals flew in the air. She blinked and _they turned into ashes._

He shivered at the sight. The thought had never tug him once. _She could give life and take it back in a blink._ Her jade eyes glowed at him. _Holy shit._

" _I am a woman who can breathe thunder and lightning and I can kill you if I want_ ,"

His face turned blank in shock. The strength of the winds intensified. He creased his eyes and tried to use his arm to protect his face once again. The gap between them was long and deathly but he knew he had to pacify her, after all, _it was her chaos that made her beautiful_ , he might burn or freeze but he just had to inch a little closer.

Her eyes grew wide in awe when he stepped forward and desperately tried to make his way to her, challenging the winds and the debris that bruised him in the process. She tilted her head slightly to the right, watching him struggle until her eyes fell on the hand that was inches away from touching her. She frowned.

 _No one had ever dared to step into her chaos,_ let alone come this close. With a heavy sigh, she ended her reign and everything fell back to normal. She turned. _What was with this guy?_

She stomped away from him. "Flora, wait!" she heard him. She stopped in front of his bike. "Take me home," **(It's ok, Directioners, don't cry)** she said to him when he came in running with messy hair.

"But-,"

"I said take me home!" He looked down, let out a defeated sigh and slowly nodded.

* * *

Muttering two or more prayers, he opened his eyes and hesitantly knocked on the brown wooden door. "F-Flora,"

He heard a heavy thump and the sound of something breaking, making him flinch, one of his eyes closing in the process. " _Get out of here!_ "

There was another thump before silence reigned again. He had cursed himself. Flora was _throwing her shoes at him?_ He grimaced. He had definitely messed up more than he thought.

His head fell down with a heavy sigh escaping his mouth. The smooth surface against his back, he sank down and buried his face in his knees. It was dark once again. His light had left him and he couldn't be any more scared.

He swore loudly. He didn't know his light at all. His light was a wild girl, living on the streets and setting fire to her sky. His light was a warrior, unafraid of fighting against the world for what she deserved. His light was complete, all by herself. His light didn't need a prince charming to save her, she had her own sword and her own shield. His light was the type of girl who would look in a fire and smile. His light had a devilish smile and a face sculpted in heaven. His light was the type of angel that lived in hell and smiled.

His light he had hurt. He stared at the ceiling. _His light which was never his… not even once._


	23. Dark Sublime

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

Pink petals on the floor and broken pieces of porcelain scattered. His shoes flying to the door and crying his name in my head. The tears dropping like snow and burning on my skin.

My shoulders shook in heavy spasms. My body hurt. I looked up and screamed, holding my head as my pain lashed out at the ceiling.

Tiredness took the better of me and I fell on the bed, the tears never stopped. They kept going. My anger never subsided. _How could he do this to me?_ I felt another sting but I shook my head which was buzzing with broken pieces. Everything was broken.

My lips parted to inhale a puff of air. But my eyes closed and everything flashed. _His aqua eyes._ His aqua eyes and his frown, his gaze; my mind sensed trouble, my heart denied, his pout, his lips, _oh god._ "Will you go out with me," he said and I started building castles out of feelings.

 _'My first date with Helia' I was grinning._ Drunk on the idea that it was going to be the best day of my life. Wondering when the sun would rise, when I'd be there with him. I thought he'd hold me and I would die of warmth.

My fist collided with the mattress. _But it was false._ A groan left my mouth, I wiped my tears away. I wouldn't waste them on someone who didn't deserve it anyway. Pink lace caught me off and the nostalgia of last night flashed. My eyes shut. My joy was a curse.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom, trying to wash away every sign of desire in my heart.

He was trouble, anyway. There lies the issue. _He was an attractive pack of trouble._ I closed my eyes, hugging my body under the hot water. I knew better. He cared about my safety, not my feelings. Why did he even have to lie about the date? He'd gone too far this time. All he had in mind was blocking the attack and capturing Vlad, I didn't fit anywhere.

I groaned once more, out of anger. Why is he so complicated? Why did I have to fall for him only?

No one knew about us. We hid secrets and forts in front of the world. In his eyes were stories I craved to hear. But I had cut myself on his broken pieces trying to fix him. I had met him in a flush of innocence, he turned the tables and made me so bad.

I slipped on a baggy salmon long-sleeved crop top and pulled up its hood with a grey pair of leggings. Walking outside to stumble on broken cream pieces of Chinese porcelain, but I was broken on the inside.

I wished I could have fixed everything with a click of my fingers and a little bit of magic like I did with the mess around my room. It wasn't that easy. I frowned and fell on my bed, burying my head in my pillow.

But I wanted his days and his nights, his midnights and his dawns. He smiled at me and it felt like home. But he didn't know me. He didn't know that he didn't have to save me all the time. "No Flora, he doesn't know you, you don't need him," I whined to myself.

I shifted to the right, freeing my face from the softness of my pillow. The first thing I saw made my eyes squeeze shut instantly. I cried out. _Pink Buddy._ "I hate you, Helia, I hate you," Murmurs stuffed my punches on the mattress.

 _Remember when I had told you that I have feelings._ I punched even harder. _Remember when I had told you to not take me for granted. But I trusted you. I forgave you._ A tear managed to escape my eye despite my efforts. _I really hate you, Helia._

I inhaled a deep breath and faced the ceiling. _My first date…_ I grimaced. He covered all of this using a dream. A dream too precious. I closed my eyes. He was bad news. I knew it from the start but my mind didn't remember that when I started falling for him. I sighed and shifted my position to sit back against the wall, hugging my pillow tight.

"You broke my heart, Helia," I whispered to myself. "I went with you because I wanted you so bad but you;" my gaze slowly shifted to the left. "but I guess you don't feel the same way, you only wanted to save me, that's all;"

I leaned my face against the wall, desperate as ever. "Not because you liked me,"

A swift movement to my left straight from my window made me jump still. My eyes widened. But when I caught the white paper pinned to the wall by an arrow, my heart paced slowly and I groaned, throwing back my head to the wall. _I'm sorry._ The _same_ refrain, this time in black and white on paper.

I glanced at my left, the sheer light blue curtain floated in the air. I don't know how he was managing to shoot arrows from outside but heck was he stubborn.

Another dart was shot and I sighed. _Let me explain._ I shook my head. Go ahead, tell me your story. Oh wait, I'll go and pick some tissues. It's gonna be a sad one, right? I rolled my eyes.

And there it came. A story of five lines in thin curly letters.

 _Yesterday, Diana called me and told me that Vlad had escaped and his last tracking was here, at the resort. He had left a message in_ _his cell. He wrote that he'll kill you, Flora, right next to today's date. And I knew he meant it._

I frowned, slightly sticking out my bottom lip. That doesn't prove anything. With today's date? What if he would have attacked me at night? What would you say to me the next day? That the date was just an excuse to protect me, turns out he stroke earlier than thought.

And another came, above the first one.

 _I was so scared, Flora. He was there, watching you. I didn't know when he would strike, how. I was afraid he might hurt you. You don't realize but I am guilty. I never thought my closeness with you would put you in so much danger._

So he was hurt too? I glanced down for a second, reflecting on it but my stubbornness won and I raised my head with a frown across the face. So what? He could of have told me about all that. I would have understood. I looked up waiting for the next paper for a few seconds only.

 _Yeah, he might have come at night too. So, I kind of told Sasha and Diana to survey your room from the roof for the night. He didn't come. I know you must be angry hearing this. I respect your privacy but we had to do this. They were on the roof anyway, I'm pretty sure they weren't creeping. Sorry._

I squinted my eyes to read the small entwined letters but was only frowning at the end. He did that? What was left again to hear? I shook my head, heaving a sigh until the next dart was shot. Nothing was really surprising now.

The next message disheveled a few knots around my heart and left it pounding.

 _I know I've hurt your feelings because I told you something and had something else in mind. I didn't want to do it either. But then, the resort is so huge, I couldn't follow you everywhere. There was a higher risk of him hurting you without me being able to do anything._

I read it again, thought it out for the millionth time, pushed my pillow deeper against my chest as I hugged my knees tighter. I bit my lip. Damn it. He was smart. The whole situation had changed. My perception of the whole had changed; he was right somewhere. I didn't want my anger to diminish but it did. His idea now sounded plausible. It wasn't fully his fault, either. I was staring down, sorting out the pros and cons. Maybe… But before he was able to coax me, the devil on my left shoulder whispered words so true it hurt. My lips parted… out of pain but its hiding place was anger.

Truth was I didn't care about any attack, any enemy, any danger- _I wanted him…_ just him. I squeezed further into my knees. My own situation made me snicker. Just a few hours ago, I thought I would finally call him mine. He had lied to me about what 'us' meant, sent me on the wrong track and I just couldn't take that. I looked up, catching the next paper on the wall. _He didn't know what fire he had set ablaze._

 _So the only thing left to do was getting you out. I didn't want to tell you. I felt guilty. You don't expect me to come up and tell you that there's some bloody killer out there plotting against you for revenge._

 _Going out with the others was just a big no-no. The mall is even more huge than the resort with tons of people. That definitely wouldn't have ended well. What would I have said to the others if something had happened to you anyway?_

The next one arrived in cue.

 _At that point of_ _time, there wasn't anything to like really ponder o_ _n. Time was running out, I was scared, guilty. What the hell was I supposed to do? I needed to get you out so I just reacted on instinct, went up to you and asked you out. I didn't think of anything else. It was just you and keeping you safe._

I stared at the wall, sighing. He wasn't that wrong too, nor was he fully at fault. The only thing that put me off was the fact that he played with my feelings. I threw my head back in agony. "Why can't you just be clear, Helia?"

I hid my face in my knees once again. I was fuming, I needed to know- did he feel the same way or not? That was only thing I held onto- the only thing that kept me angry towards him.

I looked up, only groaning at what I saw. And there he goes again. The same refrain, time and time again. I threw my head back and stared once again at his words. This time I was done.

I jumped out of bed, grabbing the handles of the window, locking my eyes with his. He was only a few meters away from the balcony, his feet on a branch and his left hand holding the tree trunk with a stack of paper on his lap. The carved dragon on his bow peeked behind his back- I had to beg for my heart to stop beating so fast. I stared at him. _God…_ just sitting there amongst all this green only holding an arrow made him look like a perfect archer.

He had a face I could stare at for years. He was so gorgeous it made me mad; after all, he wasn't mine. His lips slowly curved into a small smirk as he leaned his face in his hand and stared back at me. My eyes widened as he smirked. _Damn_ , he caught me staring. I bit the inside of my cheek, pulled out an angry face and slammed the window closed. I leaned against it and took a deep breath.

That was my weakness… his face… _his perfect face_. I shut my eyes. No Flora… he may look like chocolate ice cream with caramel sauce and make you melt instead but he's bad news. I frowned. I hated him; hated him for always beating around the bush. And I hated myself, for not having the guts to go out there and tell him how I feel. I sighed.

"But I'm not going to forgive you, Mr. Helia Knightly," It was indisputable, and I had made my decision. I wasn't going to be the one to run after him just because he was so damn complicated. But this decision hit me like a wave of sorrow.

I sighed and shook my head. "No Flora, you gotta forget him, he doesn't know your worth;" my head raised higher. "had he known he would have been clear about his feelings today," And I chose to let go of him, to pretend I didn't care about him… but yet, my heart stopped when I heard him scream.

* * *

"Helia!" the windows violently shook as Flora raced to the balcony and stared down. The green and brown she saw failed her. _Oh no… had he fallen? Where was he?_

The few meters separating them was no challenge for her. She stomped her foot on the rod of the white painted metal. The cold air hit her face, propelling her hood backward to leave brown strands flying in the sky.

Seconds later, the first thought that occurred to her was that the wind that had earlier hugged her had damaged her sense of touch until she refused to believe that imagination could feel so real, _so good_.

The second she understood reality, she felt two arms around her figure, velvety soft fibers tightly gripped within her slender fingers; her palm hitting against a perfect curve and, she squeezed her eyes shut, a soft pair of delicious immobile lips laid against her shoulder blade and consequently, slow and heavy puffs of hot air rendered her on an another level of weakness.

Her heart burst… if she no longer cared about him then _why couldn't she open her eyes?_ She was not his but _why couldn't she move her fingers away from his hair?_ He was not hers, but _why did his chest feel like home, why was his warmth fire? Why was his arms everything?_

Maybe it was fate, fate that her fingers trailed up to his face. Destiny that his face moved with hers in sync, that his eyes fit with hers. Sparks when their noses touched. She didn't know what it was when she felt heaven-baked electricity. Emotions burnt, and she was on fire.

Maybe that was the reason why their lips brushed in the dark. She had never felt love until her fingertip touched his lips. Never felt pain until he increased the gap to her ecstasy. It was not even a kiss, in fact it was far from that. He just had to inch a little closer. It was just a touch, a touch that flew her to the sky, spreading her wings and let her go free.

She could see longing in his eyes. She could see that their cravings met. She could see that he was hiding his emotions. And now, her wings were set on fire, thick black smoke penetrated her from everywhere and she was gasping for air on the ground with burnt wings.

She breathed pain. She had never been so confused in her life. She stepped back on the ground and backed away from him, backed away from his mixed emotions, backed away from getting hurt.

The clouds started to look like thick grey patches on a quilt of blue. Her heels turned to escape but she felt a tug on her right hand. Her eyes shut.

"Wait," His voice snatched air from her lungs.

"Don't go,"

"Firstly, never jump again like that, you scared the shit out of me," There was a hint of amusement in his voice. She could imagine his lips curving into a small smirk as he spoke.

"You idiot! I thought you had fallen,"

" _So you jumped?_ " Her teeth dug into the insides of her cheek. Nice one.

"I'm not a coward, I can jump from the clouds and land back on my knees if I wanted,"

"I admire you," _Don't._

"I don't want to talk to you, Helia," she tried to pull away from his grip but failed. She was mad. It was already so difficult to leave, why was he making it even more difficult?

She wanted to leave him, someone needed to go, but she was still stuck on the line. And then, he pulled her further away from the exit.

"I'm not letting you go,"

He made her snicker out of bitter irony. Seconds earlier he pulled away when their lips nearly touched and now he didn't want to let her go. "Why?" _Why did he pull away when he wanted her to be close?_

"I'm gonna answer another question of yours… "

" _because I'm afraid to lose you,_ "

Their eyes met, his hand entwined with hers. In the dim light, he looked like one of those complicated types of men from action movies, always clad in black, with emotionless strikingly handsome faces, a gun in his back pocket. Alluring. _Deliciously alluring._

 _'Will you go out with me?'_

 _'We have to catch him and those are our only priorities. Nothing else matters, okay?'_

She yanked away from his touch. "I don't budge with people who can't understand themselves,"

She turned. "If you don't understand yourself then how will you understand others?

"Remember when I told you I have standards? Remember when I told you I know my worth? Well, I can't be with people who can never be clear," He frowned.

"You're angry that I asked you out for a date when I meant nothing about it?" Her eyes shut. And there, he said it, as true it was, as painful it is.

 _"You're angry that I chose your life over your feelings,"_ Her eyes shot wide open. The disc scratched. Her lips parted in mere astonishment.

"You don't know, Flora, but I've… seen… so many deaths in my life… When I knew I could save you, I didn't think of anything else,"

"Will you accuse me of caring only about your life?" She looked down. _He saved her life,_ she forgot. Not once but twice. And he was right.

"You only save those who are important to you," She gazed at him.

She saw his eyes twinkle in the dim light like two shiny blue lakes, so deep she could drown. "Why do you put up with me?"

 _"Because you're fire and I've been cold m_ _y whole life,"_

Her lips curved.

She saw admiration in his eyes, and something else, something too dark for her to understand.

She guessed that was why he suddenly looked down, scraping the ground with his shoes, his hands in his pockets. He looked like a disturbed college boy. A scream emitted inside her. She'd seen soft, pretty Helia, bad boy Helia, secretive Helia, broken Helia, confused Helia, angry Helia, sorry Helia, emotional Helia, bodyguard Helia, joker Helia, cool Helia, she just made an encounter with archer Helia, the list goes on, and each of them already have all ever so gorgeous different looks, expressions, personalities, voices; and now this? She wondered how many other Helias she had yet to face. She wondered if she wouldn't melt again and again. She wondered if like all the others, she wouldn't fall in love with each of them.

"I'm sorry," she stared at the bangs covering his face. "for hurting you… and…" he gulped. "for being this messed up," he spat those last words with anger. Looking up at the side, he squinted his eyes and bit his lower lip. One side of him was so gorgeous she could only stare while the other side was so distressed, her heart could only break.

The problem laid there. He was so complicated that even loving him became complicated.

He shut his eyes. He looked confused, hurt, as if he was about to make a decision that would hurt him to the core and leave him on the streets of remorse; a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

"I…" his head fell down. "I'm afraid… It's the second time, because of me…" She saw pain the moment his face shot up. "you've been in so much danger, I… I can't,"

"The first time, you were practically in between life and death, you were about to be shot the second…" he gulped once again, as if he was unable to say those words.

"I don't want there to be a _third time_ ," She saw guilt and remorse in his eyes, as though he has seen a thousand of third times before.

She frowned. She knew what this meant. _Why was he doing this?_

His eyes softened. "Will you forgive me?" But she was not prepared for the second part.

"as a friend?"

Her eyes widened, locked with his. _He knew what he was doing and she knew what he meant._ Yet, he gazed at her with eyes that sparked _love_ ; he didn't know it was this obvious. All his life, he didn't want to feel until he met her and felt everything all at once.

Whether he would be able to distance himself from her, he didn't know. Would he be able to live without her? Heck, no. She created his life.

"I don't,"

He expected it. "You're weird, you always run away from happiness," That one, he didn't. Nor did he plan to feel her hands on his hair, something he wished could last forever. It was the first time that she smiled and he felt pain. It was a fake smile, he knew it, one laced with sarcasm and pain.

But her words stuck. She was so damn right.

 _"You're so complicated it hurts,"_ this time, she had her fingers gripped around his hair, her eyes freezing him to the ground.

And she shrank away from him. He frowned at the loss of her fingers around his hair and her eyes on him. Those little details already hurt his heart, _what would happen if he lost all of her?_

"I don't," she repeated.

"forgive you," she clarified, looking up.

He frowned even more. "Please?"

"You can fight hundreds of people and save me twice but you can't prove yourself to be worthy of my forgiveness?" She spoke with a level of seriousness that he dared not challenge. He knew what she wanted. He also knew that whatever he did, she wouldn't forgive him unless she was given that.

"I'm no good for you,"

"I beg to differ," He frowned. He couldn't be so selfish. He was danger to her, a billion times more than she underestimated. And he felt the need to tell her that. Maybe if she started despising him, the pain of leaving will reduce. Maybe the truth about him will distance her. His eyes spoke grief.

"I've killed people,"

She didn't flinch. "That were bad guys,"

He heaved a heavy sigh, the look in his eyes changed; they were now more pained, emitted remorse and shame and blame. His eyes tightened as he dropped them to the ground as if he couldn't meet her gaze.

"Innocents too,"

Her expression didn't change. "Unwillingly,"

He twisted his face further to the right, the impact of his own words tearing a hole in his stomach. "It doesn't matter,"

"For me it does," he was baffled. Wasn't there anything about him that made her cringe? Other people wouldn't match her opinion, he was sure of that. He stared at her with disbelieving eyes; was she real? Because if she was, she would have run away from him the second he said he'd killed; and that was the entire breathing truth.

The blood rushed when she closed the distance between them and his cheek burnt beneath her palm. The sun had shifted, leaving shadowy figures playing on her; he would have his shadow on her his entire life and bring the sun to her feet. He would lift his eyes to her lips but it froze on her diamond jade ones, which, even in the dark, lit his soul.

 _"I want to be with you,"_ She saw his eyes turn softer, less hesitant to hold her. He stepped even closer to her, and slid his head to her neck, letting her strands tickle him to ecstasy, allowing himself to imprint her honey and vanilla scent in his every living cell. She inhaled a puff of air, either her heart beat too hard or her lungs had stopped functioning, closing her eyes before catching the little, evil smirk on his angelic face.

"Opportunity cost sucks," His laugh echoed against her skin into her body. She smiled, even though the smiling lips against her neck fired enough electricity bulbs inside of her to cause a sizzling discharge. His lips laid immobile behind her ear for a few seconds, pulling strings on her heart pace, and then he brushed them down to trace her jawline till his lips reached near her chin. And when he looked at her, she swore she couldn't breathe. He didn't know if it was legal, and he surely knew this did not support his cause, but he cursed himself for being so weak around her. She was like a magnet, and no entity could stop him from drawing closer to her. Damn, how was he supposed to stay away from her?

And somehow, he felt that she would succeed in getting what she wanted and, that, she knew. She was really daunting. The look in her eyes told him that she knew her effect; she could get him to his knees if she wanted. Their heart challenged what their mouth couldn't say, their eyes spoke volumes.

His boyish charm was gone. He looked older, the man of her dreams; a dream she could touch but never did, out of simple fear that it would vanish. She stared into his eyes. _Yes, a man_.

"What do you wish for?" She frowned. _As if the answer wasn't already plastered on my face._ She crossed her arms over chest. No, she wasn't budging.

His eyebrows lifted, his eyes, following suit, slightly widened to show a fake understanding. Her green eyes repeated his action. He took a step back, sighed, his shoulders stooping, unsure of what he wanted to do. That was his problem… she thought. He was always unsure about emotional decisions. Always stuck. She bet she wouldn't recognize him on the fields, the zones he owned proudly.

She saw his bottom lip lift. "Oh come on, Flora," and there he was again. The ignorant, six-year-old Helia; the one she saw more often. Her eyes dropped.  
She didn't know her mouth would follow.

 _"What you wish for, I'll strive for, your Majesty,"_ Those words evaded out of his tongue so freely with such fine delicacy, it looked as if he had spoken such dignified language as from the day he was born. He bowed, keeping his right hand on his heart and when he moved his eyes from the ground to meet hers, despite all her restrains, she fell for him over and over again.

He looked like a prince from one of those fairytales; irresistibly charming, accustomed to sipping wine in front of feasts and dancing in the middle of large ballrooms wearing white silk wrist gloves. Yet, the smirk on his face signaled the return of his own boyish self. The one who shrugged away everything and concentrated on the fun. _The fake one._

 _But heck did he look good._ He straightened up and stepped closer to her until his Paco Rabanne scent invaded her nostrils again, a smell she'd gone too familiar with. Other times, in early mornings, sat by the shore, he would let out an ocean and wood fragrance, one that revitalized her entire body at one touch. _She was in bliss._

"Tell me," he whispered, his manliness returned. _Yes, she was in bliss._

"You'll do whatever I want?" He slowly nodded, despite the tug he felt at his heart. The corner of her lips curved. He sure didn't know what storm he had welcomed by that simple nod. She knew how to play games too. And this one, her life, her heart depended on it.

A game that would set everything clear. She stared profoundly into his eyes, her heart paced a hundred times faster. If it was yes, if he would really do it, then her heart would mend having found its half. And if it was a no; sadness replaced the euphoria her eyes emitted for a moment, that would mean he didn't return her feelings, and she would have to pick her broken pieces and leave.

She felt tension rising in her chest. _Did he feel the same or not?_ Everything depended on her upcoming query.

She tucked her fingers tight around his hair, bringing him even closer and caged his eyes with the power of her own. _"Anything?"_ she asked him at once. He raised his eyebrows in realization of her solemnity.  
" _Anything,_ " he whispered; he felt intoxicated by her breathe on his face and her fingers tangled around his hair. There wasn't much in his world- just gray patches and dead leaves, she was the artist that brought colors to the dark of his life; the artist of his soul- yet he would settle his life to give her the ocean.

He saw her head raise when she inhaled; he found it attractive, but what was more tantalizing was the fierceness exploding like wild fires in her eyes. _"Then cut your hair,"_

His eyes widened. She expected him to look at her as if she was mad, like he was baffled that she stuck to the meaning of 'anything' that much, but she saw only shock, then understanding and then, something glittered in his eyes.

It was up to him now…

She gulped, her breathing was heavy, she was too scared. Her fingers slowly detached themselves from his strands, her eyes remained locked with his as she stepped back until she turned and disappeared inside the building.

 _He could fake a lot of things. He could fake a smile. He could pretend to be happy, oblivious and lost but he could not pretend he didn't love her._

* * *

Flora eyed the five set of determined eyes, each bent on forcing out every single detail out of her mouth. "Come on, Flora!" She gulped, trying to force the anxiety down her throat.

She locked and unlocked her fingers. "Um… well… it was nice," she forced a smile and it fell as soon as her eyes met her friends and knew that they weren't going to buy that description.

She sighed. "Well… we went to a fair, a really nice one actually," she started. The faces leaned forward. "And…?" she stared unmotivated at Musa. "We had a really nice time, he was absolutely charming," A little smirk printed on her face. She inwardly laughed at herself. Had Helia been here in front of her, she would have twisted his neck.

"Did you kiss?" Her face fell. _Stella, Stella, Stella… good old Stella._ She felt like rolling her eyes but grief washed through her like a soft breeze and she sighed, lowering her head.

"Umm… well… actually girls… you see, I kind of got it all wrong," she raised her head to watch their expression. They all had deep lines of confusion on their forehead. "It was more of a normal hang-out, not really a date, you see," she lightly shrugged, still playing with her fingers.

"Oh no," she was engulfed into a hug that brought a smile to her face. "I'm going to beat Helia's ass," Layla said. The smile grew. _I already did but if you want to add, you're free._ "Screw him, Flo, we love you more," Warmth. She felt warmth.

"Thank you," The next second, sharp voices echoed through the walls. They stared inquisitively at each other. The noise intensified in screams of awe and gushes.

"What's happened to them again?" Stella raised her eyebrow. "Let's go," Bloom rose up from the bed at once, the others soon behind. Flora frowned. The screams continued but a mellifluous voice sweetened the whole. She instantly straightened up and dashed out of her room.

"Oh my god!" She heard Stella cry out. She frowned even more, stopping at the beginning of the staircase to stare at the crowd gathered at the main door of the mansion. "No way!" She grimaced. Why was everybody screaming?

She slowly descended the steps, raising her head so she could see the cause of the commotion in vain. The screaming and gushing continued, she thought she heard her name and a few incomprehensible words. A hush sound was heard and the crowd dispersed to the sides.

Shock flushed through her lungs, making her gasp, her hands covering her mouth in astonishment. Her widened eyes met with two shy ocean blue ones gazing at her from under long lashes. His smirk brought her to the edge, blowing kisses to her heart and giving back her wings to fly in the open sky.

She had never smiled that much, never ran on the stairs with so much grace, her hair bouncing as if it were trapped in the wind and her eyes, he loved, shone with a fire that would make the sun jealous.

Her arms embraced his neck, enveloping him in her aura. He swore he had never felt so much ecstasy, so he could not help but sweep her off her feet, knock her off the ground, holding her tight against him; _it was the first time he embraced life._

"Helia," she grinned, running her hand through his cropped midnight locks above his forehead, they brushed against her fingers with the feel of silk. His eyes lit. As he turned to the right to give a pleading signal to their spectators, she didn't know if it was possible but her smile grew even wider at the sight at his profile, his flexed jawline, cheekbones and chiseled features. The midnight carpet was shorter at the back and sides of his head. _God, he was gorgeous._

"You did it," she whispered, her fingers tracing the toned skin of his face. He closed his eyes, letting his breathe out at ease. "I can't stay away from you," She cracked another grin, his velvet voice warmed her insides but the meaning of his words captured her heart.

His eyes shone with amusement. "How do I look?" She scanned the perfect midnight Quiff on his head.  
"Hot," He chuckled. "Exactly what I was looking for,"

He continued to stare at her with fond eyes, a perfect sly smile playing on his lips. _How could she resist? He was so beautiful._

"So you've forgiven me now?" she stared dumbfounded at him for a moment. She grimaced, though the smile never left her face. _Was he really gonna act like he didn't know anything?_ She shook her head. He was such a playboy. "What's there to forgive?"

 _"I already got what I wanted,"_ she pressed her forehead against his, her expression daunting, yet bathed in euphoria. He smirked. "Uh huh,"

His arms tightened around her waist and his eyes dropped to her lips with a lace of mischief parting his lips in a smile.

She laughed. "Jerk," she pushed his shoulder away playfully and dropped to the ground. With a beautiful smile across her face, she turned. "Get the _three words_ out of your mouth first," His laugh followed hers.

 _"I have standards,"_ he replied. She cracked.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey... sorry for the mega giga snail type of slow update. I've been so busy these days, tomorrow school starts again and last week was really busy following the wedding of my elder sister and before that was the hectic mix of school life, blah blah blah. But really, I feel bad for updating after so long and I'm grateful that you still stick to my mediocre story nonetheless. And I promise that even though I give the impression that I've moved to heaven (or perhaps hell), I'll still appear out of nowhere with a new chapter no matter how long it's been because I'm always writing, just I'm not able to finish the chapter completely. Procrastination, lack of inspiration and lack of time too, are the main reasons why writing takes so long. Other than that, good news! I think that I have a pretty good idea of a new story, after I finish this one (I hope I do). It's a lighter story, high school type you know:) I'm still thinking about the plot though, it's just a bunch of scenes and ideas right now but hey, hey, I think this one will be much much shorter in plot twists, lol;) I'm still thinking about whether to write in the Third Person's POV or someone's POV, but when I read the first part of this chap, the one in Flora's POV, man, that was crap. I feel like I didn't excel in this part.**_

 _ **Anyway, lots to come and I hope you liked the middle and last part;) Don't know what came to me, this was not in the usual plot lol.**_

 ** _A big big big thank you for your reviews and your support! I would not have been here, on the 23rd chapter, without you guys so thank you so much and I hope that this chapter made it up for the long wait :) What is about to come will be reaaally interesting;)_**

 ** _Review and tell me what you think cause now, FH knows;)_**

 ** _And I'll probably to do some promo for my man; cause I'm hella proud of him!_**

 ** _GO LISTEN AND BUY_**

 ** _LET ME_**

 ** _BY_**

 ** _ZAYN_**

 ** _OUT NOW!_**

 ** _Watch the video on Youtube here:_** ** _watch?v=J-dv_DcDD_A_**

 ** _What's not to like?;)_**


End file.
